Cette place près de lui est aussi pour toi
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Castiel, humain à présent, décide qu'ils fêterons noël comme une vraie famille. Et va faire un "cadeau" commun à ses compagnons, auquel ils ne s'attendent pas. Ce qui aurait été simple si ses sentiments pour Dean ne le perturbaient pas tant, mais le "cadeau" va lui faire un cadeau...
1. Chapter 1

**Cette place près de lui est aussi pour toi**

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

En cette matinée de décembre, assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, Castiel releva les yeux de son livre pour observer ... Dean ... qui chahutait le pauvre Kevin sur le fait qu'il ai cru au père noël jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si étonnant étant donné que le vieil homme existait réellement. Bon, pas comme les gens se l'imaginaient, faisant la distribution de cadeaux aux enfants du monde entier, mais le vieux barbu habillé de rouge et de blanc qui était d'ailleurs un ange des sept puissances du Paradis existait bel et bien mais dont la tâche induisait qu'il ne se contente de distribuer des cadeaux qu'aux douze personnes les plus vertueuses et méritantes de la planète et désignées par Dieu lui-même. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si Noël était toujours au Paradis où s'il était tombé avec tous les autres...

Une grande tasse de chocolat fumant apparue soudainement dans son champ de vision, le faisant sortir de sa réflexion.

Relevant les yeux sur Sam, il prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait en le remerciant et le jeune homme prit place dans le fauteuil près de lui, avant de faire cogner sa tasse contre la sienne.

"-A l'hiver ! Dit-il avant de se tourner vers son frère.

"-Oui... A l'hiver. Répondit Castiel.

"-Deeeaaannn... Fout la paix à ce gosse ! Dit Sam. J'aurai bien aimé croire au père noël jusqu'à cet âge là moi, je l'envie.

"-Jusqu'à dix ans Sam ! C'est quand même dingue non ? Les gosses ne croient plus en rien ! Comment c'est possible ?

"-Faut croire qu'il a été surprotégé...

"-Alors ça je ne te le fais pas dire ! Commença Kevin. Ma mère...

S'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase, il ne la termina jamais et personne ne dit rien alors qu'il perdit son sourire.

Castiel vit son changement d'attitude à l'évocation de sa mère et il eut un pincement au coeur.

Le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'eux, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Kevin lui même, Dean et Sam étaient à présent sa seule famille et il partageait sa détresse en quelque sorte.

En plus, à l'approche de noël, dont ils évitaient soigneusement de parler, à part cette fois avec cette histoire de père noël, ses trois compagnons étaient de plus en plus tristes, il le sentait au plus profond de sa chair, c'était dans l'air.

Continuant de les observer, ou plutôt d'observer Dean, en silence, ses doigts enroulés autour de sa tasse pour se réchauffer les mains, il se demanda s'il pouvait leur parler de ces fêtes qui approchaient.

Ce noël à venir serait son premier en tant qu'humain et il avait tellement envie de connaître la joie de préparer un réveillon avec eux, retourner la cuisine pour tenter de préparer un repas de fêtes, mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour une fois, ce qui les changerait des cartons de pizza et des barquettes de frites... Et aussi leur offrir des cadeaux... Il avait envie de leur faire plaisir, que ce triste noël annoncé se change en une soirée chaleureuse... en famille...

Revenant sur sa réflexion des cadeaux, il se trouva stupide : Comment pouvait-il espérer leur offrir quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir sous peine de se faire tuer par les anges à sa recherche... et puis de toute façon... pour leur offrir quoi ? Que pouvait-il offrir à Dean pour le faire sourire ?

Buvant une gorgée de son chocolat, il quitta Dean des yeux, sur qui son regard était resté planté et tomba sur Sam qui le regardait en souriant derrière sa tasse.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit haussement de sourcils, comme pour dire : _"Vraiment ? ... Dean ?"_ et Castiel se sentit passer au rouge pivoine.

Sam était comme lui, il avait le don d'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui en silence et de voir des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Et visiblement... là... Sam venait de mettre le doigts sur son plus grand secret.

Castiel baissa la tête et Sam se leva avec un grand sourire. Passant à coté de lui, il lui fit une tape sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y ramener sa tasse à présent vide.

Tournant un peu la tête pour le regarder s'éloigner, il finit par fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur sa tasse.

Était-il vraiment si transparent ? Est-ce que Dean se doutait de quelque chose lui aussi ?

Ramenant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée, son regard s'arrêta sur celui de Dean qui le regardait et quand il vit qu'il l'avait vu, le chasseur détourna les yeux avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour, tandis que Kevin mettait sa veste pour aller prendre l'air quelque minutes.

Castiel se retrouva seul et son esprit revint sur son idée de leur préparer un noël qui leur mettrait du baume au coeur et sur ces cadeaux qu'il pouvait leur faire, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire avec ce qu'il y avait sur place.

Mais déjà, il devait les convaincre de fêter l'événement et ce n'était pas une mince affaire...

...A moins que...

... Leur imposer !

Voilà ! C'était ça !

Il ne devait pas leur demander s'ils en avaient envie !

Il devait juste leur dire qu'il voulait le faire, sans leur laisser le choix ! Et le faire !

Voilà ! Ils allaient fêter noël et puis c'était tout !

Revigoré par sa décision, il se mit à sourire sans vraiment le contrôler et but d'une seule traite le reste de son chocolat qui n'était plus si chaud que ça, referma son livre d'un coup sec et se leva.

Noël était dans deux jours et il avait du pain sur la planche pour préparer le réveillon du lendemain !

.

Entrant dans la cuisine, il y trouva Sam qui referma brusquement un livre qu'il ne voyait pas d'où il était.

Venant jusqu'à l'évier pour y déposer sa tasse, il jeta un coup d'oeil discret sur le comptoir devant le chasseur pour voir et fut des plus surpris de voir qu'il feuilletait un livre de cuisine de menus de fêtes.

Sam avait-il finalement la même envie que lui ?

Sautant sur l'occasion, il se lança :

"-Tu as une idée particulière sur la façon dont on devrait cuisiner la dinde ? Lui demanda-t-il directement.

"-La din... Hein ? Heu...

"-Sam ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment cuisiné, il va falloir me donner un coup de main !

Un sourire radieux s'étala sur le visage du jeune chasseur et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il rouvrit le livre de recette devant lui.

"-Oui. Dit-il. Regarde ! J'ai vu ça ! Dinde farcie au foie gras, raisins blonds et champignons noirs...

"-Humm... Fit Castiel. Bon choix ! Ca a l'air bon.

"-Je trouve aussi.

"-Alors ? Par quoi on commence? C'est que c'est demain !

"-Et bien je dirai qu'on doit commencer par faire une liste de ce dont on a besoin.

"-Faisons ça alors !

Castiel s'assied à la table et Sam prit un bloc note et un stylo dans un tiroir avant de récupérer le livre de recettes et de s'installer à coté de lui, les yeux pétillant de joie, comme un gosse.

Ils établirent rapidement un menu et les ingrédients que Sam allait devoir aller acheter et ils en étaient à choisir quel parfum il fallait prendre pour la bûche glacée quand Kevin entra dans la pièce, sa veste verte couverte de flocons de neige.

"-Et bien Kevin ! Dit Sam en riant. On dirait un sapin !

"-**Un sapin !** S'exclama Castiel qui se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait oublié ce détail des plus important. **DEEEAAAANNNN !** Cria-t-il.

Sam le regarda amusé comprenant tout de suite où il allait.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit Dean en arrivant précipitamment dans la cuisine, bousculant Kevin qui en perdit presque l'équilibre et tous ses flocons.

"-Embarque Kevin avec toi et vas nous chercher un beau sapin ! Dit Sam à son frère sans tergiverser.

"-QUOI ?

Le visage de Kevin s'illumina.

"-Vas chercher un sapin ! Répéta Sam.

"-Et un beau ! Un Grand et Beau sapin ! Insista Castiel.

"-Mais...

"-Maintenant ! Dit Sam, coupant les protestations de son frère qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire.

"-On a de quoi le décorer ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Oui Oui ! Dit Kevin avec enthousiasme. J'ai trouvé des décorations dans un des placards du grand salon. Il y en a plein ! De toutes les couleurs !

"-Génial ! Dit Sam.

"-Je vais quand même prendre des guirlandes électriques. Dit Dean sous le regard des autres qui se tournèrent vers lui tout sourires. Parce que s'il y en a ici, elles sont du siècle dernier je vous le rappelle !

"-Bonne idée ! Dit Sam. Prends en plein !

"-Oui bah je verrai ce que je trouverai, c'est qu'on s'y prend tard !

"-Allez viens ! Dit Kevin qui sortait déjà de la cuisine en le tirant par la manche de sa chemise.

Dean croisa le regard de Castiel et lui sourit avant de se laisser entraîner par le jeune prophète qui avait de nouveau dix ans.

"-Oh ! Kev' Doucement ! Laisse moi prendre mes clefs et ma veste au moins ! Râla-t-il amusé.

Et ils partirent sans un mot de plus.

...

Aucune contestation.

Il n'avait eu aucune contestation de qui que ce soit !

Castiel était ravi.

Ils allaient fêter noël en famille et tout le monde en était heureux.

"-Bon ! On en était où ? Dit Sam, faisant sortir Castiel de ses réflexions et baisser les yeux de l'endroit où se trouvait Dean quand il lui avait décoché ce sourire qui lui avait réchauffé le coeur.

.

Une heure plus tard, Dean et Kevin revinrent avec un sapin de plus de deux mètres qu'ils avaient dû mettre sur le toit de l'Impala pour pouvoir le ramener.

Une fois posé sur son socle, dans le grand salon, le sapin touchait presque le plafond.

"-Et bien ! On va s'amuser à mettre l'étoile tout là haut ! Dit Sam.

"-Il est magnifique ! S'extasia Castiel, frottant le bout d'une branche entre ses doigts devant lui, avant d'en approcher son visage pour en sentir l'odeur tout en regardant vers la cime.

Dean le regarda, plus fasciné par l'expression de son visage face à l'arbre, que par le sapin lui même et Sam regardait Dean regarder Castiel, tout aussi fasciné de par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

"-Je vais chercher de quoi grimper la haut ! Dit Kevin en sortant de la pièce en courant, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ils le regardèrent partir, amusés.

"-Vous avez eu une bonne idée. Dit Dean à son frère et Castiel.

"-Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Dit Sam en levant ses mains devant lui. C'est Castiel !

"-Mais tu en avais envie aussi non ? Dit l'ex ange.

"-Oui c'est vrai... On en avait tous envie...

Castiel regarda en direction de Dean et ce dernier le regardait étrangement, semblant le scruter en détail, tellement, qu'il dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas devenir écarlate.

"-Merci Cass. Dit-il finalement.

"-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

"-Merci de nous avoir forcé la main.

"-Ouais. Ajouta Sam. Sinon, aucun de nous n'aurait fait le pas vers les autres.

"-Mais en fait vous en aviez tous envie mais ... vous n'alliez rien dire ?

Dean et Sam se regardèrent.

"-Non. Dit Sam.

"-Non. Confirma son frère.

"-Et comme c'est là, Kevin n'aurait rien dit non plus...

"-Non. Dit Kevin qui revenait dans la pièce, un escabeau dans les bras. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais parler de ça. Chacun a ses raisons de ne pas vouloir fêter noël. Dit-il en ouvrant l'escabeau devant le sapin. Je ne voulais pas ré-ouvrir d'éventuelles blessures, alors je n'aurais rien dit.

"-Mais c'est vrai que c'est la première fois pour toi ! Poursuivit Dean en se tournant vers Castiel. Alors on va fêter noël comme il se doit ! On est une famille après tout !

Tous acquiescèrent.

"-Bon ! Alors ! On le décore ce sapin ? Dit Sam en pressant l'épaule de Castiel.

"-Ouais allez ! Au boulot ! Dit Dean en claquant des mains.

.

Dean et Sam installèrent les guirlandes électriques pendant que Castiel et Kevin déballaient les autres décorations sur l'immense table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, table où ils allaient d'ailleurs réveillonner.

Les décorations, visiblement de qualité, avaient très bien vieilli et étaient très belles.

Quand les guirlandes électriques furent installées, Kevin éteignit la lumière à la demande de Dean qui voulait voir si elles étaient bien disposées. Ils constatèrent que oui et restèrent à les regarder clignoter un moment jusqu'à ce que Kevin ne rallume la lumière dans la pièce.

Dean et Sam cédèrent alors leur place et Castiel observa un instant Kevin installer les guirlandes avant de se joindre à lui une fois compris la technique et pour finir, ils mirent tous la main à la pâte pour mettre les boules. En verre soufflé et peintes à la main, elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils se reculèrent tous pour admirer leur oeuvre. Leur sapin était magnifique.

"-Il est vraiment superbe ! Dit Castiel l'étoile de cime à la main. Sam ? Dit-il en lui tendant l'ultime décoration à installer.

Sam prit l'étoiles des mains de Castiel et Kevin donna un léger coup de coude Dean qui se souvint soudainement qu'il avait acheté autre chose.

"-Non non Sam ! Attends !

Sam le regarda s'éloigner et Castiel croisa le regard de Kevin qui lui fit un grand sourire.

...

"-J'ai mieux que cette vieille étoile pour notre sapin. Dit Dean en revenant avec un sac en papier kraft qu'il tendit à Castiel.

Ce dernier le regarda étonné.

"-Ouvre. Insista le chasseur.

Castiel quitta ses yeux, ouvrit le sachet et y plongea sa main en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué, avant d'en sortir... un ange d'une trentaine de centimètres, habillé d'un beau tissus bleu azur et or, orné de belles petites plumes blanches qui constituaient ses ailes. La figurine était très jolie et munie d'un petit tube doré dans le dos pour y introduire la pointe du sapin.

"_-Il est très beau..._ Dit Castiel tout bas, ému de l'attention.

"-Il m'a fait penser à toi... J'ai pas pu résister. Avoua Dean du bout des lèvres, sentant ses joues chauffer.

"-Oh ! Et puis, vous auriez vu ça ! Dit Kevin en riant. Il l'a repéré dans une vitrine alors qu'on roulait. Il a pilé d'un coup, s'est garé n'importe comment et s'est engouffré dans la boutique, j'ai rien compris !

Dean se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

"-Quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

"-Merci Dean. Dit Castiel.

Dean rougit comme une pivoine malgré ses efforts pour se contenir et se tourna de nouveau vers son ange en lui souriant.

"-Ah non non ! Dit Sam à Castiel qui lui tendit l'ange pour qu'il l'installe. Monte là-haut et mets le toi même.

Grimpant alors sur la dernière marche de l'escabeau que Dean et Sam tinrent pour qu'il ne bascule pas pendant l'opération, Castiel installa la dernière touche à leur sapin.

Quand il fut descendu, Dean retira l'escabeau de devant l'arbre et ils se reculèrent à nouveau pour admirer leur travail.

"-Il est encore plus beau comme ça ! Dit Sam en prenant son frère par l'épaule en le secouant légèrement.

"-Comme ça il est parfait. Ajouta Dean.

.

Midi sonna, ils mangèrent rapidement un morceau en parlant du réveillon à venir avec gaieté et une fois le repas terminé, Sam embarqua son frère et Kevin pour aller faire les courses.

"-On ira plus vite en se partageant la liste en trois. Donna-t-il comme excuse pour justifier le fait qu'ils laissaient Castiel tout seul, mais en réalité ils devaient aussi tous trois trouver quoi lui offrir pour noël.

Castiel les regarda s'en aller sans rien dire. Ca l'arrangeait qu'ils partent tous les trois, car en fait, une idée de cadeau pour eux avait germé dans son esprit lors du repas et il était ravi de se retrouver tout seul pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans avoir de questions auxquelles il ne voulait répondre pour ne pas gâcher la surprise.

.

Donc, une fois seul, il se précipita dans l'immense bibliothèque des hommes de lettre, à la recherche d'un livre bien particulier où il pourrait trouver ce dont il avait besoin en premier lieu.

Heureusement pour lui, les ouvrages étaient classifiés très précisément, il se dirigea donc directement vers la section où se trouvaient les grimoires.

Il évita soigneusement les grimoires de magie noire comme la peste et se concentra principalement sur la blanche, la verte, la rouge sans rien trouver de ce qu'il cherchait désespérément.

C'est au bout d'une heure et demie de recherche infructueuse qu'il tomba sur un gros livre de cuir blanc cousu de fil d'or, couvert de hiéroglyphes, qu'il trouva son bonheur, un gros livre écrin contenant des rouleaux de papyrus.

Et sa connaissance des langues morte ne s'étant pas envolée avec sa grâce, il n'eut aucune difficulté à lire les symboles :

"-_Le livre pour sortir au jour... c'est ça !_ Dit-il tout bas, le coeur battant à tout rompre en caressant la couverture.

Tout à coup, un bruit de porte qui se refermait brutalement le fit sursauter et dissimulant tant bien que mal le gros ouvrage sous les pans de sa chemise, il se précipita vers sa chambre.

Une fois enfermé dans la pièce, des pas précipités dans le couloir, des chuchotements, des gloussements amusés, des portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment... Se demandant ce qui se passait, il cacha le livre sous son oreiller et sortit avec précaution de sa chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, il regarda à gauche, à droite, personne.

Refermant alors sa porte, des bruits sourds sortirent de la chambre de Dean en face et un peu sur la gauche de la sienne, qui en sortit en trombe en riant dans sa barbe.

Quand Dean se rendit compte que Castiel était juste là, il referma la porte dans son dos, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

"-Tiens ! Cass ! T'es là !

"-Heu oui ... je suis là ... Où pourrais-je être sinon ?

"-Oui heu... Non, m'enfin laisse tomber.

A ce moment là Sam et Kevin sortirent de la chambre du plus grand en se marrant comme des mômes.

"-Hey ! Les gars ! S'exclama Dean pour qu'ils voient que Castiel était présent.

"-Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Heu.. .non ! Fit Dean avec un grand sourire de gosse qui rassura tout de suite Castiel qui lui sourit à son tour.

"-Ok ! Alors moi aussi je garde mes secrets pour moi ! Dit-il en partant nonchalamment, sûr de les intriguer.

"-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Dit Dean en s'accrochant à son épaule droite pour le suivre.

Sam et Kevin, derrière eux se précipitèrent à leur tour.

"-T'as des secrets ? Demanda Sam.

"-C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Kevin en se postant devant lui en marchant à reculons.

"-Je ne vous dirai rien ! Vous verrez...

"-_Allez... Tu peux me le dire à moi._ Chuchota Dean tout près de son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans le dos de Castiel de son souffle dans son cou.

"_Dean tu triches !"_ Se plaignit Sam pour lui même, amusé.

"-Non non, vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens. Dit Castiel quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. C'est une surprise, voilà. C'est tout ce que...

S'immobilisant tout à coup, faisant que Sam qui était toujours derrière lui, le bouscula, il resta figé, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

"-Quelque chose me dit que vous vous êtes un peu emballé non ? Dit-il stupéfait et amusé du nombre de sacs de courses qui jonchait le sol de la cuisine.

"-Non c'est vrai. Dit Sam d'un faux air dépité. On a pas respecté la liste...

"-Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Dit Dean en riant, suivit de Kevin.

"-Après tout noël c'est qu'une fois par an hein ? Dit Sam. On va en profiter à fond !

"-Oui si on explose pas après avoir ingurgité tout ça ! Dit Castiel avec un sourire en coin.

"-T'inquiètes pas. Dit Dean en lâchant enfin son épaule pour enjamber les sacs et se planter au milieu. On sera encore là le lendemain !

"-Ca fera d'autant plus durer les festivités ! Ajouta Kevin en ramassant un sac pour le poser devant lui sur la table et commencer à le vider.

"-Ouais ! Allez ! Au boulot ! S'exclama Dean en ramassant un sac à son tour.

Ils déballèrent donc toutes les provisions dans une ambiance bon enfant.

Puis, Castiel ouvrit un sac isotherme et en sortit pas moins de trois bûches glacées différentes.

"-Vous avez prit trois desserts ? S'exclama-t-il halluciné, mais finalement il se dit que c'était pas plus mal.

"-Oui. Fit Dean.

"-On a pas su choisir. Dit Sam.

"-On a donc pris les trois. Ajouta Kevin en tapotant une des trois bûches du bout des doigts, qui devait être celle qu'il avait choisit lui, à la pistache.

"-On te laisse choisir. Termina Dean en s'approchant de lui.

Castiel regarda les trois glaces devant lui avec attention, celle à la pistache de Kevin, une autre parfum crème brûlée et la dernière au chocolat et nougatine. A cette dernière, il ne put s'empêcher d'en avoir l'eau à la bouche.

"-Celle là ! Dit-il donc en pointant la bûche chocolat/nougatine du doigt.

"-**YES !** Cria Dean en levant le poing en l'air sous les regards boudeurs des deux autres.

"-C'est pas juste. Dit Kevin en caressant sa glace favorite du bout des doigts.

"-T'inquiète Kevin. Dit Sam avec un grand sourire amusé. On y peut rien, je ne suis même pas surpris qu'il ai choisit celle de Dean de toute façon.

"-Mais je ne savais pas ! Se défendit Castiel.

"-Non mais vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux c'est clair !

Castiel baissa la tête gêné et Dean, qui vira au rouge à l'insinuation de son frère, se mit en charge de ranger les bûches dans le congélateur pour se donner une contenance.

Suivant son mouvement, les autres se mirent à ranger les autres courses qu'ils avaient éparpillé sur la table et les comptoirs et cinq minutes plus tard, chacun était repartit à ses occupations.

.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Castiel s'assied sur son lit le dos contre le mur et soulevant l'oreiller à côté de lui, il ressortit le livre écrin qu'il y avait dissimulé un peu plus tôt.

Le posant sur ses jambes, il en caressa la couverture. Le pouvoir que renfermait cet écrin était des plus puissants et rester humble face à cet état de fait était de mise pour l'humain qu'il était à présent.

Se décidant finalement, il ouvrit délicatement la page de couverture qui n'était en fait qu'un couvercle et une douce odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, cette douce odeur de papyrus sans âge et d'encres naturelles qui était restée imprégnée dans la boite et sur les papyrus eux mêmes.

Il ferma les yeux un moment pour apprécier et les rouvrit enfin, pour se saisir d'un des deux rouleaux que contenait la boite.

Déroulant délicatement le document sans âge, horizontalement, il fut stupéfait de constater que les couleurs des pigments étaient restées éclatantes, mais la magie du document devait y être pour quelque chose à n'en pas douter.

Lisant alors le document avec attention, on y parlait de ce qu'il cherchait mais pas de la façon de le réaliser.

Déroulant donc le deuxième papyrus, se disant qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop rêvé et qu'il allait devoir se rediriger vers une autre idée, il eut l'immense soulagement d'y trouver le rituel tant espéré.

Attrapant fébrilement un papier et un stylo dans le tiroir de son chevet, il y nota méticuleusement chaque ingrédient nécessaire jusqu'à ce que son coeur fasse un bond dans sa poitrine. Le dernier ingrédient, il le nota la main tremblante, était une plume d'ange.

Comment allait-il pouvoir trouver une chose pareil ?

Tout le reste, il savait qu'il les trouverait dans le laboratoire sans exception, mais une plume d'ange...

Réenroulant rapidement les papyrus pour les remettre dans leur boite, il se leva de son lit avec sa liste, remit la boite sous son oreiller et sortit de sa chambre.

D'un pas pressé, il fila en direction du laboratoire des hommes de lettre, qui était plus un lieu de conservation et de collection, qu'un véritable labo.

Une fois dans la pièce, il commença par rassembler les différentes herbes dont il aurait besoin en fouillant l'immense collection qui recouvrait tout un pan de mur de centaines de petits tiroirs bien annotés, puis, fit de même pour les essences et les minéraux, tout étant classifié parfaitement, il eut vite fait de tout trouver.

Et il en revint à son dernier ingrédient.

Regardant, au cas où, dans la collection de plumes d'oiseaux du monde vivant ou disparu, il y trouva bien le dodo mais certainement pas une plume d'ange et dans les reliques religieuses non plus.

Et puis soudainement, il pensa à Kevin.

Le garçon avait fouillé les moindres recoins de l'endroit quand il y était resté enfermé seul pendant des semaines, il se dit que si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire où il avait une chance de trouver une plume d'ange c'était bien lui !

Rassemblant alors tous ses ingrédients ainsi qu'un filtre à mailles fines dans un petit chaudron en cuivre, il l'emporta dans sa chambre pour l'y cacher et ressortit à la recherche du prophète.

Il le trouva dans la bibliothèque affairé à des recherches sur internet.

"-Dis moi Kevin, puis-je t'interrompre quelques minutes ?

"-Bien sûr Castiel. Dit-il en se frottant les yeux avant de se tourner vers lui en souriant.

"-Ma question va sûrement te sembler étrange, mais j'aimerai que tu ne me poses pas de question, c'est ... _pour mon... secret_. Dit-il sous le ton de la confidence.

"-OK ! Promis ! Dis moi ! Dit Kevin amusé.

"-Toi qui as arpenté les moindres recoins de cet endroit... pourrais tu me dire où je pourrai trouver ... une ... _plume d'ange_. Finit-il en chuchotant.

"-Une plume d'ange ? ! S'exclama Kevin. Non ! Alors là, vraiment pas ! Mais tu n'en as pas toi ?

"-Et bien non, sinon je ne te le demanderai pas Kevin !

"-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Non je suis désolé Castiel, je ne sais pas du tout, tu devrais demander à Sam plutôt .. Ou à Dean même tiens ! Si y'a quelqu'un qui devrait en avoir une c'est bien lui !

"-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dean aurait-il une plume d'ange en sa possession en particulier ?

"-Pas une plume d'ange quelconque Castiel. Dit-il en souriant. Une des tiennes voyons ...

"-Une des m'...

Castiel pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Kevin n'ajouta rien de plus et l'ex ange finit par se ressaisir.

"-Je vais demander à Sam ! Dit-il en sortant de la bibliothèque rapidement sous le regard de Kevin qui secoua la tête amusé.

.

"-Sam ! Dit Castiel en entrant dans la cuisine où il se trouvait, le faisant sursauter en arrivant derrière lui.

"-Castiel ! Tu m'as fait peur. Dit-il en posant une main sur son coeur en soufflant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

"-J'ai quelque chose à te demander mais ne me pose pas de question !

"-Ok ! Vas-y qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

"-Saurais tu où je pourrais trouver une plume d'ange ?

"-Une p'...

"-Oui ! Le coupa Castiel.

"-Et bien on je n'... A moins que...

"-Oui quoi ?

"-Dean...

Castiel pencha encore la tête sous le coup de sa réponse.

"-Je suis sûr que Dean doit en avoir... Au moins une...

"-Mais... Kevin m'a dit la même chose.. je ne ...

"-Vas lui demander Castiel.

"-Bien... je ...

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

"-Rien...

"-Ce n'est que Dean tu sais. On dirait que tu as peur de lui demander ! A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il en ai certainement une qui te perturbe ? Castiel... Tu devrais lui parler..

"-Lui ... Lui parler ? De quoi ?

"-Castiel tu le connais aussi bien que moi, tu sais qu'il n'est pas un modèle d'éloquence... Si tu ne lui parle pas...

"-Mais j'ai juste besoin d'une plume moi !

"-Ok ! Laisse tomber Castiel. Vas... Demande lui s'il a une pl'... une de tes plumes. Mais ... je reste persuadé que vous devriez vous parler. Finit Sam en sortant de la cuisine.

Une fois seul, Castiel posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table devant lui en soufflant pour essayer de calmer les battements de son coeur qui s'était mis à battre à tout rompre aux insinuations de Sam.

_"Parler à Dean ?_ Se dit-il. _Est-ce que Sam est devenu fou ? Si je venais à parler de mes sentiments à Dean, il rentrerait sûrement dans une rage folle ! Et il me demanderait de partir ou partirait lui même pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous ! Je ne vais certainement pas faire une bêtise pareil ! Là au moins je suis près de lui, même si je dois me contenter de l'aimer en silence, je préfère ça que de le perdre pour toujours..."_

Quand il fut un peu remit de ses émotions, il souffla un bon coup et sortit de la cuisine pour trouver Dean.

Ne le trouvant nul part, il en déduisit qu'il devait être dans sa chambre.

Une fois devant sa porte, il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien venant de l'interieur. Peut-être se reposait-il... Devait-il le déranger ? Mais était-il là au moins ?

Il frappa donc tout de même à la porte, tout doucement.

"-_Dean ?_ Appela-t-il tout bas. _Tu es là ?_

Un bruit de tiroir suivit de deux pas se firent entendre et Dean ouvrit la porte.

"-Excuse moi de te déranger...

"-Tu ne me déranges jamais Cass...

Une bouffée de chaleur monta au visage de Castiel.

"-Heu...

"-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

"-Et bien. J'ai demandé à Kevin et à Sam mais ils n'en avaient pas, ils m'ont dit que toi ... peut-être...

"-Peut-être quoi ? Que cherches tu ?

"-Une plume d'ange.

Dean blêmit.

"-Heu... Et bien ... Oui c'est vrai que j'en ai une... heu... quelque part. Mentit-il sachant parfaitement où elles se trouvait. Pourquoi ?

"-Pourrais tu me la donner ?

"-Tu la veux ? Demanda Dean ne sachant quoi dire, la gorge serrée.

"-Oui s'il te plait, je .. j'en ai besoin pour ..quelque chose... Dit-il évasif en espérant que Dean ne pose pas de question.

Dean fronça le front, mais ne demanda rien.

Le fait de perdre ce seul lien palpable avec l'ange qu'il était et Castiel lui même, le peinait, mais cette plume était la sienne après tout et il ne pouvait pas non plus refuser de la lui donner sans que ça ne semble étrange.

"-Dean ? Dit Castiel gêné du regard de Dean qui était resté fixé sur lui.

"-Hein ? Heu oui pardon. Entre. Je dois l'avoir par là. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa table de chevet.

Castiel le suivit à l'interieur restant dans son dos.

Puis, Dean ouvrit lentement le tiroir du petit meuble, très lentement, retardant l'échéance, regardant la plume d'un blanc immaculé qu'il avait en sa possession depuis si longtemps apparaitre au fur et à mesure.

Et sentant le regard de Castiel dans son dos, délicatement et discrètement, il prit la plume du bout des doigts de la main gauche avant de l'amener devant lui et de la caresser du bout des doigts de son autre main en se mordant la joue. Puis, prenant sur lui, il prit un sourire de circonstance et se retourna vers l'ex ange.

"-La voilà ! Dit-il, mimant à la perfection la joie d'avoir retrouvé un objet perdu.

"-Oh ! C'est génial ! Dit Castiel en tendant sa main vers la plume que lui tendait Dean. Merci Dean. Heureusement que tu en avais gardé une... Ajouta-t-il troublé.

"-Hm. Fit Dean qui frissonna quand leurs doigts entrèrent en contact au moment où Castiel s'était saisit de la plume.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant quoi dire à l'autre, puis Dean détourna les yeux en faisant un pas vers son lit pour s'y asseoir.

Castel le suivit du regard sans bouger de sa place, comme figé.

"-Et c'est pour faire quoi, sans indiscrétion ?

"-Je ... c'est ... une surprise. Dit-il en sortant de sa contemplation.

"-Oh ! J'aime les surprises.

Castiel sourit.

"-Je pense que ça devrait te plaire... **VOUS!** Vous plaire ! Se rattrapa-t-il.

"-Hm. Tu m'intrigues.

"-J'espère bien ! Dit Castiel en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Dean fit un sourire amusé à l'air gamin que prit le visage de Castiel en disant ça.

"-Tu vas rien me dire hein ?

"-Et non. Dit-il avant de s'éclipser en riant.

"-**JE LE SAURAI ! !** Cria Dean pour qu'il l'entende du couloir.

"-**NON DEAN ! PAS AVANT NOËL !** Cria Castiel à son tour avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Dean secoua la tête amusé et se tourna vers le tiroir de son chevet qu'il avait laissé ouvert. Tristement, il en regarda le fond où la plume reposait depuis si longtemps et referma le tiroir du bout des doigts, déçu.

.

De son côté, Castiel s'était assis sur son lit lui aussi, regardant la plume entre ses doigts avec mélancolie et amertume, ce qui lui valu de laisser échapper une larme qui le surprit.

Voilà qu'il pleurait à présent !

Mais pourquoi cette larme ? Était-elle due au regret de ne plus être un ange ? Ou au fait de n'être plus rien pour Dean pour cette raison ?

Séchant cette larme du revers de la main, il se dit qu'il ne devait plus penser à ça, que l'ange n'était plus et qu'il devait à présent faire avec.

Et puis, il avait autre chose à penser, sa surprise n'allait pas se faire toute seule !

Se levant d'un coup, il récupéra le petit chaudron qu'il avait caché, le papyrus avec la marche à suivre, posa le tout sur le bureau qui se trouvait contre le mur, puis, déposant la plume auprès du reste, il se mit au travail avec application, il devait être précis et ne pas manquer la moindre goutte.

.

Une fois les mélanges terminés, un liquide violet reposait au fond du chaudron.

Il ne lui restait plus que la plume, dont il devait se servir au moment de prononcer l'incantation.

Relisant plusieurs fois la requête afin de la mémoriser correctement, il ferma les yeux pour se la réciter dans sa tête, puis, rouvrant les yeux, il trempa la plume dans le liquide et commença à la faire tourner dans les sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en chuchotant :

**_"Esprits des personnes aimées,"_**

**_"âmes aimantes et coeurs battants,"_**

**_"Qu'elles se préparent à mon appel"_**

**_"Pour qu'en cette date choisie"_**

**_"Leur retour pour une nuit_**

**_se répète tout le long de leurs vies :"_**

**_"Dean Winchester"_**

**_"Sam Winchester"_**

**_"Kevin Tran"_**

**_"Que pour eux ces âmes aimées reviennent parmi nous""_**

Quand il se tut, retirant la plume qui en ressortit sèche et le liquide continua de tournoyer dans le chaudron en devenant de plus en plus lumineux, prenant une teinte rose pâle.

Prenant alors un flacon rond à long col évasé, qu'il savait avoir dans un de ses placards, Castiel y transvasa le liquide et referma la fiole de son bouchon de verre.

Le liquide continua à virevolter dans le flacon et Castiel l'observa une minute satisfait, avant de se diriger vers son armoire, d'en ouvrir la porte centrale et d'y déposer la petite bouteille qui illumina l'intérieur du meuble. Posant alors un drap par dessus pour plus de discrétion, il referma la porte et rangea tout le matériel dans un coin, en attendant de pouvoir remettre tout à sa place.

Un tour d'horizon de sa chambre, en enroulant le rouleau de papyrus, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien laissé traîner et il rangea le document dans son écrin avant de le dissimuler sous sa chemise et de ressortir de sa chambre.

Personne en vue.

Il se lança dans le couloir pour aller à la bibliothèque discrètement, quand la porte de la chambre de Dean s'ouvrit dans son dos...

Il s'arrêta une seconde à peine, en serrant le livre contre lui, mais ne se retourna pas, reprenant son chemin l'air de rien, d'un pas plus rapide.

Pas de pas derrière lui.

Au moins Dean ne l'avait pas suivit et si ça se trouve il ne l'avait pas vu...!

"... Mouais... pas très convainquant même pour moi... Se dit-il. Il s'en moque c'est tout ! Réalisant qu'il regrettait presque que le chasseur ne l'ai pas pisté... prit en chasse...

.

Glissant le livre à l'exact emplacement où il se trouvait un peu plus tôt, il passa sa main sur les écritures anciennes en inclinant la tête vers l'avant, comme pour remercier les esprits d'antan et se détourna pour sortir de la section.

Et c'est arrivé au bout de l'allée, tournant vers la gauche pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie, qu'il tomba nez à nez avec ... Dean !

Nonchalamment appuyé contre le rayonnage, les bras et les pieds croisés, il fit un grand sourire amusé à l'air effaré que le visage de Castiel prit en le trouvant là.

"-La section des rites ancestraux hein ? Dit-il en prenant un faux air suspicieux.

Castiel sourit, le petit malin l'avait suivit finalement, sa curiosité avait été trop forte et il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans les lieux... malgré le grincement strident que faisait la porte !

"-Hm. Tu es furtif chasseur ! Dit Castiel sur un ton de défi.

"-C'est vrai, je suis le meilleur de la terre, de l'enfer et du Paradis réunis. Dit-il en se décollant du rayonnage et haussant le cou comme pour montrer une grande fierté, mais qui n'était en fait qu'un stratagème pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la section d'où venait Castiel.

"-Et bien, Monsieur le chasseur furtif on fait demi tour et on se met sa curiosité dans sa poche ! Dit Castiel en le faisant se retourner avant de commencer à le pousser vers la sortie.

Et c'est quand il se dit que finalement, il allait réussir à l'éloigner, que dans un vif petit mouvement, Dean se retourna en le contournant pour se lancer dans la direction d'où ils venaient. Et geste complètement inconsidéré qu'il fit alors pour rentrer dans son petit jeu, Castiel le rattrapa à bras le corps réduisant leur espace personnel à zéro en une seconde, figeant Dean sur place.

Troublé d'avoir Dean tout contre lui, Castiel ne retira pas ses bras d'autour de son corps, complètement paralysé par toutes les émotions et les sensations qui se battaient pour avoir la première place dans tout son être et démesurément troublé lui aussi, Dean ne chercha pas à se défaire non plus de Castiel, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_"Si près... Si près de toi..."_ Lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête, tout autant en ébullition que son sang dans ses veines. _"Si près de toi... Castiel... Ses yeux... son nez ... sa ... bouche... sa bouche..." _Ne se rendant pas compte de son geste, Dean vit alors ses propres doigts se poser sur la bouche de Castiel qui ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux, tandis que lui, ne pouvait plus décrocher les siens des ses doigts caressant la tendre pulpe de ses lèvres qui étaient douces et chaudes au touché _"... Si douces .. .si chaudes..."_ Lui disait la petite voix dans sa tête qui n'était autre que la sienne. Et dans une pulsion qu'il ne contrôla pas plus que sa main, il se pencha lentement vers Castiel, remplaçant ses doigts par sa bouche en un doux et chaste baiser qui l'enivra de plaisir.

Une seconde.

Juste une seconde qui leur fit exploser le coeur à tous les deux.

Mais une seconde qui fit tout s'écrouler...

Dean ne sachant pas que ses sentiments étaient partagés, se recula brusquement de son ange, s'arrachant à ses bras...

Qu'avait-il fait ? !

"-Je suis désolé ... Pardon ... ... Pardon Castiel. Dit-il tout en reculant avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, laissant un Castiel perdu et seul, planté au milieu de la bibliothèque. Ce qui n'aurait pas été grave pour quelqu'un de normal, mais pour Castiel, nouvellement humain et ressentant les choses de manière brut, l'incompréhension passa par dessus tout le reste.

Complètement subjugué par ce qui venait de se passer, immobile, il rouvrit les yeux, regardant le battant de la porte se refermer en grinçant.

Dean s'était enfuis.

Il amena ses doigts à ses lèvres où il avait encore la sensation de sentir celle de Dean et son esprit ne sut plus quoi penser, dire, faire ... perdu... il se sentait perdu.

"-_Dean..._ Dit-il tout bas, le coeur serré.

.

Assis, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête serrée entre ses mains, Dean se balançait sur son lit, nerveusement.

"-Merde ! Quel con ! Quel con ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais putain ! Se dit-il, enragé contre lui-même avant de se redresser.

Amenant alors ses doigts à ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux, dévasté.

"-_Merde..._ Dit-il la gorge serrée.

Puis se levant de son lit brusquement, il prit sa veste et sortit de sa chambre.

Passant par le salon à côté de Sam qui était assis dans un des canapés, pour se diriger vers la sortie du bunker, il ne lui adressa pas un regard, de peur qu'il y voit quelque chose, comme si son impardonnable erreur était écrite sur son visage.

"-Dean ? Dit Sam étonné de le voir avec son cuir sur le dos. Où tu vas ?

"-Si on te le demande... Commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à son frère. Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Dit-il finalement sans se retourner, continuant son chemin vers la sortie.

"-Ok ! Dit Sam, inquiet malgré tout du soudain comportement de son frère.

.

Au bout de longues minutes, il n'aurait su dire combien, Castiel revint sur Terre, des fourmis dans les jambes.

S'asseyant alors au bord d'un fauteuil près de lui, il se rendit compte que son coeur battait toujours à tout rompre. Soufflant un peu, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour se calmer.

Dean l'avait embrassé et regretté son geste immédiatement.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça si c'était pour s'en excuser la seconde suivante ?

A-t-il été dégoûté ?

Si dégoûté qu'il s'était enfuis à toutes jambes pour ne plus voir l'être horrible qu'il était et qui l'avait laissé faire ?

Est-ce que Dean pourrait de nouveau le regarder en face après ce qui venait de se passer ?

Venait-il de perdre le meilleur ami de son coeur à cause d'un simple baiser dont il n'était même pas l'investigateur ?

Et pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ?

Se montant la tête tout seul, il se faisait du mal et une larme perla à son oeil gauche, rapidement suivie par une autre de l'autre côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne contrôle plus rien du tout et que tout son visage s'inonde de peine.

"-_Seigneur faites lui prendre conscience que ce n'est pas grave._ Chuchota-t-il douloureusement comme une prière. _Faites lui comprendre qu'il n'a qu'à oublier, qu'il n'a qu'à faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Je vous en supplie Seigneur je ne veux pas perdre le peu de lien que j'ai avec lui..._ Termina-t-il avant de partir en sanglots.

Se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel il était et que quelqu'un pouvait entrer à tout moment et le surprendre là. Qu'il ne pouvait pas aller dans sa chambre au risque de croiser quelqu'un en chemin, il se leva et s'enfonça au plus profond des rayonnages de la bibliothèque, le plus loin possible de la porte.

S'asseyant alors sur le sol, dans un recoin sombre, il se recroquevilla sur lui même, attendant que son corps décide de se calmer.

.

Dean, lui, s'était arrêté dans un bar du centre ville.

Assis au comptoir, il buvait whisky sur whisky pour se donner le courage de rentrer et d'affronter le regard de Castiel.

Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Il allait lui poser des questions c'était sûr. Avec sa manie de toujours tout décortiquer pour comprendre les choses de la vie humaine, il n'allait certainement pas manquer de se montrer curieux face à son comportement et à ce baiser.

A l'évocation de ce baiser, Dean ramena ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Il avait été si doux, si ... si insuffisant pour son coeur qui en voulait tellement plus... Regrettant maintenant de ne pas avoir poussé ce baiser un peu plus loin. Quitte à perdre l'estime de cet ange qu'il aimait tant, il aurait dû en profiter encore plus...

Le gout de sa bouche... connaître au moins le gout de sa bouche...

Fermant les yeux une seconde, il souffla lentement pour calmer son coeur qui s'était remit à battre la chamade.

Il venait de tout gâcher.

Comment allait-il se sortir de ça ?

Devait-il lui parler et lui donner une explication avant même qu'il ne la demande ?

Ou devait-il en parler à quelqu'un d'autre?

A Sam ?

Sam saurait sûrement quoi faire lui...

Et noël qui était dans deux jours, leur soirée de réveillon qui était le lendemain... Il avait vraiment tout gâché avec ses conneries !

Payant alors son dernier verre, il décida de rentrer et d'y aller comme ça viendrait.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il devait régler ça pour ne pas gâcher le noël de tout le monde !

.

Au même moment, Castiel, épuisé, se releva péniblement de sa cachette.

Et c'est la tête basse pour le cas où il croiserait quelqu'un, qu'il rejoignit sa chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il se redressa et fit un saut dans la salle de bain attenante pour se rafraîchir.

Se regardant dans le miroir, voyant ses yeux brûlés d'avoir trop pleuré, il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, insistant sur ses yeux et se séchant rapidement il retourna dans sa chambre, s'allongeant de coté sur son lit pour dormir un peu, il en avait besoin.

Et il n'avait fermé les yeux que quelques secondes que deux petits coups se firent entendre contre sa porte. Ouvrant les yeux sans se retourner vers la porte qui était derrière lui, il ne dit rien et elle s'ouvrit.

"-Castiel ? Tu es là ? Dit la voix de Sam.

En entendant sa voix, Castiel fut soulagé.

"-Hm. Fit-il.

"-Ah tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout ! Ca va ?

"-Oui. Répondit-il en ne se retournant toujours pas pour qu'il ne voit pas ses yeux bouffis de larmes.

"-Castiel... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as parlé à Dean ?

"-Non.

"-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il y a un problème ?

"-Non Sam. Tout va bien, je suis juste... fatigué...

"-Ah bon ! Ok ! Dit-il en doutant quand même un peu. Parce que Dean est parti p'...

"-**Dean est parti ?** S'exclama Castiel en se redressant affolé et faisant volte face.

"-Oui oui, non... Parti prendre l'air .. .mais ... Castiel ! Dit-il en voyant maintenant ses yeux dévastés, fermant la porte avant de s'approcher de lui. Oh ! Putain Castiel dans quel état tu te mets, regarde un peu la tête que t'as ! Dit-il en s'asseyant près de lui. Il faut vraiment que tu lui parles merde ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien !

"-Non, je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas le perdre...

"-Mais tu ne le perdras pas !

"-Si.. Dit-il la voix éraillée.

"-Mais non Castiel.

"-_Si... je l'ai déjà perdu..._ Souffla-t-il la gorge tellement serrée qu'il en avait mal, au bord des larmes.

Sam se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

"-Tu l'as... Tu lui a parlé ? Tu ...

"-_Non..._

"-Mais alors ?

"-_Sam, je suis épuisé._ Dit-il en se rallongeant. _Pourrais-tu me laisser s'il te plait, je ne veux plus parler de ça, je veux juste.. .dormir..._

"-Castiel...

"-_S'il te plait Sam..._ Dit-il tout bas.

"-Ok ! Dit le chasseur en pressant son bras en geste de réconfort.

"-Merci Sam.

"-Je suis là si tu as besoin. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"-Sam ! Dit Castiel qui s'était légèrement redressé pour se tourner vers lui au moment où il allait passer la porte. Ne dis rien à Dean.

"-Castiel...

"-Promets le moi Sam ! Tu ne lui parle pas de ça !

"-Bien... je te le promet Castiel.

"-Merci.

Sam acquiesça et sortit doucement de la chambre.

Et se rallongeant immédiatement, Castiel s'endormit presque tout de suite.

.

Quand Dean rentra, retirant sa veste, il posa les yeux sur Sam qui avait un drôle d'air.

"-Oui j'ai picolé et alors ? Dit-il, croyant que c'était la raison de l'air étrange de son frère.

"-Oh ! Mais j'ai rien dit moi !

"-Non c'est vrai, t'as raison, excuse moi Sammy. Dit-il en s'asseyant lourdement dans le canapé posant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

"-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Sam.

"-Si, non, chai pas, si ça va... je crois que j'en ai bu un de trop.

Puis, redressant la tête, il cligna des yeux pour faire le point sur son frère.

"-T'as vu Cass par là ?

"-Ouais... dans sa chambre... il dort.

"-Il dort ?

"-Hm.

Sans plus de question, Dean se leva d'un coup et prit la direction des chambres.

"-Ca c'est une bonne idée. Dit-il.

Sam qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, fut soulagé, il avait cru un instant qu'il allait aller le voir et c'était décidément pas le moment.

.

La main sur la poignée de sa porte, Dean s'immobilisa, regardant celle de Castiel, la tête bouillonnant de pensées et de questions.

Puis, finalement il fit les trois pas qui le séparait de la chambre de l'ange et écouta.

Aucun bruit ne venait de l'intérieur.

Ouvrant alors la porte le plus silencieusement possible, il entra.

Castiel était allongé de côté sur son lit, lui tournant le dos et sa respiration lente et régulière lui assura qu'il dormait bel et bien.

"-_Je suis désolé Castiel..._ Chuchota-t-il. ..._ J'aurais jamais dû faire ça..._ Dit-il en baissant la tête, regardant le sol. ... _J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière et changer ces quelques secondes où j'ai perdu la tête... c'est franchement n'importe quoi ... non vraiment c'est ... _

Fermant les yeux un instant, le visage déformé de peine de s'entendre dire ces choses, il releva finalement les yeux sur Castiel.

"-_... Pardonnes moi Castiel... Pardonnes moi... Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus je ... je suis désolé..._ Finit-il dans un souffle en gardant les yeux fixés sur sa nuque un moment, avant de ressortir aussi silencieusement qu'il était rentré.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, une larme perlant à son oeil. Il avait sentit Dean entrer, sa présence faisait vibrer son sang... Et il avait tout entendu...

"_Oh Dean si tu savais comme j'ai apprécié cet instant... tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton corps contre le mien... je t'aime tellement Dean..."_ Lui cria-t-il en pensées en fermant fortement les yeux pour contenir les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater de nouveau.

Puis, toujours aussi épuisé, il se rendormit rapidement.

.

Vers vingts heures, c'est Kevin qui vint le réveiller pour venir manger un morceau. Castiel lui dit qu'il arrivait et le jeune prophète repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Se levant péniblement, un mal de tête carabiné s'étant installé à l'intérieur de son crâne dès qu'il s'était redressé sur son lit, Castiel fit un saut dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un petit peu et y trouver un cachet contre la douleur, ce qu'il ne trouva pas.

Les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière qui empirait son mal, il se regarda dans le miroir en s'essuyant et finit par sortir de la pièce d'eau.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la porte, pour finir par s'arrêter devant.

Il allait devoir affronter le regard de Dean.

Posant son front contre le chambranle de la porte, il ferma les yeux, son cerveau douloureux cherchant l'attitude la plus appropriée, celle qui lui éviterait la confrontation et finit par se dire qu'il pourrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Dean n'était pas du genre à venir lui parler de ça en face et devait certainement s'attendre à ce que lui, vienne lui poser des tas de questions, pour savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Mais il n'avait décidément pas envie de se remuer le couteau dans la plaie, de se faire du mal inutilement, son expérience des pleurs avait été assez perturbante pour ne pas désirer la renouveler.

Alors bien décidé de s'éviter des souffrances inutiles, il ne parlerait pas de l'événement de l'après midi et espérait que Dean aurait la décence d'en faire autant ! Ils devaient préparer leur soirée de noël et ces préparatifs de grande envergure allaient être assez compliqués pour ne pas avoir à perdre de temps avec des conflits internes. Déjà qu'il allait devoir jouer la folie des grandeurs pour ne rien avoir à expliquer, ne rien dévoiler de son cadeau, alors...

Ouvrant finalement sa porte, il sortit dans le couloir.

Une fois sortit, la lumière trop vive et agressive pour ses yeux sensibilisés par la migraine, lui fit un mal de chien, fermant alors les paupières, il avança à tâtons, suivant le couloir de sa main gauche sur le mur.

La tête baissée, lentement et connaissant parfaitement les lieux, il n'eut aucun problème pour se diriger.

Quand soudain, alors qu'il avait dû parcourir cinq ou six mètres, une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, il sut tout de suite laquelle.

**..**

Dean qui était dans sa chambre, entendit la porte de Castiel s'ouvrit la voix de Kevin, celle de l'ange, puis, la porte se refermer avant que le jeune prophète ne vienne toquer à la sienne pour lui dire que le repas était prêt.

Et il en était à se demander s'il allait aller manger, oser se retrouver à la même table que Castiel, quand il entendit la porte de ce dernier s'ouvrir et après un moment qui lui avait paru long, comme s'il avait hésité à sortir, la porte se refermer, suivit de pas d'une lenteur anormale.

**..**

Inquiet, il passa la tête à sa propre porte pour regarder dans le couloir et vit Castiel, la main sur le mur, la tête baissée, avancer à tâtons vers le salon et sans la moindre hésitation, il se précipita sur lui.

Posant alors sa main gauche dans son dos et l'autre sur son bras, il se baissa pour voir son visage, qu'il découvrit crispé, ses yeux fortement fermés.

"-_Ca va pas Cass?_ Demanda-t-il tout bas, la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

Castiel qui frissonna en sentant ses mains sur lui, se stoppa.

"-_Non j'ai... un mal de tête terrible... la lumière... elle empire les choses..._

"-_La lumière ? ... Attends !_

Dean le laissa planté sur place et se précipita au bout du couloir.

Castiel se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire quand des pas rapides se firent entendre de nouveau, c'était lui qui revenait, il le savait, son corps étant décidément devenu très réceptif à sa présence.

_"Non ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à ça... il ne s'est rien passé... ne pense pas à ça."_ Se dit-il.

Les mains de Dean se reposèrent sur lui et il l'obligea à se redresser.

"-_J'ai éteint les lumières, tu peux ouvrir les yeux._

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Castiel de l'attention, il n'avait pas perdu Dean, il en fut puissamment soulagé et il ouvrit les yeux.

Le couloir n'était plus qu'éclairé par les flèches d'évacuation vers les sorties de secours et bien qu'elles permettaient toujours de circuler dans le couloir, la lumière lui était supportable.

"-_Merci._ Dit-il en lâchant le mur pour se remettre à marcher.

"-_T'as pris quelque chose ?_

"-_Non j'ai rien trouvé pour ça._

"-_Merde ! Vas-y, je vais te chercher de quoi faire passer la douleur._ Dit-il, n'attendant aucune réponse et repartant en sens inverse rapidement pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

Castiel continua donc d'avancer et arrivé à l'angle du couloir, un vertige lui fit reposer sa main sur le mur alors que les mains de Dean étaient de nouveau sur lui.

"-_Et bien ! Quand tu fais les choses pour la première fois t'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuill'..._

Dean stoppa net sa phrase en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de fermer sa gueule des fois.

Comprenant son malaise, Castiel fit l'air de rien et poursuivit sur la conversation d'origine.

"-_Je n'aurai jamais cru que les migraines pouvaient faire cet effet là, toutes ces perturbations du corps cumulées c'est ... c'est ... j'aurai aimé ne jamais connaître ça._

"-_Je peux t'assurer que c'est la première, mais certainement pas la dernière..._

"-_Je m'en passerai volontiers pourtant... ça fait mal..._

"-_Je suis désolé._ Finit par dire Dean.

Leur conversation se traduisait autant autour de leur baiser qu'autour de la migraine de Castiel dans leurs têtes et Castiel se demanda de quoi Dean venait de s'excuser et Dean se posait la même question.

Donc, Castiel décida de continuer dans le même ton :

"-_C'est pas grave, ça passera..._

Dean ne le lâcha pas alors qu'il reprirent leur chemin pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.

"-_Heureusement, il y a des remèdes !_ Dit Dean en lui montrant une boite de pilules qu'il secoua doucement, restant dans les sens "migraine" de la conversation.

"-_Tu crois que c'est assez fort pour me faire oublier ça ?_ Dit-il dans le sens "baiser" de la discussion.

Dean fut troublé, quittant son visage des yeux, il avait bien compris le double sens de sa question.

"-_J'espère._ Dit-il.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les lumières avaient été baissées aussi. Sam, à la porte de la cuisine les vit approcher et vint à leur rencontre.

"-Et bien ! Dit-il. Comment trouves tu cette première expérience ?

Dean et Castiel se tendirent simultanément.

"-_Perturbante._ Dit Castiel.

Dean le lâcha alors et entra dans la cuisine en premier afin d'aller lui remplir un verre d'eau.

"_-Ca va aller ?_ Chuchota Sam.

"-_Oui Sam ne t'inquiètes pas._

Sam lui fit un léger sourire crispé et le guida à la table.

Quand il fut installé, Dean lui donna un grand verre d'eau avant de déposer deux gélules au creux de sa main et Sam, dans le dos de son frère, croisa le regard de Castiel en essayant de lui montrer l'attention de Dean envers lui du regard. Mais Castiel, les yeux dans le vague, ne sembla pas réceptif à son message.

C'était pourtant tellement évident que Dean était dingue de lui, pourquoi ne voyait-il rien ?

Et d'ailleurs l'inverse était vrai aussi. Dean était-il si aveugle ?

Et lui ? Devait-il les mettre face à face et leur montrer l'évidence ?

Devait-il mettre les pieds dans le plat, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé dans l'après midi pour qu'ils aient tous deux ces comportements anormaux et soudains ?

"-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Sam ? Tu rêves ? Lui demanda Dean qui avait suivit le regard de Castiel et était tombé sur son frère perdu dans ses pensées les yeux rivés aux siens.

"-Hein ? Heu non .. je réfléchissais. Dit-il gêné.

Dean fronça les sourcils et une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé lui vint à l'esprit :

_"- Ils se lançaient des regards ;_

_- Ils se parlaient souvent en messes basses ;_

_- Ils semblaient partager certains secrets connus d'eux seuls ;_

_- Castiel avait parlé de fêter noël avec Sam en premier ;_

_- Ils se buvaient des petits chocolats chauds tous les deux ;_

_- _Ils passaient plein de temps ensemble ...

- ... AVAIENT LES MÊMES PLAISIRS A LIRE LES MÊMES CHOSES ...

- **... LES MÊMES SUJETS DE CONVERSATION !**

**CASTIEL ET ... SAM ? "**

Sa déduction lui fit un pincement douloureux au coeur et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, complètement abasourdit par la révélation qui venait de s'imposer à lui.

Et soudainement, il se demanda si Castiel avait parlé à Sam, de ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque ou si non, s'il allait le faire... La réaction de son frère...

Et puis, la peine le submergea...

"-Tu n'aimes pas Dean ? Lui demanda Kevin face à lui à la table.

"-Hein ? Oh si ... Dit-il en prenant sa fourchette pour commencer à manger malgré son appétit envolé.

Castiel et Sam le regardèrent, puis, se regardèrent.

Sam prit l'attitude de son frère pour de l'inquiétude pour Castiel et Castiel pour de la gêne d'être en sa présence.

Tous embourbés dans leurs propres déductions délirantes, à cause de leur manque de communication, ils mangèrent dans une ambiance étrange heureusement entrecoupée par les sujets de conversation lancés par Kevin pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde de non-dits.

Mais au bout d'un moment il finit par craquer d'exaspération :

"-**Bon ! Est ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

Les trois autres le regardèrent, étonnés de son éclat soudain.

"-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous ? Ce matin tout le monde était sur un petit nuage à l'idée de fêter noël comme une vraie famille et ce soir vous tirez tous des têtes d'enterrement ! Bon Castiel qui n'est pas bien Ok ! Je veux bien comprendre qu'il n'ai pas envie de sourire. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive à ne plus pouvoir vous tirer un mot ? J'en ai marre de m'évertuer à vous faire réagir dans le vent !

"-_Il ne se passe rien._ Dit Castiel en fronçant le front à cause d'une pulsion nerveuse et douloureuse dans son crâne.

"-Non c'est vrai rien. Dit Sam. Je pense qu'on est tous un peu fatigués ce soir c'est tout. Ajouta-t-il en regardant Castiel qui croisa son regard.

Dean les vit se jeter ce regard, qui lui provoqua un nouveau pincement douloureux au coeur, quand il vit un mince sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Castiel en regardant son frère, alors qu'il évitait de le regarder lui et il préféra détourner le regard sur Kevin qui le scrutait.

"-Me regarde pas comme si ça venait de moi s'il te plait Kev'. Dit-il. Même si comme d'habitude ça doit être de ma faute hein ? En fait c'est très simple...

Castiel se tourna vers lui en ouvrant de grands yeux, croyant qu'il allait finir par révéler ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque aux deux autres.

"-... J'ai été faire un petit tour dans un bar en ville cet après midi et je crois que j'ai peut-être bu un ou deux verres de trop. Dit-il finalement comme excuse de son humeur maussade. Ouais ! Voilà ! On va dire que cette ambiance de merde vient de moi. Ajouta-t-il en se levant. D'ailleurs, je vais me coucher, comme ça vous aurez la paix ! Finit-il par dire en sortant de la pièce.

Quand il fut sortit, ils se regardèrent tous perplexes.

"-Oups ! Fit Kevin. Je crois que j'ai merdé là. Qu'est ce qu'il a Dean ?

Castiel baissa la tête sur son assiette et Sam haussa les épaules.

"-J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi vois-tu. Dit-il. Il est partit énervé cet après midi et quand il est revenu, il m'a servit la même histoire du verre de trop, mais je doute que ce soit ça. Il lui en faut plus pour délirer, c'est peut-être ces préparatifs de noël qui le touchent plus que ce qu'il veut bien nous laisser voir.

"-Tu crois ?

"-Hm. On verra demain. Peut-être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il aura les idées plus claires.

"-J'espère. Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi Castiel ? C'est noël qui le met dans cet état tu crois ? Demanda Kevin.

Castiel releva les yeux de son assiette étonné, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kevin lui demande ça à lui.

"-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Sam est mieux placé que moi pour savoir ça !

"-Je ne sais pas moi, tu le connais différemment de nous.

Castiel fronça le front, se demandant ce qu'il voulait insinuer.

"-Je le connait différemment ? Je ne crois pas non.

"-On verra demain. Dit Sam. Je verrai à lui tirer les vers du nez s'il le faut.

Castiel tressaillit.

"-Je vais le voir ! Dit-il en se levant pour de sortir à son tour de la cuisine, en se tenant aux murs à cause de la douleur qui c'était amplifiée quand il s'était levé d'un coup de sa chaise.

"-Ca va aller Castiel ? Demanda Sam en le voyant tanguer un peu.

"-Oui oui.. Dit-il en sortant.

..

"-Si ces deux là pouvaient se parler de ce dont ils devraient vraiment discuter, je suis sûr qu'on aurait une autre ambiance. Dit Kevin une fois seul avec Sam.

Sam le regarda éberlué.

"-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'as rien remarqué toi qui voit tout.

"-Non.. je ne te dirai pas ça .. .tu as raison... je ne comprend pas ce qui coince... Ils se sont eux même construit un mur entre eux et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi...

"-Ah l'amour... Dit le jeune prophète en secouant la tête.

"-Ouais. Fit Sam avec un sourire en coin, face à la mine dépitée de son ami.

.

Dans sa chambre, Dean tournait comme un lion en cage en se tordant les mains.

Le fait de s'imaginer qu'il pourrait vraiment y avoir quelque chose entre son ange et son frère, le rendait particulièrement nerveux et se demandait s'il pourrait supporter de les voir ensemble sans devenir complètement fou.

Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées... comment savoir ?

Il n'allait quand même pas se pointer devant Castiel et lui demander ça ? Si ? Ou alors...

Se figeant sur place, le regard rivé sur un point invisible sur le mur face à lui, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime et tout à coup ...

... La vérité !

Il devait dire la vérité à Castiel sur la raison de son geste, il devait tout lui dire ! Castiel n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui révéler s'il y avait quelque chose entre Sam et lui, en espérant qu'après il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Et même s'il n'y avait rien entre eux, au moins, il saurait qu'il ne s'était pas joué de lui, mais qu'il l'aimait tellement que leur rapprochement soudain l'avait chamboulé à un point qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation... et lui demander pardon en face.

Voilà oui !

Il devait tout lui dire et lui demander de le pardonner !

.

Entendant des pas lents dans le couloir tout à coup, il tourna la tête vers sa porte close, puis, sans réfléchir pour ne pas se dégonfler, il se précipita dans le couloir.

A sa vue, Castel s'immobilisa.

"-Il faut que je te parle Cass...

"-Oui il faut qu'on parle en effet, je veux qu'on oublie ce qui s'es passé Dean ! C'est ... je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as fais ça, ni finalement pourquoi le faire si ça te dégoutte tant que tu as préféré fuir, mais je ne veux plus de ça...

"_-Cass non..._ Souffla Dean si bas que Castiel qui ne s'arrêtait plus de parler n'entendit rien.

"-... je veux revenir à mon humeur de ce matin, je veux qu'on fête noël et ne surtout pas gâcher celui de ton frère et de Kevin, il n'ont pas a pâtir de ... de ça ! ...

Plus Castiel parlait et plus Dean sentait son château de cartes s'effondrer étage après étage et une violente douleur lui serrait le coeur... qu'il croit que ça fuite était due au dégoût... comment pouvait-il croire ça ?

"-... Alors maintenant on va reprendre notre vie comme elle était ce matin et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire ! D'accord Dean ?

"-...

Dans l'obscurité du couloir, Castiel ne voyait pas le visage ravagé de Dean qui se mordait la lèvre à sang pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas craquer, il ne fallait pas ! Surtout pas ! Surtout pas ! Ne dis rien ! Se disait-il.

Sans réponse de sa part, Castiel fit un pas vers Dean qui recula d'un pas à son approche et ça lui fit mal.

"-Dean ? Dit Castiel en penchant la tête, essayant de faire le point sur son visage pour mieux le voir, en vain.

"-_D'accord._ Finit par lâcher le chasseur, à contre coeur, en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir un quelconque sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Castiel.

"-Bien ! Dit Castiel qui avait la gorge aussi serrée que si deux mains l'étranglaient.

Dean releva la tête qu'il avait baissé sans s'en rendre compte.

"-_J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour._ Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et aucune réponse ne venant, il y entra et referma derrière lui.

Castiel le regarda disparaître de sa vue et resta planté là, au milieu du couloir.

Reculant un peu, il s'adossa au mur et posa ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête, avant de glisser son dos le long de la cloison pour s'asseoir par terre.

Aucune larme ne passa la barrière de ses yeux, il commençait à gérer la chose, mais la douleur dans son coeur, cette douleur sourde d'aimer pour rien était terrible.

.

Dean, lui, allongé sur son lit, avait les yeux rivés au plafond, essayant aussi de calmer sa propre douleur une main sur la poitrine, en soufflant lentement.

Puis, des bruits de pas.

Dean écouta.

Et Castiel retira ses mains de sa tête pour la relever sur Sam.

"-_Castiel qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Dit-il à voix basse en s'accroupissant auprès de son ami.

Dean reconnu la voix de son frère mais n'entendait pas distinctement les mots.

"-_Vous vous êtes engueulé ou quoi ? _

"-_Non, j'ai juste dis ce qu'il y avait à dire... _Dit-il la voix éraillée.

Dean se redressa sur son lit pour tenter d'entendre mieux.

"-_Lève toi Castiel, viens._ Dit Sam en se redressant et attrapant Castiel par le bras pour le faire se lever du sol.

Dean debout tout près de sa porte entendait très bien à présent.

"-_Viens avec moi._ Dit Sam en obligeant Castiel à le suivre.

Castiel se laissa emmener et Sam ouvrit la porte de l'ex ange pour le faire rentrer dans sa chambre avant de refermer derrière eux et Dean se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, dos à la sienne.

.

"-Tu lui as dis ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

"-_Non, je lui ai dis qu'on ne devait pas gâcher noël avec nos humeurs_. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Sam s'assied à coté de lui en soufflant.

"-Putain Castiel merde ! Il faut que tu lui dise !

"-_Non je ne peux pas faire ça, je le dégoûte..._

"-Hein ?

Castiel n'approfondit pas ses dires.

"-Il t'as dit que tu le dégoûtais ? Demanda Sam éberlué.

"-_Non..._

"-Et bien alors ? Enlèves toi ça de la tête parce que je suis sûr du contraire !

"-...

"-Castiel... tu ne le dégoûte pas tu peux me croire ! Et tu lui sauterais dessus pour l'embrasser, il ne te repousserait pas Castiel. Il ne te repousserait pas ! Est ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

"-...

"-Castiel ... Dean t'aime comme un dingue tu ne le vois pas ? Lâcha-t-il tout à coup, surpris que Castiel ne relève pas la tête avec un visage radieux.

"-_C'est faux._

"-Mais non Castiel c'est totalement vrai !

"-_Non Sam... il y a des choses que tu ignores et ... je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes sur ton frère. Il ne m'aime pas non._

"-Il s'est bien passé quelque chose cet après midi alors hein ? j'avais raison ... Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? A moins que ce ne soit toi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Castiel ? Dis moi !

"-_Non Sam. Avec Dean on a décidé de ne plus reparler de ça, je ... je ne veux plus reparler de ça, je suis désolé Sam mais non..._

"-Castiel...

"-_Oh Sam ça fait tellement mal si tu savais..._ Dit-il au bord de craquer, les mains sur son visage, se sentant perdre son combat contre ses larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser violemment.

"-Oh je sais oui, je sais.. Dit Sam en passant son bras sur ses épaules pour l'approcher de lui.

Et finissant par craquer, Castiel se tourna vers son ami, avant de s'agripper à sa chemise et de poser son front contre son torse, en pleurs.

Pas habitué à ce genre de rapprochement, Sam hésita une seconde, puis, peiné par la douleur qui secouait Castiel, il finit par poser une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête.

Castiel pleura de longues minutes, Sam ne dit rien, lui apportant juste le réconfort d'être là pour lui et au bout d'un moment, Castiel devint silencieux.

"-Castiel ?

"-...

"-Castiel ? Répéta-t-il en le redressant un peu.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et se rendant soudain compte de ce qui s'était passé, la gêne le submergea.

"-_Je suis désolé._ Dit-il en défroissant la chemise du chasseur.

"-C'est rien c'est rien, allonges toi, faut que tu dormes.

Castiel acquiesça et Sam se leva pour qu'il puisse s'étendre sur son lit.

"-Demain est un autre jour Castiel. Finit-il par lui dire en pressant son épaule.

"-_Oui, demain, un autre jour..._ Merci Sam.

"-Ca va aller ?

"-_Oui._

"-Je te laisse alors..

"-...

"-Bonne nuit.

"-_Bonne nuit Sam._

Sam éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre, tandis que Castiel fermait les yeux.

"_Demain est un autre jour..._ Se répéta-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**../..**

* * *

**La suite très vite ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici Mon chapitre 2 mes amis ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi j'ai trop kiffé de l'écrire hihi**

**Merci à vous d'être toujours là pour ce petit (long) récit de Noël**

**Et je vous dis Bonne lecture à toutes et tous et à tout en bas ^^**

* * *

**Cette place près de lui est aussi pour toi**

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Au petit matin, Castiel ouvrit les yeux et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Il avait le coeur serré, mais il ne devait pas penser à la veille. Et comme leitmotiv, il focalisa son esprit sur noël. Il ne devait penser qu'à ça ! Noël ! Noël ! Noël ! Car noël était le lendemain et le soir même ils devaient réveillonner en famille !

En famille !

A ce mot Castiel sourit.

Oui !

Ce soir était le grand soir et il avait du pain sur la planche pour organiser tout ça.

S'asseyant au bord de son lit, son sourire ne le quitta pas et se levant, il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et sauta sous la douche.

Revigoré, il s'essuya, mit sa serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Jean, tee shirt, chemise, chaussettes hop hop hop... il était prêt !

Et se chaussant rapidement, il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas décidé, son sourire toujours étalé sur ses lèvres, il était impatient !

.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il était le premier debout.

Il prépara du café et alors que la cuisine était remplie des effluves d'or noir, Sam arriva à son tour.

"-Bonjour Sam ! Dit Castiel toujours aussi enjoué, surprenant le chasseur.

"-Salut Castiel ! Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

"-On ne peut mieux ! Un café ?

"-Oh avec plaisir. Dit-il en s'asseyant avec le sourire, complètement contaminé par la bonne humeur de Castiel qui lui servit une grande tasse de café frais et prit place face à lui à la table.

"-On a du travail qui nous attend aujourd'hui !

"-Ah oui il va pas falloir chaumer. Dit Sam.

"-Je vais décorer le grand salon en premier lieu.

"-Tu veux décorer la salle ?

"-Oui y'a pas de raison ! On va faire ça en grand !

"-Et bien ! Juste pour nous, t'embêtes pas trop quand même !

Castiel lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

"-J'en ai envie ! Et puis vous aussi vous avez vu grand avec toute la nourriture que vous avez acheté hier !

"-C'est vrai tu as raison. Faisons ça en grand !

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Dean entra dans la pièce, le visage neutre et quand il les vit tous les deux face à face à la table, il se mordit la joue pour ne pas faire demi tour.

"-Bonjour Dean ! Dit Castiel en se levant avec un grand sourire. Un café ?

"-Salut ! Dit-il étonné de l'humeur joyeuse de l'ange. Oui je veux bien merci.

"-Assieds toi je t'apporte ça !

Sam le regarda amusé et Dean ne put résister plus longtemps. La bonne humeur de Castiel remplissait l'espace et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

"-Et ouais ! Dit Sam. Il est énervant hein ? On peut pas avoir sa mauvaise humeur du matin tranquille avec lui. Finit-il en riant.

Dean rit à son tour et Castiel lui posait son café devant lui, quand Kevin arriva.

"-**Cadeaux sous le sapin ! ... FAIT !** Dit-il avec entrain et un grand sourire.** Salut tout le monde !**

"-Un café Kevin ?

"-Yes ! Merci Castiel ! Dit-il en se jetant sur sa chaise alors qu'il lui posait déjà son café sur la table avant de récupérer sa tasse vide et de la mettre dans l'évier.

"-Bon allez ! Je vais décorer la salle !

"-Je te rejoins tout de suite ! Lui dit Kevin.

"-Ok ! A tout de suite !

Castiel sortit et les deux frères se regardèrent amusés avant de tourner leur attention sur Kevin qui ingurgitait son café à toute vitesse.

"-Hey ! Doucement Kev'. Dit Dean. Vas pas t'étouffer !

"-Pas de temps à perdre. Dit le jeune prophète avant de se lever pour poser sa tasse désormais vide dans l'évier et de sortit à son tour de la cuisine pour rejoindre Castiel.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent à nouveau et la tête de Kevin réapparue à la porte, les faisant sursauter.

"-Et on ne traîne pas Messieurs ! Dit-il avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Ils rirent et finirent leur café.

"-Faut que j'emballe mes cadeaux. Dit Sam.

"-Ouais moi aussi pfff...

"-Ok ! On fait ça vite fait et on attaque la suite du programme.

"-Ouais Allez ! Avant de se faire engueuler. Dit-il faisant rire son frère.

* * *

Quand il vit les cadeaux de Kevin sous le sapin, Castiel eut une hésitation, mais finit par aller chercher le sien et le déposa sous le sapin lui aussi. Il ne manquerait pas d'être questionné, ça c'était sûr et ça l'amusa finalement.

Kevin le regarda avec étonnement, mais ne dit rien et ils finirent de décorer la grande salle de guirlandes et autres décorations en tous genres qu'ils trouvèrent dans les cartons qu'ils avaient sorti la veille.

* * *

Quand Dean eut terminé, il rejoignit Sam dans sa chambre avec ses cadeaux dans les bras.

"-Alors ? Pas encore fini ?

"-Si c'est bon, un dernier...bout...de...scotch... Voilà ! C'est bon ! Terminé !

Sam empila ses cadeaux et suivit Dean jusqu'au grand salon pour aller mettre tout ça sous le sapin.

Une fois dans la salle où Kevin était seul, ils restèrent figés quelques secondes devant la fiole de verre et son contenu rose et lumineux qui dansait à l'intérieur.

"-Ca c'est Castiel. Dit Kevin.

"-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être... Dit Dean, rongé de curiosité en posant ses paquets sous le sapin, les yeux rivés sur le flacon.

"-Alors ça... vas savoir ... c'est vrai que c'est vraiment intrigant. Dit Sam en déposant lui aussi ses cadeaux sous l'arbre.

"-Il m'a dit que c'était pour nous ! Nous trois ! Dit Dean. Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus. Ajouta-t-il en prenant le flacon dans ses mains pour le voir de près.

"-Et je pense que c'est pour ça il a eu besoin d'une plume d'ange, c'est pas rien ! Dit Kevin en s'accroupissant à coté de Dean pour regarder les volutes roses pâle danser dans la fiole.

"-Je serais vous je reposerai ça tout de suite là où c'était. Dit Sam faisant retourner les deux autres vers lui.

Et suivant son regard, ils virent Castiel qui était à la porte de la salle en train de les observer, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Dean reposa le flacon de verre délicatement sous le sapin et se redressa gêné.

"-Il a raison. Dit Castiel en avançant vers eux. Ne l'ouvrez pas maintenant vous gâcheriez tout.

"-Mais on n'allait pas l'ouvrir ! Dit Kevin. Hein les gars ?

"-Non non ! Dit Sam.

"-Dis nous ce que c'est Cass. C'est une torture ton truc là.

"-Non Dean. Je t'ai dis hier que tu ne saurais rien avant noël. Bon en fait c'est pas pour demain, mais pour ce soir, mais, je ne vous dirai rien, il ne vous reste que quelques heures à attendre, vous pouvez quand même attendre quelques heures non ?

"-T'es dur avec nous. Dit Sam.

Castiel rit, suivit des autres et ils retournèrent tous dans la cuisine.

"-Bon ! On prépare quoi pour ce soir ? Demanda Sam.

"-Tout ! Dit Castiel sans hésitation.

"-Hein ? T'es dingue ? Dit Dean. Tout ?

"-Oui on a dit qu'on allait profiter, alors allons-y ! On prépare tout ce que vous avez ramené hier. Si vous les avez acheté c'est que vous en aviez envie non ? Alors aujourd'hui on se fait plaisir !

Dean le regarda, sa joie, ses yeux pétillants, son sourire, Oh il savait ce dont il avait envie là tout de suite... Pensa-t-il en se provoquant un douloureux pincement au coeur en le suivant du regard et le voyant se mettre à coté de Sam qui avait ouvert un livre de cuisine.

Détournant alors les yeux, il se tourna vers Kevin qui sortit la dinde du frigo et lui mit lourdement dans les bras.

Ils avaient du boulot, ne plus penser qu'à ça ! Ne plus penser qu'à ça ! Se dit-il.

Et ils s'y mirent tous avec entrain.

.

A midi, ils se firent quelques petits sandwichs dans du pain de mie pour ne pas se gaver l'estomac, vu la quantité de nourriture qu'ils allaient devoir ingurgiter le soir même et continuèrent leurs préparatifs.

* * *

Vers 18h, tout était fin prêt, mis à par les cuissons de dernière minute et la dinde était dans le four, attendant son heure.

"-Je vais aller préparer la table. Dit Castiel.

"-Je viens t'aider ! Dit Kevin toujours aussi enthousiaste.

"-Non non Kevin, vous trois vous allez vous préparer, je vous veux sur votre 31 et je ne tolérerai aucune discussion ! Dit-il en levant son index vers Dean qui ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose et qui la referma donc, amusé du fait qu'ils n'aient pas leur mot à dire. Allez Allez ! Continua Castiel en tapant des mains. Filez vous préparer ! Vous avez une heure !

"-Ok ok ! On y va ! Dit Dean.

"-Wow ! C'est qu'il rigole pas ! Dit Sam en riant.

"-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre moi ? Dit Kevin. J'ai rien de bien smart dans mes fringues.

"-Viens Kev'. Dit Dean en le prenant pas les épaules.

"-Ouais on va s'occuper de toi t'inquiète. Dit Sam en venant de l'autre coté du prophète en posant son bras sur celui de son frère sur les épaules du jeune homme avant qu'ils ne l'entraînent tous les deux hors de la cuisine pour aller vers les chambres.

Castiel les regarda s'en aller. Il était content.

Faisant un tour d'horizon satisfait sur les comptoirs couverts de plats en tous genres, il sourit et sortit de la cuisine à son tour pour aller préparer la table.

.

Une fois les couverts et les assiettes mises, il ajouta tous les verres, les serviettes de table, des chandeliers, tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé pour l'apéritif, les bouteilles et une fois terminé, regardant une dernière fois sa table avec un sourire satisfait, il fila se préparer rapidement.

* * *

Comme Dean et Sam avaient commencé par s'occuper de trouver de quoi se mettre à Kevin, il fut le premier à être prêt. Un pantalon noir de rigueur et un petit pull fin gris sur un tee shirt blanc, il enfila sa veste, se demandant s'il devait fermer un bouton ou pas et il finit par opter pour la version veste ouverte avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller attendre les autres dans la grande salle de réception.

Une fois arrivé à la porte de la salle, il resta figé une seconde, puis, fit quelques pas lents à l'intérieur, tourna autour de la grande table en accélérant son pas de plus en plus, pour finir par sortir en courant de la pièce en direction des chambres.

Entrant sans frapper dans la chambre de Dean comme une furie, il fit sursauter ce dernier qui enfilait sa veste.

"-WOW Kev' !

"-Dean ! Viens voir la salle ! Le coupa-t-il.

"-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sam qui était prêt et entrait derrière lui.

"-Venez voir la salle ! La table ! Dit Kevin avant de pousser Sam dans le couloir et repartir à toute vitesse, les deux frères à ses trousses.

.

"-Regardez ça ! Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce suivit de près par Dean, puis, Sam qui rentra dans son frère qui s'était stoppé à un pas de la porte.

"-Putain ! Il a perdu la tête ou quoi ? Dit Dean.

"-Ouais ! C'est dingue ! Dit Kevin. 14 ! Il a mis la table pour 14 !

"-Merde ! Dit Sam. Il a invité des gens ma parole ! Sachant parfaitement que c'était impossible.

"-Hm. Fit Castiel qui arrivait derrière eux, habillé d'un pantalon noir, chemise blanche, veste noire. Bravo Messieurs, vous êtes très beaux, c'est parfait ! Ajouta-t-il sous leurs regards perplexes.

"-Cass... La table est grande d'accord mais t'étais pas obligé de mettre un couvert devant chaque chaise ! Dit Dean que Castiel détaillait de haut en bas.

Le chasseur avait opté pour le total look noir, du pantalon, à la veste, en passant par la chemise ouverte au col et l'ex ange apprécia grandement de le voir ainsi, puis, secouant la tête pour ne pas s'égarer, il remonta son regard vers celui de Dean qui le fixait aussi.

"-Je ne pouvais pas laisser la table avec 13 couverts, ça ne se fait pas, j'en ai donc rajouté un. C'est comme ça qu'on fait non ? Dit-il exprès en jouant avec eux.

"-Et bien oui. Dit Sam. Mais le couvert supplémentaire pour les proches qui ne sont plus, c'est un seul en général !

"-Je sais. Très élégant aussi Sam ! Dit-il pour changer de sujet, vu que Sam commençait à chauffer.

Sam baissa les yeux sur lui même en frottant machinalement ses mains sur les pans de sa veste, noire pour lui aussi, tout comme son pantalon, sa chemise étant d'un rouge sombre presque bordeaux et il releva les yeux sur Castiel.

"-Merci. Dit-il. Mais là tu changes de sujet !

"-Oui ! Dit Castiel amusé. Allez !

Faisant quelques pas pour se retrouver au bout de la table, il tira la chaise.

"-Sam... Si tu veux bien te donner la peine. Dit-il en attendant que le chasseur vienne s'asseoir.

Sam hésita, regarda les deux autres qui haussèrent les épaules et il finit par accéder à la demande de Castiel.

Quand ce fut fait, Castiel se déplaça sur la gauche du chasseur et laissant la première place du coté, vide, il tira la chaise suivante.

"-Dean...

Dean le regarda et Castiel lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir et il vint à lui, s'installant à la place indiquée.

Puis, Castiel sauta deux chaises à la gauche de Dean pour tirer l'avant dernière.

"-Kevin, toi tu es ici.

Kevin vint s'asseoir sans discuter et Castiel contourna la table pour être face à eux.

Ils étaient complètement perdus et même inquiets du comportement de Castiel, mais ce dernier était de plus en plus amusé.

"-Cass... t'es en plein délire ou quoi ? Dit Dean.

"-Non pas du tout Dean. Je vais à présent vous offrir mon cadeau qui vous intriguait tant... Dit-il en se dirigeant dans le coin de la pièce sous leurs regards ahuris pour ramasser la fiole de verre sous le sapin.

Une fois l'objet en main, il vint se poster à la place en face de Kevin, la deuxième de l'autre coté de la table.

"-Ah ! Juste un petit point qui a son importance ! Ne bougez pas d'ici ! Ce que je veux dire c'est, ne partez pas en courant chercher vos armes, votre sel ou je ne sais quoi ok ? C'est ... réel !

Les deux chasseurs froncèrent les sourcils mais acquiescèrent.

"-Et bien si on est d'accord, allons-y ! Il est 19h et à partir de cet instant, nous seront à tout jamais ... une belle et grande ... famille. Dit-il avant de se pencher sur la place vide devant lui.

Ouvrant alors le flacon, une légère vapeur rose s'échappa du goulot et il en approcha sa bouche :

"-_Joanna.._. Chuchota-t-il.

Une petite volute de fumée rose sortit alors de la fiole en un bond et tomba sur la chaise avant de s'allonger vers le haut, vers le bas, prenant une forme humaine et Jo se matérialisa sur la chaise.

Les trois spectateurs en restèrent la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, sidérés.

Jo se tourna vers les frères avec un grand sourire et leur fit un petit signe de la main.

"-Salut Dean !

"-Jo... Répondit ce dernier ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Et Castiel se déplaça derrière la chaise suivante.

"-_Ash..._ Dit-il tout bas.

Et le même processus se reproduisit, faisant apparaître Ash en chair et en os sur la chaise.

"-Hey ! Salut les mecs ! Comment va la vie ?

"-Heu bien, bien. Dit Sam.

Castiel passa à la chaise suivante :

"-_Ellen..._

...

"-Salut les garçons ! Et bien ! Décrispez !

"-Salut Ellen. Dirent-ils en coeur, se détendant, leurs coeurs se remplissant de joie au fil des secondes, sans qu'ils ne contrôlent quoi que ce soit.

Kevin regardait tous ces gens qui apparaissaient devant lui, complètement stupéfait et muet d'admiration devant le cadeau de Castiel.

"-_Bobby..._

A l'apparition de Bobby, Sam mit sa main devant sa bouche et Dean était complètement halluciné, il savait ce qui allait suivre et il sentait son coeur gonfler, partagé entre bonheur et tristesse mais tant de bonheur !

"_-John..._ Dit doucement Castiel à la dernière place, à la droite de Sam.

"-Papa ! Dit Dean la gorge serrée, au bord des larmes, son poing serré contre sa bouche pour se contenir.

Sam ne put résister plus longtemps et se pencha vers son père pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Castiel passa derrière John et Sam pour se poster derrière la chaise entre les deux frères.

Sam se redressa pour voir et Dean croisa le regard de son ange qui le regardait autant au bord des larmes que lui, tellement il était heureux que le rituel fonctionne à la perfection.

Puis, se penchant au dessus de la chaise, la bouche près du flacon qui se vidait au fur et à mesure des appels, il chuchota :

"-_Jessica..._

Au prénom prononcé, Sam ne put retenir ses larmes regardant la femme qui aurait du rester sienne apparaître et elle lui sourit.

"-Bonsoir Sam. Dit-elle en tendant vers lui sa main qu'il prit entre les siennes pour en embrasser la paume avant de placer ses mains de chaque coté de son visage pour l'embrasser.

Dean regarda la scène, regarda Castiel.

Pourquoi faire revenir sa petite amie s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ? ...

Il n'y a rien ! Il n'y a rien entre eux ! Se dit-il.

Castiel passa derrière lui en posant sa main sur son épaule et se pencha vers la chaise vide à son coté.

"-_Mary..._ Dit-il en serrant un peu plus son épaule.

Et Dean regarda sa mère apparaître à coté de lui sans plus retenir ses larmes.

"-Maman... Dit Sam qui s'était levé et était derrière Dean.

John se leva aussi et rejoignit ses fils, pendant que Mary apparaissait et que Castiel s'éloignait.

Dean se leva pour serrer son père dans ses bras et Mary fut enfin parmi eux.

Regardant devant elle, elle suivit le regard d'Ellen qui était de l'autre coté de la table et se retourna, pour voir ses trois hommes réunis. Elle se leva alors pour prendre ses enfants dans ses bras.

Tous quatre en pleurs, ils étaient heureux d'être réunis.

Et tous les autres se levèrent à leur tour et vinrent rejoindre les deux frères de l'autre coté de la table.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel tint la fiole dans son dos pour l'éloigner de sa bouche le plus possible et se pencha à l'oreille de Kevin.

"-_A ton tour._ Lui dit-il avant de se reculer, lui faire un grand sourire et de laisser la chaise à sa droite pour s'occuper de celle sa gauche en premier.

"-_Channing..._ Chuchota-t-il, faisant apparaître sa petite amie qui lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle le vit devant elle.

"-C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé par elle. Dit Castiel amusé, à Kevin, qui ne pouvait plus parler, sa bouche ayant été prise d'assaut.

"-Et pour finir...

A ses mots, Kevin s'arracha des lèvres de son enthousiaste petite amie pour se retourner de l'autre coté.

"-_Linda..._

La mère de Kevin apparu à son tour et Castiel leva le flacon à présent vide devant ses yeux, avant se retourner là où il avait commencé pour y récupérer le bouchon, de l'autre coté de la table où il n'y avait plus personne. Puis, il déposa le flacon dans un coin de la pièce par terre, avant de relever les yeux sur les autres et se faire sauter dessus par Kevin qui le serra dans ses bras.

"-Oh merci Castiel c'est génial ! Dit le jeune prophète.

"-Ce n'est que jusqu'au levé du soleil tu sais.

"-Oui je me doute bien, mais merci quand même. Dit-il en le serrant un peu plus fort, avant de le lâcher.

Puis, lui souriant les larmes aux yeux, il retourna auprès de sa mère et de Channing qui le regardaient avec tendresse.

A ce moment là, Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui pencha la tête avec un petit sourire, il avait l'air tellement heureux, mais... tellement seul soudainement.

"-**S'il vous plait !** Dit Castiel très fort, pour couvrir les voix de tout le monde. **Il faut que je vous dise certaines petites choses, pourriez vous m'écouter une minutes s'il vous plait ?**

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui, attentifs.

"-Alors, je ne serai pas long, ce ne sont que quelques détails techniques. D'abord je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à nos invités. Je suis heureux que ça ai bien fonctionné, la magie de l'Égypte antique est un monde bien éloigné du mien, je n'étais sûr de rien... Et donc, oui ! Vous êtes bel et bien réels, vous n'êtes ni des esprits, ni des fantômes, ni des zombies, vous êtes humains ! Ensuite, autre détail très important ! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici ! Le bunker est comme un cercle de sel, mais n'est pas une barrière, faites attention, si vous sortez dehors vous remontez directement. Mais vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble ici. Et pour finir, je suis désolé mais vous n'êtes là que pour douze heures, jusqu'au levé du soleil. Donc vers les 7h du matin, vous retournerez au Paradis, je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé mieux qu'une nuit entière. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'à la même heure, chaque année à partir de cette date, toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce réapparaîtrons à la même place et ce, jusqu'à ce que le dernier de nous quatre vous ait rejoint là-haut. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes une grande et belle famille qui se réunira tout les ans à noël.

"-Tous les ans ? Demanda Dean.

"-Oui.

"-Et si je comprend bien ... par exemple, si je meure cette année...

"-Tu seras quand même parmi nous au noël prochain. Finit Castiel.

"-Wow c'est puissant !

"-C'est le grand livre des morts égyptien...

"-Ah c'était ça dans la bibli'...

"-Bien joué gamin ! Dit Bobby, comme s'il avait fait exprès de l'interrompre et qui allait vers Castiel.

Castiel lui sourit et se laissa étreindre par le vieux bonhomme, qui lui avait beaucoup manqué à lui aussi.

"-Je suis content de vous revoir Bobby. Dit-il.

"-Moi aussi gamin. Tu n'as plus d'ailes il paraît ?

Castiel fit non en baissant la tête.

"-Oh excuse moi, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ce qu'il y a c'est que j'aurais jamais cru que ce genre de chose t'arriverait à toi.

"-C'est pas grave Bobby, c'est comme ça, je fais avec, c'est pas facile d'être humain...

"-Et de ressentir des choses hein ? Le coupa-t-il.

"-_Oui..._

"-Pousse toi vieux bougre ! Dit Mary en lui faisant faire demi tour avant de le pousser un peu plus loin de Castiel à qui elle voulait parler, avec un grand sourire pour le vieux bougre en question.

"-**Hey ! John ! Ta femme me violente !** Cria Bobby à son ami.

"-**Bien fait pour toi ! Ca te fera le cuir !** Dit John que Bobby rejoignait auprès de Ash, Ellen, Sam et Jessica.

"-Castiel ?

"-Oui...

"-Je suis vraiment très heureuse de faire la connaissance de l'ange de mon fils.

"-Mais je ne...

"-Oui je sais que tu ne l'es plus, mais pour lui tu le seras toujours. Tu sais, de mon vivant j'ai prié tous les jours pour que les anges veillent sur Dean et je suis vraiment heureuse aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai été exaucée au delà de toutes mes espérances.

Castiel sourit et jeta un regard en coin vers Dean qui était en grande conversation avec Jo derrière Mary et fronça imperceptiblement le front.

"-Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois Castiel. Jo c'est comme sa petite sœur, elle n'est pas une rivale.

Castiel la regarda ahuris en rougissant légèrement.

"-Oui, je ressens tes émotions et tes pensées ... comme nous tous ici d'ailleurs. Vous êtes tous quatre totalement transparents pour nous...

"-Mais comment ... ?

"-Je ne sais pas mais de toute façon, l'amour des vivants monte jusqu'au Paradis tu le sais, donc, on savait déjà avant de venir ici. On le sait tous ici Castiel. Et quand je dis tous, je parle aussi de Sam et du jeune prophète. Il n'y a que Dean qui ne sait pas...

"**-MARY !** Cria John de l'autre coté de la table, l'interrompant et faisant tourner la tête de Dean vers sa mère, qui la vit en grande conversation avec Castiel et ça lui fit tout drôle.

"-**Quoi John ?**

"-**A ton avis, le blanc ou le noir ?**

"-**Le noir ! Le blanc fait trop mafieux sur toi mon amour !**

"-**Ok !** Dit-il en riant.

"-_On se reparle un peu plus tard ?_ Dit-elle tout bas à Castiel avec un sourire qui lui en rappela un autre qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Castiel acquiesça et Mary rejoignit son mari.

John, qui comme tous les autres portait une longue toge blanche, passa ses mains sur le tissus et il se retrouva en smoking noir, pochette verte et rouge de circonstance, chemise blanche.

"-Wow ! Fit Bobby. C'est vrai que nos hôtes sont sur leur 31, virons cette robe.

A ses mots Dean, Sam et Kevin se tournèrent en même temps vers Castiel qui leur fit un sourire du_ "oui je vous ai bel et bien manipulé jusqu'au bout"_ et passant ses mains sur lui, Bobby se retrouva à son tour en smoking.

Jo suivit le mouvement et se changea, pour passer une courte robe de soirée, moulante et dorée. Et tous les invités finirent par en faire de même.

En dernier, Mary glissa ses mains le long de sa toge devant son mari et se changea, pour porter une longue robe près du corps, rouge et or.

"-Hm Chérie, elle te va toujours à ravir. Dit John en la faisant tourner devant lui avant de l'embrasser, sous les yeux de leurs fils, qui les regardaient être là et vivre comme si de rien n'était.

"-_Il faut profiter de cette soirée._ Dit Castiel à l'oreille de Dean qui ne l'avait pas vu approcher derrière lui et en eut un frisson. _Le temps passe vite._

Dean se tourna vers lui.

"-_Merci Cass..._ Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire qui lui fit un bien fou et lui rendant en plissant les yeux, il s'éloigna de nouveau de lui.

"**-Et bien si on passait à table ?** Dit Dean à l'assemblée qui explosa d'enthousiasme.

Et chacun reprit sa place avec effervescence.

* * *

Dean, Sam et Kevin étaient sur un petit nuage et profitaient au maximum de leurs invités, oubliant totalement, pour quelques heures, le fait qu'ils étaient tous des défunts, se gavant d'eux, minute après minute avec bonheur.

Castiel assis à la dernière place, à coté de Jo, les regardait et se tournant vers Dean qui discutait avec Bobby et Ellen face à lui, il croisa le regard de Mary qui lui sourit en penchant la tête. Gêné, Castiel détourna les yeux et se leva pour débarrasser un peu et apporter les entrées.

"-Je vais t'aider ! Dit Jo qui se levait déjà, avant qu'il n'ai pu lui dire de ne pas se déranger et Linda se leva aussi pour lui donner un coup de main.

Une fois tous trois dans la cuisine, elle hallucinèrent de la quantité de nourriture que les garçons avaient préparé pour la soirée.

"-Mais ils savaient que tu allais nous faire venir ? Demanda Jo.

"-Non.

"-Mais comment as tu réussi à leur faire préparer tout ça pour quatre ? Demanda Linda, étonnée.

"-En fait quand ils ont été faire les courses, ils se sont un peu laissé emporter par leur enthousiasme, une chance ! Et je leur ai dis qu'après tout on avait qu'à tout préparer et profiter de toutes ces bonnes choses qu'ils avaient ramené.

"-Bien joué ! Dit Jo amusée.

"-Je trouve aussi. Dit Castiel fier de lui.

"-On emmène quoi alors ? Demanda Linda.

"-Et bien, tout ce qui est sur ce comptoir là.

"-Ok ! Dit Jo en emportant une partie des plats.

Linda en fit autant et Ellen arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, tenant la porte aux deux autres, le temps qu'elles sortent.

"-Merci maman ! Dit Jo en prenant une voix de petite fille.

"-De rien mon bébé.

Une fois seule avec Castiel, elle vint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras sans préambule.

"-Merci pour tout Castiel. Je regrette qu'on ne se soit pas connu mieux, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Castiel rougit.

"-Merci. Dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

"-Non vraiment merci beaucoup...

"-Elle a raison Castiel. Dit Sam qui était à la porte.

Ellen lâcha Castiel et se tourna vers Sam pour l'étreindre lui aussi.

"-Je suis contente d'être parmi vous. Lui dit-elle avant de le lâcher. Je prend ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Castiel en lui montrant les plats restants.

"-Heu oui. Dit-il en la regardant emporter les dernières entrées.

Sam lui ouvrit la porte et elle les laissa tous les deux.

"-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier de ce cadeau que tu viens de nous faire Castiel. Dit Sam, ému. Merci pour nos parents, merci pour tous les autres ... merci pour Jess...

"-Je me rend soudain compte, pour toi comme pour Kevin, que c'était peut-être un cadeau empoisonné...

"-Pourquoi ? Non non Castiel !

"-Mais Sam... Tu ne la verras qu'une fois par an .. .Comment vas tu vivre ta vie ?

"-Castiel ... S'était elle ma vie... Non vraiment, ne te reproches rien, je suis si heureux, t'imagines même pas.

Castiel baissa la tête.

"-Castiel. Dit Sam en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire relever les yeux sur lui. C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde que tu viens de me faire.

"-Tu es sûr ?

"-Oui. Dit-il en pressant son épaule. J'en suis sûr... Merci Castiel.

Castiel acquiesça.

"-On y retourne ?

"-Oui, attends, les bouteilles de vin là .. il faut les emporter.

"-Ok ! Dit-il en en prenant, laissant l'autre moitié à Castiel. Mais dis moi ... comment tu aurais fais si on avait pas acheté toute cette nourriture hier ?

"-Je dois avouer que j'en sais rien. Dit-il amusé.

"-Bon au moins ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on aurait eu de quoi boire ! C'est déjà ça !

"-Oui, la cave des hommes de lettre m'aurait peut-être sauvé.

"-Et on a trois desserts ! Dit Sam en riant.

"-Ouiiiii ! Dit Castiel en riant à son tour quand ils rentraient dans la salle de réception.

Dean qui les vit revenir tous les deux de la cuisine, sourit de les voir rire et suivit Castiel des yeux quand lui et son frère déposèrent les bouteilles tout le long de la table, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa place à coté de Jo ... à coté du couvert supplémentaire du bout de la table... un couvert vide... personne n'était là pour lui et il se sentit soudainement mal de profiter des siens alors que lui était seul. Bien sûr il semblait bien s'amuser, avec Ash qui le prenait à partie, face à lui Kevin, Linda et Channing qui riaient avec lui des pitreries de Ash et Jo qui ne le lâchait pas, collée constamment à lui, à le toucher, à poser sa tête contre son épaule, à échanger des sourires... des rires avec lui...

"-Vas le voir... Lui dit sa mère qui vit la direction fixe de son regard.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il gêné, en détournant les yeux de Castiel pour la regarder.

Puis, une main se posa sur son épaule droite et Jessica se pencha vers lui, entrant dans la conversation :

"-Tu sais que votre rayonnement crève les cieux ? Dit-elle. Le problème c'est que tant qu'aucun de vous deux ne pliera vers l'autre, vos rayonnements continuerons d'aller dans le même sens mais resterons parallèles, alors qu'il serait si simple de les faire se croiser...

"-Quoi ?...

"-Elle a raison Dean. Poursuivit Mary. Castiel t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines même pas et je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes ...

"-Quoi ? Mais ..._non... ... ...oui je... ... ... Il ... Il m'aime ?_

"-Mais oui idiot ! Poursuivit sa mère. Alors pourquoi continuer de vous torturer ? Même Sam à vu votre petit manège, Kevin aussi !

"-Sam et Kev' ?

"-Oui Dean ! Vas vers lui, Castiel ne le fera pas, tu le sais...

"-Il n'osera jamais faire le premier pas vers toi. Dit Jessica. C'est nouveau tout ça pour lui... Est ce que tu imagines à quel point il doit être perdu avec ces sentiments qui le rongent sans pouvoir les exprimer ?

"-Si tu ne fais rien il va finir par en souffrir. Dit Mary.

"-Merde ! Je crois que pour ça c'est déjà trop tard... j'ai fais une connerie hier...

"-Mais non Dean. Dit Jessica. Regarde !

Se tournant vers elle, il suivit son regard et tomba sur Castiel qui le regardait et qui détourna les yeux quand il croisa les siens.

"-Dean. Reprit Mary. Cette place près de lui est aussi pour toi...

Dean resta fixé sur Castiel, complètement perdu face aux révélations que venaient de lui faire sa mère et Jessica.

Pendant tout ce temps où il ne s'était contenté que de le regarder vivre, de profiter de chaque instant passé auprès de lui, à rêver de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réalisables, pendant tout ce temps, Castiel faisait la même chose envers lui, en silence... comme deux imbéciles, ils se tournaient autour sans oser faire le premier pas vers l'autre alors que leur sentiments étaient réciproques...

"-Oui Dean ! Dirent en coeur Mary et Jessica, qui avaient suivi son raisonnement.

"-Arrêtez de faire ça, ça devient gênant. Dit-il amusé, rougissant légèrement, en les regardant une à une.

Elles lui sourirent amusée elles aussi et Mary se pencha vers son oreille.

"-_Vas le voir Dean._ Lui dit-elle.

"-Ne perds pas plus de temps. Finit Jessica.

"-Vous avez raison. Dit-il finalement, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Se redressant alors pour se lever, Dean s'aperçu que Castiel n'était plus à sa place. Faisant le tour de la table du regard, il ne le trouva pas. Se levant alors, il alla vers Jo.

"-Dis moi Jo, où...

"-Il est sortit prendre l'air. Le coupa-t-elle. Il est blessé tu sais...

"-Je sais oui... Sortit prendre l'air ? Réalisa-t-il soudainement. Mais il ne doit pas sortir ! Dit-il en quittant Jo, sortant rapidement de la salle de réception pour aller vers la sortie du bunker.

Quand Sam vit son frère partir précipitamment, inquiet, il allait se lever pour le suivre, mais Jessica le retint en posant sa main sur son bras.

"-Non Sam...

Comprenant tout de suite, il sourit à la jeune femme.

"-Enfin. Dit-il. Il était temps qu'il se décide !

Puis, il se leva quand même de la place où il était à coté de son père qui discutait avec Bobby et Ellen, pour venir s'installer à la place de Dean, entre les deux femmes de sa vie.

Embrassant sa mère sur la joue, Jessica serrée contre lui de l'autre coté, un immense sourire illumina son visage.

"-**Ah ! Quel cadeau géniaaaal !** Cria-t-il, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers lui, leurs regards remplis de tendresse.

* * *

Dean qui arriva rapidement à la porte du bunker, l'ouvrit à la volée et Castiel qui y était adossé le plus possible pour rester dans le champs de protection des lieux, les yeux fermés, fut emporté en arrière, quand le battant se déroba derrière lui.

Rattrapé de justesse par Dean, qui le remit tout de suite sur ses pieds, il posa sa main sur son coeur en soufflant :

"-Oh ! Dean ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-il amusé.

"-Désolé. Quand Jo m'a dit que tu étais dehors j'ai flippé.

"-T'inquiètes pas, contre la porte je reste invisible.

"-Je sais oui... Dit-il en ne le quittant pas des yeux, le coeur battant la chamade de l'avoir si près de lui, avec l'euphorie intérieure que lui provoquait ce qu'il savait à présent.

"-Tu me cherchais pour quoi ?

"-Je ... Il faut qu'on parle d'hier Cass...

"-_Non s'il te plait Dean, je ne veux plus parler de ça._ Souffla-t-il en perdant son sourire en un centième de seconde, faisant le geste de s'éloigner de lui pour retourner auprès des autres, immédiatement stoppé par Dean qui le rattrapa par le bras.

"-_Castiel s'il te plait..._ Le supplia-t-il sachant parfaitement la vraie raison pour laquelle Castiel ne voulait plus en parler et le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Castiel ne se libéra pas de sa main sur son bras, mais baissa la tête, incapable de le regarder en face.

"-Viens par là. Dit Dean en le tirant à l'extérieur et refermant rapidement la porte derrière eux avant de l'appuyer contre le battant et de faire un pas en arrière.

"-_Dean... pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ Dit-il douloureusement. _Pourquoi tu remues le couteau dans la plaie ? Tu devrais profiter des tiens._

"-C'est ce que je fais Cass... Dit-il en le fixant toujours.

"-_Mais non._ Dit Castiel tout bas en baissant encore la tête, une douleur sourde dans le coeur.

"-Mais si !

Dean se pencha alors pour attraper son regard et le fit se redresser.

"-_Qu'est ce que tu veux Dean ?_

"-Retirer mes excuses... non, m'excuser de m'être excusé..

"-_De.. tes... tes excuses de quoi ? Je ne comprend rien Dean._

"-Je m'excuse de m'être excusé pour ce qui s'est passé hier...

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

"-Pourquoi ?

"-Parce que si ... si je t'ai embrassé c'est ... c'est parce que j'en avais envie ... et si tu m'as laissé faire... c'est que tu en avais envie aussi ... non ? Dit-il en sentant ses joues chauffer.

"-_Dean..._ Souffla Castiel, comme une plainte douloureuse, en détournant les yeux de lui.

"-Cass, Cass... S'il te plait, écoutes moi. Dit-il en franchissant le pas qui les séparait pour tourner son visage vers lui du bout des doigts sur son menton. ... _Cass je..._

Incapable de prononcer la suite, un long silence s'installa, alors qu'ils se regardaient de si près qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage.

Et celui de Dean se crispa de frustration mêlée de colère contre lui même.

"- ... _Oh Cass ... je ne sais pas dire ces choses là..._ Finit-il par dire en se détournant de lui et faisant quelques pas plus loin, dans la neige, passant nerveusement sa main sur son visage.

Castiel le regarda, comprenant soudainement ce qu'il cherchait désespérément à lui dire et son coeur rata un battement avant de se mettre à palpiter à tout rompre.

"-_Dean..._ regarde moi s'il te plait... je ne peux pas bouger de là... DEAN !

Shootant dans une pierre qui vola un peu plus loin et disparu dans la neige épaisse en faisant un bruit sourd, la tête basse, Dean finit par se retourner vers lui, mais sans le regarder.

"-Dean, regarde moi, sinon je me déplace pour t'y forcer et une fois hors du champs de protection, advienne que pourra !

Prenant sa menace au sérieux, Dean finit par relever la tête pour le regarder et ne pouvant résister au sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Castiel, il lui sourit à son tour.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, en silence et Castiel qui était à présent sûr d'avoir bien compris, se lança :

"-Dean ... Si ... Si tu ne sais pas le dire... et bien ... montre moi... Dit-il la gorge serrée par son combat contre sa propre timidité.

A ses mots, Dean sentit soudainement un poids phénoménal quitter ses épaules, son coeur et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il fit les deux pas qui le séparaient de Castiel, puis glissant ses deux mains de chaque coté de son cou en une douce caresse, il se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec un plaisir infini partagé, qui les fit frissonner.

Castiel faufila alors ses mains sous sa veste, sur ses hanches et Dean se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui en pressant son corps contre le sien.

Ce léger baiser, identique à celui de la veille, leur fit de nouveau exploser le coeur, qui battait à présent à tout rompre, tellement l'émotion était puissante d'avoir enfin ce qu'ils désiraient le plus au monde, ce qu'ils ne pensaient jamais avoir.

Et quand Castiel agrippa le bas du dos de Dean pour le serrer encore plus fort contre lui, ils entrouvrirent simultanément leurs bouches, approfondissant leur baiser avec une douceur grisante, en soupirant du bonheur d'être enfin deux, d'être enfin entier ensemble.

Leur baiser s'éternisa, comblant avec frénésie leur frustration passée, ils se dévoraient, ne voulant plus quitter ces lèvres, cette bouche tant désirées depuis si longtemps. Et en cet instant, ils surent tous deux que plus jamais ils ne pourraient se passer l'un de l'autre, car cet amour qui les consumait était si puissant, qu'il remplaçait à présent la moindre goutte de leur sang traversant leur coeur, qu'ils s'aimaient à en crever, au delà même de l'imagination.

Mais malgré ça, Dean ne put se résigner à abandonner.

S'arrachant alors aux lèvres de Castiel qui garda les yeux clos une seconde, complètement enivré d'avoir enfin le goût de Dean dans sa bouche, Dean le regarda, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux et posa son front contre le sien, il devait lui dire les mots...

"-_Putain t'imagines pas à quel point tu me rends dingue Cass... à quel point je .. je t'aime..._ Dit-il la gorge serrée dans un souffle que Castiel dévora.

"-_Oh si j'imagine très bien, c'est pareil pour moi, je t'aime tellement Dean..._ Dit-il avec ferveur._ Et... c'est ce qui fait que ta fuite d'hier m'a fait si mal... j'ai cru que le fait que je te laisse faire t'avais totalement dégoûté de moi et que je t'avais perdu pour toujours..._

"-_Je suis désolé Cass... J'ai .. .j'ai pas assumé.. j'ai... j'ai cru avoir perdu toute ton estime à la seconde où je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'étais en train de te faire... j'ai eu la sensation de t'avoir trahis, sali..._

"-S_ali ? Pourquoi ?_

"-_Parce que pour moi tu seras toujours un ange... Mon Ange..._

"-_Et maintenant ? _

"-_Maintenant rien n'a changé, tu es et resteras à tout jamais Mon Ange.. et .. . et je ne sais plus... je ... j'ai toujours la sensation de te salir mais... je t'aime plus que tout au monde et... Oh Cass je te demande pardon je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir..._ Finit-il en collant son visage au sien dans une grimace de douleur.

Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue et Dean se redressa un peu pour le regarder.

"-_Dean... l'amour est pur, ton amour est plus pur que tout ce qui existe, l'amour n'est pas sale Dean et..._

Castiel s'interrompit une seconde et ses joues prirent une coloration écarlate très significative avant qu'il ne reprenne :

"-_... Et si je m'offre totalement à toi ce n'est pas par perversion, c'est aussi par amour... il n'y a rien de dégradant là dedans..._

"-_Cass..._ Dit Dean gêné aux insinuations de son ange.

"-_Dean, n'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu n'y as jamais pensé... Je ne suis pas qu'un ange tu sais... imaginer ton corps nu à très souvent bercé mes nuits..._ Dit-il avec un sourire, vraiment gêné de son culot, mais son regard planté dans le sien tout de même.

"-_Non.. je ne te dirai pas ça Cass... Loin de là..._ Souffla Dean avant de glisser sa main droite à sa nuque, l'autre à sa hanche et d'investir sa bouche en un baiser lent et profond qui les fit soupirer de plaisir, remplissant leurs corps de frissons, battre leurs coeurs à toute allure.

S'agrippant au corps de l'autre comme pour s'en imprégner, une frénésie incontrôlable les prit alors, amplifiant leur baiser qui devint plus gourmand, plus dévorant ... et plus excitant, les emportant à toute allure au seuil d'une porte qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt à franchir tout de suite, ou tout du moins, une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de franchir dans l'immédiat. S'arrachant alors aux lèvres de l'autre, ils se regardèrent essoufflés, les yeux noirs de désir et desserrèrent leur étreinte, afin d'un tant soit peu calmer leurs ardeurs.

Sentant alors un gonflement dans son pantalon, gêné, Castiel tenta de se coller un peu plus contre la porte, repoussant subrepticement Dean, qui, posa ses mains sur la porte de chaque coté de sa tête et éloigna lui aussi son bassin du sien.

"-_Je suis désolé Dean, je ne contrôle pas encore bien mon corps.._. Dit-il honteux en baissant la tête.

Dean sourit.

"-_T'inquiètes Cass, il n'y a rien d'anormal là dedans, j'ai le même problème que toi là tout de suite si tu veux savoir..._ Dit-il amusé, au bord de rire de leur ennui physique quelque peu gênant.

Castiel le regarda amusé lui aussi, rougissant en pensant que Dean était dans cet état pour lui et ça l'excita encore plus.

"-_Nous voilà bien !_ Dit le chasseur en dévorant Castiel des yeux, son sourire se changeant en autre chose.

Puis le silence.

La tension entre eux était palpable.

La tentation était tentante autant pour l'un que pour l'autre... _la tentation... la tentation... l'envie... la tentation... le désir..._

Et Dean finit par plier les bras, rapprochant son visage de Castiel qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou en faufilant sa langue dans sa bouche tandis que Dean franchissait le demi pas de sécurité qu'il y avait entre eux, pour finalement presser leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre... leur faisant lâcher un grognement de plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre qui amplifia leur envie de l'autre, leur envie de plus, provoquant en eux un irrésistible besoin de frottements, que leurs corps leur réclamaient à grands coups de pulsions d'excitation dans le bas ventre et s'embrassant à perdre haleine, ils obéirent ... et bougèrent.

C'était bon... c'était fort... c'était terriblement grisant... gémissant et tremblant de plaisir, ils perdaient complètement pied, quand dans un regain de lucidité, Dean finit par s'arracher à la bouche de Castiel en s'éloignant de nouveau de lui :

"-_Non non non non non pas comme ça pas maintenant faut pas faut pas..._ Dit Dean... en secouant la tête les yeux fermés, comme pour se convaincre lui même. _Je veux pas ça... il ne faut pas... on a le temps..._ Dit-il en posant son front contre celui de Castiel. _On a le temps..._

Castiel, les mains toujours accrochées à sa nuque ferma les yeux en soufflant, pour reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de sa respiration et de son corps tout entier. Puis, glissant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, il lui fit redresser la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-_Je t'aime Dean_. Dit-il tout bas.

Dean caressa sa bouche de la sienne.

"-_Je t'aime Castiel._ Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de se reculer pour finalement se poster à sa droite, contre la porte et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, tirant Castiel par le bras pour qu'il en fasse autant, se disant que là, assis l'un à coté de l'autre, ils auraient peut-être une chance de réussir à se calmer.

Reprenant leur souffle, leur calme, tous deux les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée en arrière contre la porte ils gardèrent le silence un moment, s'écoutant respirer l'un l'autre et Castiel posa sa main sur celle de Dean qu'il avait posé sur un de ses genoux, plié devant lui, rouvrant les yeux, il se tourna vers lui.

"-Tu as les mains glacées. Dit-il en glissant ses doigts entre les siens pour amener sa main devant lui la presser entre les siennes.

"-Toi par contre tu as les mains brûlantes. Constata Dean, amusé d'une telle différence.

Castiel sourit et baissant la tête sur leurs mains unies et la manche de Dean s'étant retirée de son poignet, il vit sa montre et du coup.. l'heure.

"-La dinde ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup en amenant le poignet de Dean devant ses yeux pour mieux voir.

"-Quoi ?

"-Vite Dean ! Dit-il en se relevant.

Dean suivit son mouvement.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'heure, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait soudainement.

"-La dinde Dean ! Elle va être brûlée !

"-Merde !

Ils rentrèrent précipitamment. Toute excitation envolée comme par magie.

"-Et bien, en voilà un bon remède ! Dit Dean amusé.

"-Quoi ?

"-La dinde c'est vraiment loin d'être excitant. Dit-il en riant alors qu'ils entraient en trombe dans la cuisine et que Castiel éclatait de rire aussi.

"-Wow les jeunes ! On ne coure pas dans les couloirs ! Dit John qui était là avec Sam en train de sortir la dinde du four sous la surveillance de Mary qui leur sourit en les voyant ensemble.

Dean resta pétrifié devant son père alors que Castiel, entraîné par son élan, s'était agrippé à son bras pour s'arrêter.

"-Vous avez raté les entrées ! Dit Sam exprès pour signifier qu'ils avaient tous remarqué leur absence à tous les deux, alors que John posait la dinde sur le comptoir au dessus du four en les regardant lui aussi avec un sourire en coin.

"-C'est pas grave. Dit Castiel en se décrochant du bras de Dean en souriant et se dirigeant vers eux pour aider Sam à changer la dinde de plat. On se rattrapera sur autre chose.

Dean fit un sourire amusé en se disant qu'il était loin d'avoir l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, bien au contraire et sa mère vint à ses cotés, passant son bras dans son dos. En faisant de même, il la serra contre lui en penchant sa tête contre la sienne.

"-Dites ! Dit John en s'adressant à sa femme et son fils avec un large sourire de les voir ainsi. Vous avez l'intention de faire quelques chose ou vous êtes juste là pour nous regarder bosser ?

"-Mais vas-y Mon Chéri. Dit Mary. Emporte la bête, on amène le reste les garçons et moi !

La dinde, énorme, la dernière qui restait quand ils avaient été faire les courses, pesait son poids et farcie devait être encore pire et Dean s'amusa de voir son père grimacer en prenant le plat où trônait le volatile pour l'amener jusqu'à la grande salle.

Sam prit un grand bol de mâche ainsi que les couverts de services et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine devant son père avant de le suivre et l'accompagner jusqu'à la table.

Un grand bruit d'exclamation de joie, leur indiqua que John, Sam et la dinde étaient arrivés à bon port auprès des autres et Mary s'éloigna de Dean pour se poster à coté de Castiel et l'aider à faire chauffer le reste des accompagnements tandis que Dean se mit en charge de leur sortir des saladiers où ils pourraient les mettre.

Quand ils eurent terminé, elle prit deux saladiers de légumes et fit un bisou sur la joue de Castiel.

"-Bienvenue dans la famille. Lui dit-elle avant de se sauver en faisant un clin d'oeil à Dean qui rougit.

Castiel regarda Dean s'approcher de lui et posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, là où Mary l'avait embrassé, tout ému.

"-Ils le savent tous. Dit Dean en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

"-Je sais... C'est juste... que... j'ai l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose maintenant, grâce à toi.

"-Oui... une Famille Cass... c'est ça aussi une famille... ce n'est pas qu'un mot tu sais... Dit-il avant de l'embrasser. _Je t'aime Mon Ange._

"-_Moi aussi Dean._

Ils se sourirent une seconde, c'était si facile à dire à présent, puis, entendant des haussements de voix venant de la salle, ils se décidèrent à bouger.

Dean prit un grand saladier de purée de pommes de terre, Castiel un plat de pommes noisettes et le dernier garnis de haricots verts avant de se tortiller pour ne rien faire tomber et déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du chasseur.

Puis Castiel fit les trois pas vers la porte, la poussa pour la tenir ouverte en s'y adossant pour que Dean passe et se rendit compte qu'il ne le suivait pas. Se tournant alors vers lui, il pencha la tête.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as Dean ?

"-Rien... Donnes moi une seconde... je réalise...

Castiel sourit amusé et Dean finit par venir à lui et passa la porte, Castiel derrière lui.

.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Bobby et John se chamaillaient pour désigner celui qui découperait la dinde :

"-Mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même ? Dit Bobby.

"-Parce que c'est à toi de le faire !

"-Et qui a décrété ça ?

"-Tu es le patriarche, c'est la tradition !

"-La tradition.. j't'en foutrai des traditions moi. Dit-il avant de voir Dean et Castiel déposer leurs plats sur la table. Tiens ! D'ailleurs c'est pas moi le plus vieux ici je te signale !

Castiel se sentit tout de suite visé.

"-Heu.. Mais moi je vous déconseille de me demander de faire ça, vous auriez peur du résultat. Dit-il en s'asseyant à sa place amusé, faisant rire Dean qui s'installait à la place à coté de lui.

Et tout à coup, Linda se leva de sa chaise.

"-Mais ils sont pas possibles ces hommes ! Dit-elle en faisant le tour de la table pour venir entre la place de John et celle de Bobby où était posée la dinde.

Bobby et John se regardèrent amusés, visiblement complices et Mary repéra leur manège.

"-Non mais regardez les ces deux là ! Dit-elle. Ils l'ont fait exprès pour que quelqu'un se désigne à leur place !

"-Mais non ! Dit John en mimant très mal un air offusqué.

"-Johnny Mon Amour, je te connais par coeur et je sais que tu mens quand tu as cette petite lueur dans l'oeil gauche.

John cacha son oeil de sa main, révélant ainsi que Mary avait raison et tout le monde se mit à rire.

"-Il est tombé dans le panneau ! Je rêve ! Elle te ferait vraiment gober n'importe quoi ! Dit Bobby, en se moquant de son ami qui fronça le front avant de rire lui aussi et d'aller embrasser sa femme.

"-Oui. N'importe quoi ! Confirma John en la serrant dans ses bras, collé derrière elle, sa joue contre la sienne.

"-Tiens Bobby ! Dit Linda ! Puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir de l'énergie à revendre vous allez faire le service !

Bobby la regarda avec de grands yeux et elle lui sourit amusée tout en continuant de découper la dinde.

"-Bien M'dame ! Dit-il.

John se moqua à son tour de son ami au vu de sa docilité envers la femme, au caractère bien trempé, qui lui faisait face. Le vieux chasseur en ronchonna dans sa barbe mais fit donc le service et le repas se poursuivit dans une bonne humeur et une ambiance de fête des plus parfaite.

* * *

Au moment du dessert, tout le mondé était repus, une pose s'imposait avant d'avaler autre chose, ils étaient unanimes.

Sam alla à la cave à vin pour ramener quelques bouteilles de champagne pour la suite, accompagnée de Jessica, ce qui leur prit un temps particulièrement long pour quelques bouteilles, mais quand ils revinrent enfin, personne ne dit rien.

Mary, Linda ainsi qu'Ellen, qui les avait rejoint de l'autre coté de la table, firent plus ample connaissance, en discutant de leurs progénitures respective qui les avaient réuni dans le même cercle, cette nouvelle et extraordinaire famille.

Kevin, Channing et Jo, assis face à lui comme au spectacle, pleuraient de rire des bêtises de Ash, qui ne tenait plus en place et se mit à raconter des histoires, plus délirantes les une que les autres à grands renforts de gestes et de mises en situations, faisant rire aussi tout le reste de l'assemblée de ses pitreries.

Et Castiel, sa main sur celle de Dean sur la table riait aussi, tandis que Dean, regardaient leur doigts entrelacés, perdu dans ses pensées quand la main de Sam sur son épaule le fit revenir sur Terre.

"-Bobby veut nous parler de quelque chose, tu peux venir cinq minutes.

Dean regarda en direction du vieux chasseur qui était debout de l'autre côté de la table et ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il vienne. Récupérant alors sa main prisonnière de celle de son ange, il se pencha à son oreille.

"-Je vais voir Bobby cinq minutes. Lui dit-il.

Castiel lui sourit en acquiesçant et il se leva, suivant son frère, alors que Bobby sortait déjà de la pièce.

.

"-Ah ici c'est plus calme ! Dit Bobby quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe Bobby ? Demanda Dean.

"-Oh rien de grave, je voulais juste.. .vous faire un cadeau...

"-Un cadeau ? S'exclama Sam en le détaillant, se demandant comment il avait pu venir avec un cadeau pour eux.

"-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne l'ai bien évidemment pas sur moi, tu t'en doute bien. Non en fait... Il prit une pause cherchant ses mots. J'ai une maison dans le Tennessee, un chalet dans les hauteurs, à Gatlinburg pour être plus précis.

"-Tu avais une autre maison ? Demanda Dean étonné de ne jamais en avoir entendu parler.

"-Oui après la mort de ma femme je n'y suis pas retourné très souvent. J'ai peur de l'état dans lequel vous la trouverez peut-être, mais je pense qu'un peu de bricolage ne vous fait pas peur.. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je veux qu'elle soit à vous. Ici, c'est bien, mais, pas de fenêtre rien, ce n'est pas vraiment une maison. Là-bas vous pourrez vous aérer la tête, c'est très beau vous verrez, la région est superbe.

"-Tu sais Cass ne peux pas sortir d'ici.. Dit Dean.

"-Je sais oui, pour le moment, mais un jour cette traque finira, vous aurez réglé ce problème...

"-Espérons oui.

"-Bon en tous cas, je veux qu'elle soit à vous. Les clefs sont sous la première marche du perron et les papiers dans une cache à coté de la cheminée, le même genre de cache que celle que j'avais dans mon bureau à Sioux Falls. Elles est meublée et tout hein, y'aura juste certainement des travaux à faire, mais c'est une solide construction, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit inhabitable.

"-Merci Bobby. Dit Dean.

"-Ouais merci. C'est vrai que ce bunker est confortable et on s'y sent chez nous, mais tu as raison, ça pourrait nous faire que du bien de s'aérer la tête de temps en temps. C'est chouette t'as vu ? Dit-il à Dean. Nous avons à présent un pied-à-terre dans les hauteurs de Galtinburg ! Dit-il d'un air hautain.

Dean rit de son air crétin et se tourna vers Bobby.

"-Merci Bobby. répéta-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu nous manques vieux grincheux.

"-Qui tu traites de vieux, gamin ?

"-Oh ! T'as vu, il a pas contesté le grincheux ! Dit Sam en se marrant, faisant rire les deux autres.

Dean relâcha Bobby et ce dernier reprit la direction de la porte pour retourner auprès des autres.

"-Et bien voilà ce que c'est d'être gentil et d'offrir des cadeaux à des gamins ! Ils vous traitent de vieux grincheux. bougonna-t-il.

Les deux frères rirent en le rattrapant, chacun d'un coté, leurs bras sur ses épaules et ils repartirent dans la grande salle.

.

Une fois revenu dans la salle de réception, Dean allait retourner à sa place, quand il s'aperçu que Castiel n'était plus à la sienne. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Ils revenaient de la cuisine et ne l'avaient pas croisé en chemin. Faisant le tour de la pièce du regard, il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un d'autre... son père...

Ne sachant pas du tout comment son père pouvait prendre le fait que son fil aîné soit en couple avec un homme, son coeur rata un battement et la panique le prit.

Voyant sa mère qui le regardait, il alla vers elle.

"-Où sont Castiel et papa ? Lui demanda-t-il la gorge serrée par le stress.

"-J'ai vu ton père aller lui parler et ils sont partis par là. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant la porte qui menait vers, le salon, les chambres... la sortie...

Dean se redressa, blanc comme un linge et Mary lui attrapa le bras pour le faire revenir à sa hauteur.

"-De quoi as tu peur Dean ? Tu crois vraiment que ton père va faire du mal à Castiel ? Tu crois ton père si intolérant ?

"-Et bien.. je ne sais pas justement... _je ne sais pas..._ Répéta-t-il en baissant la tête.

"-Dean... Tu ne trouves pas normal qu'il ait envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec la personne que tu aimes ?

"-Si ... _si oui..._

"-Et bien alors !? Calmes toi et viens par là. Lui dit-elle en se levant pour aller vers une causeuse qui se trouvait contre le mur derrière eux.

.

"-_Je suis désolé..._ Dit Dean quand ils furent tous deux assis.

"-Mais ne le sois pas.. je comprend quand même tu sais, c'est sûr que tout s'est enchaîné très vite, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit, mais nous le savons tous Dean, nous le savions même bien avant de venir ici que tu aimais Castiel ! Et le fait que maintenant vous soyez effectivement ensemble ne change rien. Ici nous sommes tous heureux pour toi, pour vous .. et ton père aussi. Et pour ce qui est de sa descendance... Ton père est persuadé que les Etats unis pullulent de petits Dean Winchester si tu veux savoir. Dit-elle en se retenant de rire, mais ses yeux brillants la trahissant.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles au bord de rire lui aussi et John apparu à la porte de la salle, un bras sur les épaules de Castiel et ils semblaient tous les deux bien s'entendre.

"-Mais où vous étiez ? Demanda Dean quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

"-J'ai fait visiter les lieux à ton père.

"-Ce mec est épatant ! Dit John. Une vraie encyclopédie ! J'en ai appris plus en dix minutes sur ces lieux, que si j'avais passé une année à lire tous le comptes rendus des hommes de lettre ! Il sait aller à l'essentiel ! Et j'ai même appris quelques petites choses sur le Paradis qu'il va falloir que j'explore de plus près...

"-Ne vous faites pas prendre surtout.

"-Et bien ! Par qui ? Il n'y a plus personne la haut !

"-Ah oui ... c'est vrai...

Castiel fronça le front, son esprit soudainement intéressé par ce fait bien précis et John fit la même tête que lui...

"-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Dean, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait tilté dans leurs deux têtes.

John le regarda pensif et releva un sourcil.

"-Mais... Commença-t-il en se tournant vers Castiel. Est ce que...

"-Vous ne pourriez pas opérer sur place pour trouver une solution ? Le coupa Castiel, finissant sa question.

"-Oui !

"-C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose d'envisageable... Puisque vous avez la possibilité de sortir des sentiers battus...

"-Ouais mais le soucis c'est qu'on ne se reverra que dans un an ! Dit Dean.

"-Qu'est ce qu'un an si on peut réussir à régler le problème et faire remonter les anges au Paradis ?

Dean blêmit.

"-Oh ! Fit John. Je crois qu'il y a un hic dans mon raisonnement. Dit-il en voyant la mine défaite de son fils à l'éventualité que les anges remonteraient tous.

"-Non non John, pas moi. Dit Castiel. Dean... Contrairement aux autres.. je ... je ne suis plus un ange... je n'ai plus ma grâce alors qu'eux oui. Mes ailes m'ont été arrachées, je ne peux pas remonter... je ne remonterai pas avec les autres Dean ! Et je n'en ai aucune envie... vraiment aucune...

Dean entendit et comprit bien, mais la peur l'avait soudainement envahis et il n'arrivait pas à faire partir la boule d'angoisse qui l'oppressait.

"-_Dean..._ Dit Castiel en s'accroupissant devant lui.

"-Je vais parler de ça avec Ash et Bobby ! Dit John en tendant sa main vers sa femme.

Mary caressa la tête de son fils et se leva alors que John passait son bras dans son dos pour l'emmener avec lui.

Prenant la place laissée par Mary, Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.

"-Dean, il est totalement hors de question que je remonte !

"-C'est ce que tu voulais faire pourtant, refermer les portes du Paradis derrière toi, sachant pertinemment que tu n'y survivrais pas une minute...

"-Oui mais ... c'était un autre temps, d'autres circonstances ... c'était avant ... Nous ... je trouvais plus facile de mourir que de continuer à vivre avec ces sentiments qui m'étaient interdits en tant qu'Ange du Seigneur... Dit-il en remontant sa main dans son cou. Mais une fois que j'ai perdu ma grâce tous les autres sentiments ont aussi envahis mon être, comme la peur de la mort, l'envie de vivre ... le gout de la liberté, relative bien sûr en étant enfermé ici. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, en se penchant vers lui. _Mais aussi..._ Commença-t-il en chuchotant._ Le bonheur de te voir sourire, ME sourire... l'ivresse de plonger dans ton regard... l'ardente envie de connaître un peu mieux tes mains... la folie d'imaginer ton corps... le désir de toi, de tout ton être... et tout a changé ! _Finit-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser et de poser son front contre le sien._ Ma vie c'est toi maintenant._

"-_Wow tu es très doué... _

"-_Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il amusé.

"-_Parce je ne sais plus de quoi on parlait, j'ai plein d'images en tête maintenant... et loin d'être angéliques tu peux me croire..._ Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Castiel rit et prenant son visage entre ses deux mains, Dean l'embrassa avec une telle douceur que Castiel se sentit fondre sur place.

.

* * *

**Et bien vous savez quoi ? **

**Cette mini fic ne devait faire que trois chapitres et finalement en fera quatre ! hé hé hé**

**C'est que c'est long 12 heures ! **

**Il est à présent minuit et ils n'ont pas encore mangé le dessert ^^**

**7H ! Il me reste encore 7 heures donc un chapitre N°3 pour très vite ! **

**Et après il y aura le 4 ! _Celui que Barjy ne voudra pas lire_ hihi ! ^^**

**Allez à très vite et Merci de suivre cette petite histoire de Noël.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La soirée continue il est minuit passé, les heures passent vites...**

**Bonne lecture à vous et à tout en bas ! ^^**

* * *

**Cette place près de lui est aussi pour toi**

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

C'est un _"hm hm.."_ discret qui les interrompit.

Dean quitta alors avec douceur les lèvres de Castiel qui resta encore un instant les yeux fermés, comme comblé et Dean se tourna vers son frère en souriant.

Sam rosit légèrement quand il vit l'air qu'avait aussi prit le visage de son frère à ce baiser et son esprit vagabonda dans tous les sens en une seconde, se demandant s'ils étaient bien "seulement" en train de s'embrasser... si le fait que Castiel ait été un ange, changeait les sensations... si d'ailleurs il avait le même goût qu'un humain.. le biscuit... si ça se trouve les anges avaient vraiment le goût de biscuit au beurre... comme dans le film "Michael" avec Travolta ! Bon lui c'était l'odeur mais bon...

"-Sam ? ... Sammy ?

C'est la voix de Dean qui le sortit de ses réflexions délirantes.

Dean le regardait amusé et Castiel qui s'était retourné vers lui aussi, le regardait en penchant la tête, les sourcils froncés.

"-Et bien Sammy ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu rêves ?

"-Hein ? heu... non oui non je...

"-Oh ! Tu es très clair Sammy ! Continue comme ça, tu vas y arriver ! Se moqua Dean.

"-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Poursuivit Castiel.

"-Non non tout va bien ! Se reprit Sam enfin. Je voulais juste vous dire que... Merde ! Qu'est ce que ... Ah ! Si ! Oui ! Il est minuit vingt, si on passait au dessert ?

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent en même temps par reflexe, cette idée leur en avait suggéré une autre, la même et Sam comprit tout de suite laquelle.

"-Heu... Non les gars, je parle du dessert , la glace ! Dit-il en riant dans sa barbe.

"-Très drôle Sammy. Dit Dean un sourire en coin.

Les joues de Castiel s'empourprèrent légèrement et il se tourna vers Sam.

"-Oui. Tu as raison, il serait temps de passer au dessert. Dit-il en se levant.

Dean se leva lui aussi et Castiel poursuivit :

"-Tu t'occupes des assiettes et des cuillères ! Dit-il à Sam. Elles sont sur la petite table près de la porte là-bas. Nous on va chercher les bûches.

"-Ok ca marche ! Dit Sam en s'exécutant.

Et Castiel tira Dean par sa veste pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine.

.

Arrivés dans la pièce, Castiel se dirigea directement vers le grand congélateur gris et il allait en ouvrir la porte, quand deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, suspendant son geste et les lèvres de Dean se faufilèrent dans son cou, frôlant sa peau... sensation électrisante...

"-_On avait pas fini il me semble..._ Souffla le chasseur tout bas.

"-_C'est vrai... _Dit Castiel sur le même ton._ Qu'est ce que tu proposes pour remédier à ça ? _

"-_Je ne vois qu'une solution..._

Dean le fit alors se retourner pour qu'ils soient face à face, le poussant contre la porte du congélateur en collant son corps au sien et sans plus attendre, Castiel se rua sur sa bouche comme s'il en avait manqué pendant trop, beaucoup trop longtemps... l'enserrant de ses bras autour de son cou comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe et Dean n'était pas en reste...

A l'abris des regards indiscrets, ils pouvaient s'en donner à coeur joie, s'embrassant à perdre haleine comme pour se dévorer et bon dieu que c'était meilleur ! Mais aussi beaucoup plus... excitant et de ce fait, ils furent vite pris d'une envie fulgurante de l'autre qu'ils durent rabrouer avant de perdre complètement la tête, car ce n'était définitivement pas le moment... ils auraient tout le temps... plus tard... et ils le prendraient.

S'arrachant alors à la bouche de l'autre, essoufflés, ils se regardèrent un moment, un air conquérant sur le visage, reflétant les idées qu'ils avaient dans la tête sans qu'ils n'aient à les prononcer, se faisant mentalement la liste des zones du corps de l'autre qu'ils aimeraient explorer à loisir dès que les circonstances le leur permettraient et la liste était longue...

"-Tu sais que comme ton frère a dû mettre les assiettes et les informer qu'on allait servir le dessert, ils ont dû tous regagner leurs places... Dit Castiel avec un sourire amusé. Et ils doivent nous attendre en ce moment même, se demandant ce qu'on peut bien être en train de faire pour que ça prenne autant de temps...

Dean rit.

"-Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se désignera pour venir voir ! Dit-il avant de l'emporter à nouveau dans un tendre baiser, long et langoureux, comme un avant-gout, une promesse de quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau, de plus satisfaisant.

Castiel s'abandonna à ce baiser en soupirant de plaisir, faufilant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean qui sentit son corps se couvrir de frissons.

Puis, Dean s'écarta de son ange, lui rendant son espace personnel à regret.

"-Hâtons nous ! Dit Castiel en décollant son dos du congélateur en repoussant un peu plus Dean de ses mains sur son torse pour pouvoir se retourner et ouvrir la porte.

Attrapant deux bûches, il laissa la place à Dean et se dirigea vers un comptoir vide pour déposer les deux glaces.

"-Pourquoi il y a des plateaux en argent vides dans le congel ? Demanda Dean incrédule.

"-C'est pour les bûches ! Sors les aussi et apporte les ici s'il te plait.

Dean fit comme demandé et Castiel disposa les trois plateaux devant eux.

"-C'est pour qu'elles ne fondent pas trop vite ! Dit-il en commençant à déballer une première glace.

"-Ah ! Yes ! Ingénieux !

Castiel sourit et Dean se mit lui aussi en charge de déballer une des bûches.

Et quand elles furent toutes trois installées, Castiel se saisit de deux des plateaux avec des serviettes pour ne pas se geler les doigts et Dean imitant son geste, prit le troisième avant d'ouvrir la marche pour pouvoir ouvrir les portes devant eux.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, il y avait un fond de musique. Sam avait été chercher son lecteur mp3 sur son support et l'appareil diffusait "So far away" de Avenged Sevenfold, en sourdine.

Comme ils s'en doutaient, tout le monde avait effectivement regagné sa place, mis à part Jessica qui était assise sur les genoux de Sam et de John qui avait rejoint la place vide auprès de Marie.

Et personne ne fit de remarque sur le temps qu'ils avaient mis à ramener le dessert. Bobby et Ellen se faisaient des messes basses à l'oreille, Ash racontait une nouvelle histoire à Jo, Channing et Kevin qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, Linda discutait avec Marie et John tandis que Sam et Jessica profitaient l'un de l'autre.

Mais les voyant arriver chargés, Marie se leva en tendant son bras par dessus la table pour que Castiel lui donne un des plateaux, Linda débarrassa Dean du sien, tandis qu'Ellen prenait celui qui restait à Castiel. Et pendant que Sam, Bobby et John débouchaient bruyamment des bouteilles de champagne, elles firent le service, donnant à chacun le parfum qu'il préférait.

Kevin fut ravi de pouvoir se régaler de cette bûche à la pistache qu'il affectionnait tant, sa mère qui servait justement celle là ne lui posa même pas la question, tandis que Dean et Castiel purent assumer leur goût commun pour celle au chocolat et nougatine sans s'en trouver gêner, bien que Sam ne put s'empêcher de raconter l'anecdote de la veille. Et tout le monde se mit à donner ses préférences personnelles, constatant que John était fou de chocolat comme Dean et que Sam était dingue de caramel comme sa mère et Jessica.

"-Ca c'est mon fils ! Dit Mary en faisant un clin d'oeil à Sam avant de tirer la langue à son mari.

"-Et Dean est le mien ! Confirma John.

"-Heu si je peux me permettre. Dit Sam en levant son index devant lui. J'aime aussi le chocolat...

"-Et moi le caramel ! Dit Dean.

"-Et bien ! Les chiens ne font pas des chats ! Dit Bobby en levant sa coupe de champagne. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ! **A la famille !** Scanda-t-il.

"-**A la famille !** Reprit en coeur toute l'assemblée en levant leurs coupes à leurs tour.

.

Et la soirée se poursuivit.

Vers une heure et demie, regardant tour à tour tous les invités, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour eux aussi cette soirée était un cadeau, ils vivaient, ils mangeaient, buvaient, riaient, se touchaient, oui ils vivaient ce réveillon comme si tout était normal et c'était tout simplement génial à voir.

Mais le temps passait vite...

"-Dean... Dit Castiel qui le regardait observer les autres à distance.

"-Quoi ?

"-Fais le tour de la table... Vas auprès d'eux, il faut que tu en profites tant qu'ils sont là...

"-Je sais mais...

"-Mais quoi ?

"-J'ai... Comment dire... Ils vont repartir Cass...

"-Oui...

"-J'ai peur d'avoir trop mal si je me rapproche trop d'eux, si je m'habitue à leur présence...

"-C'est vrai, je sais.. la séparation va être pénible ... je suis désolé... j'ai pas pensé qu'..

"-Non Cass, ce cadeau est merveilleux, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux c'est juste que... oh je ne sais pas ... Tu as raison, il faut qu'on en profite... si je ne le fais pas j'aurai mal de toute façon mais des tonnes de regrets en plus...

"-Oui c'est sûr... Dit Castiel avec un demi sourire, mais les yeux peinés.

"-Surtout ne t'en veux pas Cass. Dit Dean en voyant la culpabilité sur le visage de son ange. On trouvera notre consolation dans le fait qu'ils reviendrons tous les ans...

"-Ca ne change pas le problème. Dit Castiel en baissant la tête._ J'ai anéanti votre deuil, je vous ai offert du malheur... _Finit-il, la gorge serrée.

"-Non non non... Dit Dean en posant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage pour lui faire relever la tête.

Voyant ses yeux brillants, au bord des larmes, Dean eu un pincement douloureux au coeur.

"-_Non Cass s'il te plait ne pleure pas..._ Dit-il en l'embrassant avant de poser son front contre le sien. Tu nous as offert du bonheur Cass... Du bonheur !

Puis, s'écartant un peu de lui, il se tourna vers les autres.

"-Regarde Sam et Jess...

Castiel les regarda s'enlacer.

"-Du bonheur ! Dit Dean. Regarde mes parents...

Appuyés l'un contre l'autre ils sirotaient leurs coupes de champagne en riant.

"-Du bonheur ! Répéta Dean. Regarde même Bobby a pu profiter de cette occasion pour s'ouvrir à Ellen il me semble ! Ca aussi c'est du bonheur ! T'as déjà vu un sourire pareil sur le visage de ce vieux grincheux ?

Castiel sourit amusé, constatant que c'était vrai !

"-_Regarde Kevin..._ Dit-il tout bas. _Ce gamin n'a plus personne à part nous. Même s'il va souffrir, tu peux être certain qu'il ne te dira jamais que tu as fait une connerie ... Jamais ! Tu l'as rendu plus qu'heureux avec ce cadeau ! Tu NOUS as rendu plus qu'heureux !_

Castiel regarda Kevin qui discutait avec sa mère, sa petite amies blottis contre lui.

"-_Et nous deux Cass..._ Continua Dean, toujours à voix basse en s'approchant de son oreille. _Qui sait si il y aurait eu un NOUS un jour, si Jess et ma mère ne m'avaient pas parlé de moi, de toi, de nous... Avec ce qui s'était passé hier, je... les choses avaient changé... on allait droit dans le mur... Tu t'en rends compte n'est ce pas ? _

Castiel colla sa joue à celle de Dean approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

_"-Oui. _Dit-il en fermant les yeux comme soulagé par ce constat.

"-_Merci Cass._ Dit Dean en se reculant un peu pour le regarder.

"-Merci Castiel. Dit aussi Channing dans le dos de Dean.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et se rendirent compte que tout le monde regardait dans leur direction.

"-Je suis morte très jeune. Poursuivit-elle. Et Kevin était... le seul bonheur que j'ai eu le temps de connaître et tu me l'as rendu, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante, même si les séparations seront, c'est sûr, très difficiles, tu nous as réunis Castiel.

Kevin sourit en acquiesçant avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie.

"-Elle a raison Castiel. Dit Marie. Ca marche aussi pour nous. Ajouta-t-elle désignant John. Là-haut nous sommes, mais nous ne sommes plus, tu le sais... Et même si nous sommes ensemble, nous ne le sommes pas vraiment. Aucun regret, ni manque ne nous touche... mais d'être là, vivante, avec mes fils que j'aime, mais que je ne veux pas voir là haut pour autant, mon mari et son amour incommensurable, mes amis anciens et nouveaux, de pouvoir les toucher, les ressentir, être là vraiment avec eux... c'est un bonheur sans nom. Merci Castiel.

"-Et tachez de crever centenaire qu'on en profite un max ! Dit Ash qui se reçu quatre ou cinq serviettes de table venant de tous cotés, sur la tête. Non je déconne. Dit-il en riant. Parce qu'il y a un point sur lequel tu te trompes...

Castiel pencha la tête en fronçant le front et tous les invités venus d'en haut se regardèrent en souriant, comme s'ils savaient de quoi Ash parlait.

"-Castiel. Poursuivit Ash. Tu nous a réunis dans la réalité ... pour l'éternité...

"-Pour l'éter...

"-Pour l'éternité. Répéta Ash.

"-Le rituel ne s'arrêtera pas avec le dernier d'entre vous quatre... Continua Bobby. Quand le dernier aura passé l'arme à gauche, nous continuerons à descendre ici tous les noël. Bon, bien sûr si plus personne n'est là pour nous préparer à manger on ne réveillonnera pas. Mais nous seront là quand même.

"-Je... Je n'avais pas compris ça de cette façon. Dit Castiel.

"-C'est le démon qui a changé la donne ! Lâcha John.

"-Le dem'... Dit Dean. Crowley ?

"-Il a été inclus dans le rituel lui aussi c'est son éternité qui rend le rituel éternel.

"-Merde ! Crowley fait à présent partie de la famille... Dit Dean avec une grimace.

Channing frissonna en entendant qu'il s'agissait de son bourreau et se serra contre Kevin.

"-En théorie, il n'y a que sa mort qui pourrait stopper l'éternité qui s'est liée au rituel. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est ce qu'il fait là, c'est pas très clair dans vos esprits...

"-Heu... justement... Dit Sam. Le soucis avec Crowley c'est... c'est que c'est le roi de l'Enfer...

"-C'est le Roi de l'Enfer qui est enfermé ici ?

"-Oui ... mais il est différent maintenant... on a en quelque sorte voulu lui rendre son humanité pour refermer l'Enfer, mais on a interrompu le processus avant la fin et maintenant il est .. oui c'est ça... différent... sans parler qu'il a été remplacé en bas par quelque chose de bien pire !

Tout le monde ressentit les pensées de Sam et Marie se leva pour serrer son fils dans ses bras...

"-J'ai pas pu finir... Dit-il sous les regards compatissants de tous les autres.

"-Il en serait mort et c'était intolérable ! Dit Dean. Il était hors de question que je le laisse crever sous prétexte que ça allait fermer les enfers ! Dit-il croyant devoir se justifier sur le fait qu'il ait empêché Sam d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis désolé mais non ! C'est pas à nous de faire ça ! Il y a quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant que nous, caché quelque part... Dit-il en regardant Castiel qui ne réagit pas d'un iota à l'évocation de son père démissionnaire. ... Un être beaucoup plus puissant, qui a fuit on sait pas où, qui n'a qu'a remonter s'occuper de réparer ses conneries ! On a payé notre tribut je crois. Dit-il en désignant tout le monde de ses deux mains. Personne n'est mort de mort naturelle ici que je sache !

"-Dean. Dit Marie. Personne ici ne pense que Sam aurais dû se sacrifier... même pour fermer l'enfer ! Tu as bien fait de l'en empêcher ! Comme tu dis ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça ! Pas s'il faut le payer de votre vie.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

...

"-Donc voilà pour ce qui est de l'éternité de nos retrouvailles. Dit John pour combler le silence qui s'était installé. Et il y a un autre point à préciser aussi... D'autres personnes peuvent nous rejoindre au fil des années... Continua John. Le cercle n'est pas fermé. Il suffirait qu'une personne vivante soit là un jour de noël pour qu'elle soit incluse au rituel. Le livre des morts est très clair à ce sujet. Choisissez bien !

"-Il n'y a personne à choisir ! Dit Dean d'un ton neutre.

"-Et bien si personne ne nous rejoint, on aura qu'a commander au chinois du coin ! Dit Jo avec enthousiasme.

"-Ouais ! Dit Ash. A moins que votre Roi de l'enfer sache cuisiner. Bon tout sauf des entrailles hein... Précisez lui bien ça !

Tout le monde rit et approuva les idées.

"-Bon ! Dit Dean en se levant de sa chaise pour attraper une nouvelle bouteille de champagne. Si on trinquait à cette bonne nouvelle ! C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? L'éternité !

"-Oui tu as raison ! Dit Sam en se levant aussi pour attraper une bouteille à son tour et de la déboucher en même temps que son frère. Buvons à ça !

Ils firent alors le tour de la table pour remplir les coupes de tout le monde et regagnèrent leur place avant de lever leur coupe l'un vers l'autre.

"-A l'éternité ! Dirent-ils en coeur.

"-Ensemble ! Ajouta Dean.

"-**A l'éternité ensemble !** Répétèrent les autres en se mettant debout aussi, leurs coupes levées.

Et chacun reprit sa place tandis que l'ambiance remontait bon train.

.

Puis, soudainement, Castiel se leva discrètement et prit une nouvelle coupe propre sur un plateau posé sur une desserte pas loin de lui et revint à sa place sans s'asseoir. Dean le regarda faire, intrigué et Castiel remplit la coupe de champagne.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda le chasseur.

Castiel reprit la coupe à présent pleine en main et se pencha vers lui.

"-Je reviens, profite de ta famille Dean.

Saisissant alors ce qu'il allait faire, il fronça le front ne comprenant pas bien le sens de sa démarche, mais acquiesça quand même.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas Dean. Faire un pas vers lui ne peut qu'être bénéfique vu les circonstances, tu ne crois pas ?

"-Je ne lui fais pas confiance...

"-Je sais, moi non plus... mais on verra... on ne peut pas le garder captif de cette façon indéfiniment...

Dean ne répondit pas, plutôt que de le contredire.

"-Dean...

"-Non mais vas-y je ne t'en empêcherai pas Cass... Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi offrir une coupe de champagne à un être comme lui. Pourquoi pas une part de glace aussi ?

"-Ca c'est une idée ! Dit Castiel. En posant la coupe pour aller prendre une assiette et une cuillère propre, revenant avec un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

"-_Tu fais chier Cass._ Dit Dean amusé.

"-_Mais oui tais toi et coupe moi une belle part._ Dit-il tout bas au chasseur qui grogna mais s'exécuta. _Merci Dean, je lui dirai que ça vient de toi. _

"-_T'as pas intérêt sinon..._

"-_Sinon quoi ? _

"-_Humm... Rien._

Castiel rit faisant rire Dean aussi.

"-_Profite de ta famille, j'en ai pas pour longtemps._ Dit Castiel en prenant la coupe et l'assiette avant de quitter la pièce pour prendre la direction de la geôle de Crowley.

.

"-Le rituel de rappel du "Grand livre des morts" ? Dit Crowley à Castiel avant même qu'il n'ai passé la porte.

"-Oui. Dit Castiel en entrant lentement.

"-Tu sais que je fais à présent partie de ce phénomène ? Dit le démon en regardant les mains de l'ex ange devant lui, intrigué.

"-Oui nous le savons. Tu rends le rituel éternel.

"-C'est vrai, tout comme toi ...

Castiel ne rectifia pas.

"-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Tu es venu manger ton dessert devant moi pour me narguer ?

"-Non. Dit Castiel en s'approchant de la table derrière laquelle le démon se trouvait. C'est pour toi ! Dit-il en posant la coupe et l'assiette devant lui.

Crowley regarda tour à tour, la coupe, Castiel, l'assiette, Castiel et fronça le front complètement abasourdit.

"-Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

"-Pourquoi pas ?

Crowley haussa les épaules et tendit ses deux mains menottées vers la coupe, lentement comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Castiel lui reprenne en se moquant de lui. Et quand il l'eut entre ses doigts, il regarda encore une fois, un instant, Castiel qui ne dit rien et ne bougea pas et finit par amener la coupe à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux pour savourer sa gorgée.

"-Humm... Ca m'avait manqué. Dit le démon en rouvrant les yeux sur l'ange qui lui sourit.

"-Mange la glace avant qu'elle ne fonde. Dit Castiel avant de se détourner de lui pour repartir.

"-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Reste cinq minutes au moins, j'en ai marre de parler tout seul dans le noir.

"-De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ? Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

"-Je peux au moins te dire merci pour ça ?

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce geste mais merci quand même. Dit-il sur un ton que Castiel ressentit sincère.

"-Mange la glace, elle fond. Dit Castiel avant de revenir à la table et de s'asseoir sur la chaise face au Roi de l'enfer, qui tirait à présent l'assiette un peu plus près de lui.

"-C'est incroyable ce que ces petits délices humains peuvent manquer quand on en est privé pendant si longtemps.

"-Je veux bien te croire, j'ai pris gout aussi à toutes ces saveu'...

"-Tu manges ? Demanda le démon en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel ne répondit pas, il en avait déjà bien assez dit, un peu trop peut-être, mais c'était déjà trop tard, car le visage de Crowley prit une expression de surprise quand il comprit par lui même.

"-Non ! Tu es humain ? Tu as été déchu ? Qu'as tu fais ?

"-Non je n'ai pas été déchu. On m'a... On m'a en quelque sorte volé ma grâce.

"-Volé ta grâce ? On peut faire ça ?

"-...

"-Comment c'est possible ? Tu l'avais mise dans ton sac à main et comme un idiot tu ne l'avais pas fermé et un pickpocket est passé par là...

"-Mais non ! Râla Castiel.

Crowley se mit à rire, fort amusé par sa propre bêtise.

"-Mange ta glace ! Dit Castiel, la voix déformée tant il tentait de se contrôler.

Mais Crowley rit encore plus et Castiel n'y résista pas plus longtemps et rit de bon coeur avec le démon qui n'en pouvait plus.

..

"-Tu es le roi des crétins Crowley. Dit Castiel en se calmant.

"-Et bien au moins comme ça je suis le roi de quelque chose ! Dit-il amère, avec un faux sourire.

"-Est ce que ça va être un problème ? Demanda Castiel soudain très sérieux.

"-De quoi ?

"-Que tu sois lié au rituel avec nous.

"-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. En quoi veux tu que ce soit un problème. Je suis enfermé ici ! Dit-il en brandissant ses poignets enchaînés et tapotant sa cuillère sur l'anneau de fer autour de son cou. C'est tout bénef pour vous. Pour moi ça ne change rien !

"-C'est vrai... Dit Castiel. Que ferais tu si on te retirait tes chaines ?

Crowley prit une seconde pour réfléchir en buvant une gorgée de champagne et releva les yeux sur Castiel.

"-Je ne sais pas...

"-Et bien réfléchis-y ! Dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. Quand tu sauras...

Le démon ne dit rien et l'ex ange quitta la geôle en refermant la porte à double tour, mais n'éteignit pas la lumière.

Crowley sourit, reconnaissant du geste

"-_Joyeux Noël._ Chuchota-t-il.

Et il se plongea avec délectation dans sa part de glace au chocolat.

.

Sur le chemin du retour, Castiel vit Sam et Jessica dans un couloir qui s'embrassaient à perdre haleine en se dirigeant vers la chambre du chasseur. Ils ne le virent pas, il ne se fit pas remarquer et continua son chemin avec un sourire amusé, sachant parfaitement ce qu'ils projetaient de faire, se disant qu'ils avaient bien raison d'en profiter étant donné l'imminence de leur séparation...

Quand il arriva dans la salle, la musique avait été mise un peu plus fort et près du sapin, Ellen et Linda assises sur une banquette, regardaient les plus jeunes : Jo, Kevin et Channing, qui dansaient en riant sur un vieux rock que Castiel avait déjà entendu, mais qu'il était bien incapable d'identifier. Tournant alors la tête vers la table, il vit les autres : Dean, Ash, John, Bobby et Marie, tous réunis en bout de table, comme s'ils étaient en plein conseil de guerre.

S'approchant alors d'eux il se trouva qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de beaucoup, car ils parlaient effectivement de la manière dont ceux d'en haut pourraient aider pour faire remonter les anges au Paradis.

Castiel fit une grimace ennuyée. Cette histoire était en train de gâcher la soirée.

Mais n'était ce pas là une soirée de chasseurs après tout ?

Se plaçant alors derrière Dean, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et écouta avec attention.

John expliquait aux autres comment passer les murs entre les paradis personnels, comme Castiel le lui avait expliqué quelques heures plus tôt et ce dernier rentrant alors dans la conversation.

Entièrement à l'écoute de sa parole d'expert en la matière, ils gardèrent le silence, quand il ajouta quelques détails qui avaient une importance capitale, s'ils voulaient pouvoir passer les murs qui séparaient les dits Paradis personnels pour pénétrer dans le Paradis qu'il nomma "Administratif" pour désigner les zones interdites aux âmes, réservées aux anges.

Puis ils passèrent à d'autre choses qu'ils devaient planifier entre eux avant de remonter et d'être séparés, Bobby et Ash n'étant pas dans le Paradis où étaient réunis John et Marie... Quand quelques mots bien distincts se firent entendre, venant du mp3 de Sam :_ "Hey Jude, Don't make it bad..."_.

Immédiatement Marie attrapa le bras de John.

"-Ah celle là mon amour tu n'y échapperas pas ! Lui dit-elle en l'emmenant avec elle sans plus de cérémonie pour rejoindre Kevin et Channing, sur la piste de danse improvisée.

"-J'en avait pas l'intention. Dit John qui s'était instinctivement retourné vers sa femme en reconnaissant les paroles.

Et c'est avec un sourire plein de tendresse qu'il enlaça sa femme pour la faire danser, sous le regard des autres qui ne poursuivirent pas leur conversation stratégique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est "Hotel California" des Eagles qui commença et Dean regarda Kevin dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Channing, avant qu'il ne vienne vers lui en tenant sa petite amie par la main derrière lui.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kev' ? Demanda Dean en voyant son air gêné.

Kevin rougit quelque peu sans lâcher un mot et Dean sourit en pensant comprendre.

Se levant alors, il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'ils le suive un peu à l'écart et tout de suite Kevin sembla un peu plus détendu.

"-Heu.. Dean.. Heu...

"-Vous voulez vous éclipser ?

"-_Heu oui..._ Dit-il tout bas rouge comme un pivoine.

"-Et tu veux que je m'occupe de ta mère c'est ça ?

"-Oui... tu ... tu pourrais faire ça ?

"-Et bien .. le soucis c'est qu'ils ressentent nos pensées, elle me grillerait tout de suite... attendez... heu...

Réfléchissant un moment en scrutant les autres invités sous le regard de Kevin qui l'observait avec une impatience certaine, sachant que le chasseur trouverait le moyen de l'aider sans problème.. c'était Dean Winchester quand même !

Et tout à coup, une lueur dans le regard de Dean, Kevin la vit tout de suite, il avait trouvé !

"-Je sais ! Attendez une minute et quand je vous fais signe vous vous barrez ! Ok ?

Kevin et Channing acquiescèrent, un grand sourire reconnaissant sur leurs visages et il les laissa pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ash sous le regard curieux de Castiel, il lui parla à l'oreille et Ash fit un oui discret de la tête avant de se diriger vers Linda.

Lui tendant sa main accompagnée d'une légère révérence, il lui demanda si elle voulait danser et cette dernière accepta avec un sourire amusé de se faire inviter par un gamin qui aurait pu être son fils.

Dean observait attentivement la scène avec un air de victoire sur le visage et quand il trouva le moment opportun, il glissa sa main dans son dos et fit signe de filer à Kevin et Channing, qui ne se firent pas prier pour décamper.

Castiel qui était assis et avait une vue parfaite du dos de Dean, vit son geste et se retournant pour voir ce qui se passait, il vit Kevin entraîner Channing par la main en direction de la sortie. Dodelinant de la tête, il sourit amusé et tira Dean par sa veste pour le faire reculer et asseoir près de lui.

"-Tu es un véritable intrigant... Lui dit-il à l'oreille quand il fut assis.

"-Ils sont jeunes ils faut bien qu'ils en profitent non ?

"-Tu as parfaitement raison..._ il me tarde de pouvoir en profiter aussi..._ Lui susurra-t-il en frôlant son oreille de ses lèvres, sa main glissant sur sa cuisse.

Dean sentit une grosse boule de chaleur lui inonder le ventre et il souffla doucement pour se contrôler. L'envie de se lever et de l'emporter vers les chambres l'avait soudainement submergé faisant palpiter son coeur à cent à l'heure. Il se contenta de l'agripper par le cou pour l'embrasser possessivement, pour finir par poser sa main restée sur sa cuisse et d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens tandis que Castiel s'appuyait nonchalamment contre lui.

Continuant de regarder les autres danser et en particulier ses parents, Dean sentit un regard sur lui. Déviant alors légèrement les yeux vers la gauche au fond derrière les couples qui dansaient, il vit que c'était Jo qui l'observait avec insistance. Et quand elle vit, qu'enfin, elle avait obtenu toute son attention, elle lui fit un léger signe de tête vers sa mère qui était assise à coté d'elle sur la banquette. Dean regarda alors Ellen et elle avait les yeux fixés sur Bobby qui était à coté de lui. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce qui se passait en face, peut être était-il miro ou alors le faisait-il exprès, toujours est-il qu'Ellen se sentait visiblement ignorée et ce n'était pas bon pour son bien.

Faisant alors un oui discret à Jo, Dean serra la main de Castiel dans la sienne et se leva. Castiel suivit son mouvement et Dean se pencha alors vers l'oreille de Bobby :

"-Je serais toi je ferais plus attention au regard de tigresse qui traverse la salle pour te transpercer la tête depuis bientôt une demie heure et je me bougerais les fesses pour inviter la tigresse en question à danser avant d'en subir des conséquences désastreuses.

Puis, se redressant sans attendre un mot du vieux bonhomme, Dean emporta Castiel avec lui pour laisser Bobby seul avec sa décision et pour éviter de le gêner... aussi.

Tirant sur la main de Castiel pour le guider jusqu'à la causeuse du coté opposé de la pièce, ils s'y installèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Reprenant leur observation des autres en se caressant mutuellement leurs mains qui étaient toujours unies, ils virent Bobby se lever, rajuster son noeud pap', avant de se tenir bien droit et de traverser la piste de danse avec une certaine élégance, qui était loin de lui, mais qu'il jouait à la perfection. Arrivant alors devant Ellen, qui le regardait tout sourire, il fit vers elle un geste raffiné de la main et elle la prit avant de se laisser entraîner au milieu des autres couples, en tenant le coté de sa longue et élégante robe de velours bordeaux. Ils se rendirent d'ailleurs compte que Sam et Jessica étaient revenus et dansaient eux aussi cette longue série de slow.

"-Il manque quelqu'un. Dit Castiel tout à coup.

"-Hein ? Qui ça ?

"-Je ne parle pas d'une personne en particulier mais de Jo...

Dean rechercha la petite tête blonde dans sa robe dorée et la vit en train de danser, toute seule, les yeux clos, sa coupe à la main, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde malheureuse d'être sans cavalier et un sourire naquis sur les lèvres de Dean.

"-Tu as raison. Dit-il en faisant mine de se lever pour aller la rejoindre.

Et comme il le prévoyait, il n'eut même pas, ne serait-ce que le temps, de se mettre debout, que déjà Castiel lui agrippait le poignet pour le retenir près de lui.

"-N'y pense même pas ! Lui dit-il en enroulant son bras autour de son cou._ Toi, tu es à moi !_ Continua-t-il à son oreille.

Dean sourit amusé.

"-Hum.. Jaloux...

"-Non... Possessif... Tu es à moi, juste à moi, à moi tout entier, la moindre particule de toi m'appartient à présent...

"-Et ca marche aussi dans l'autre sens ?

Castiel le relâcha un peu pour le regarder bien en face les yeux rieurs.

"-Totalement.

Ils se regardèrent encore une seconde et finir par rire comme des gamins, avant de s'embrasser.

.

Vers les quatre heures du matin, Dean et Castiel avaient rejoint les autres de l'autre coté de la salle, quand Linda vint s'asseoir près du chasseur.

"-Tu sais que je sais n'est-ce pas ?

Dean sourit en comprenant tout de suite de quoi elle parlait et elle lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

"-Oh ! Maman Tran, vous êtes méchante avec moi ! Dit-il avant de rire. Kev' avait besoin d'intimité vous devriez comprendre...

"-Je sais... Souffla-t-elle avec un demi sourire. Mais je ne suis pas un ogre quand même ! Dit-elle en faisant mine d'être offusquée.

"-Je crois que ce n'est pas une question de peur, c'est juste une question de gêne... Il est jeune, vous êtes sa mère...

"-Ne me vouvoie pas s'il te plait !

"-Ok ! TU es sa mère, comment aurais tu réagis s'il était venu te voir pour te dire "j'reviens maman je vais m'envoyer en l'air !" ?

Linda serra les lèvres pour ne pas rire et rougit.

"-Et bien voilà ! Il a juste eu un peu de tact... Et puis... il est sympa non ?

"-Qui ?

"-Ash.

"-Ah oui ! Ce jeune homme est délicieux. Très gentil garçon...

"-Et au moins lui, vous ne.. Tu ne pouvais pas lui entrer dans la tête...

"-Ah d'accord... A l'origine Kevin t'as demandé de t'occuper de moi personnellement !

"-C'était l'idée de base oui.

"-Rôohh... Mon fils me connait décidément très bien !

"-C'est à dire ?

Linda lui jeta un petit regard en coin et Dean rougit en comprenant qu'il était très à son goût.

Près de lui, Castiel était au bord de l'explosion, tellement il avait envie de rire.

"-Mais je ne m'en fais pas.. Un jour tu m'accorderas bien une danse !

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel se pencha en avant pour voir Linda bien en face.

"-Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Dit-il, sous le regard de Dean qui lui transperçait la tempe.

"-Oh non pas sur cette musique, moi quand je danse avec un homme, il faut que je puisse le toucher sinon où est le plaisir ?

"-Mais comme je dis... Dit Castiel en se levant. Il n'est pas encore trop tard... Finit-il en se dirigeant vers Sam.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner, mi-amusé, mi-contrarié. Il savait ce qu'il était en train de mijoter et quand Sam se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, il sut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper.

Alors quand les première notes de "Losing your memory" de Ryan Star, se firent entendre, Dean se leva et tendit sa main à Linda qui rougit encore, en riant, plus si sûre d'elle finalement, quand elle prit sa main. Et Dean la fit se lever avant de l'entraîner au milieu des autres avant le l'attirer à lui et de l'entourer de ses bras.

Linda en fit de même et le petit bout de femme se colla tout contre lui.

Dean se tourna alors la tête vers Castiel, qui finalement ne trouvait plus son idée si drôle que ça et Dean baissa la tête vers sa cavalière. Cette dernière ressentit tout de suite ce qui amusait Dean et elle lui sourit avant de poser sa tête contre son torse les yeux clos en le serrant encore plus fort entre ses bras pour éliminer la moindre particule d'air entre eux..

"-_Il est pas content ?_ Chuchota-t-elle discrètement.

"-_Il fulmine._

"-_Bien fait pour lui, ça lui apprendra à se moquer de nous._

"-_Exactement._

"-Attend, j'ai une idée !

Dean baissa la tête vers elle et elle tendit son bras pour toucher celui de Jo qui n'était pas loin d'eux à regarder les danseurs.

Et Dean ne vit rien de particulier, elles avaient dû communiquer par leurs pensées ou autre, il n'en savait rien, mais Jo les regarda en souriant, amusée et traversa la piste de danse en direction de Castiel.

Quand il la vit approcher de lui, il leva des yeux paniqués vers Dean et Linda qui le regardaient moqueurs.

Jo attrapa alors la main de Castiel et le tira vers la piste de danse, pendant que celui-ci faisait non de la tête, refusant de danser... LUI ? Danser ?

Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de la blondinette qui prit les deux mains de l'ange, pour les poser dans le bas de son dos, avant d'accrocher les siennes derrière son cou.

"_-Merci pour ce cadeau Castiel._ Lui dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Castiel sourit, les joues rosies et Jo lui rendit son sourire, avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Et c'est quand Castiel céda, se laissant aller à danser, chose pas si compliquée finalement, que Kevin et Channing refirent leur apparition :

Sur le coup, le jeune prophète cligna deux trois fois des yeux pour être sûr que ce qu'il voyait était réel, se demandant un instant s'ils n'était pas revenus dans une dimension parallèle.

"Nights in white satin" des Moody Blues résonnait dans la salle et Linda qui vit l'air incrédule de son fils, sourit.

"-_Et si on lui faisait peur ?_ Dit-elle à Dean qui avait vu lui aussi Kevin réapparaître.

Dean enroula alors un peu plus ses bras autour de Linda et cette dernière reposa sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux, un sourire béa sur les lèvres.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kevin pour venir vers eux, l'air offusqué.

"-Dean ! Dit-il.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix lasse, pour donner l'impression qu'il le dérangeait.

"-C'est ma mère quand même !

"-Oui et alors ? C'est une femme avant d'être ta mère, gamin et puis la musique, tout ça, hummm... Ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui en disait long.

Linda riait intérieurement, mais ne bougeait pas de sa confortable position.

"-Mais et Cast'... Dit Kevin en ne finissant pas sa phrase quand il vit Castiel avec Jo, tendrement enlacés, juste derrière eux.

Bouche bée, il n'arrivait plus à aligner une phrase.

"-Mais... mais...

Puis Linda ne put retenir un éclat de rire et décolla sa tête de Dean pour se tourner vers son fils.

"-Tu es un idiot mon fils. Dit-elle avec tendresse.

Le morceaux de musique se termina à ce moment là et Linda se mit sur la pointe des pieds en tirant sur le cou de Dean pour qu'il se baisse un peu et elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

"-Merci Dean. Dit-elle. Ce fut très agréable.

Dean s'inclina légèrement avec un grand sourire, style gentleman et elle lui fit une petite révérence, en tenant les deux cotés de sa robe de soie noire brodée, avant de se retourner brusquement.

"-Et vous deux... Dit-elle sévèrement à Kevin et Channing qui attendaient la sentence... Alors c'était comment ? Finit-elle avec une petite voix mièvre et suraiguë.

"-Maman ! Dit Kevin en rougissant et se sauvant en entraînant Channing dans son sillage, suivit de sa mère qui n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt.

Dean rit, ainsi que tous les autres qui n'en avaient pas loupé une miette et le bras de Castiel se glissa dans son dos.

Se tournant alors vers lui il se regardèrent une seconde, amusés.

"-Alors cette première danse, c'était comment ? Demanda Dean dans un sourire.

"-Sans toi. Lâcha Castiel avant de fuir son regard, se sentant crétin de dire un truc pareil à Dean.

Dean, dont le coeur venait d'avoir un battement plus haut que les autres, ne dit rien et resta comme figé. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Il ne dansait pas en règle général, il n'avait vraiment pas pensé ça !

Castiel s'éloigna vers la table et Dean le suivit.

"-Merde Cass.. tu voulais dan'... ?

"-Non... Non je ne voulais pas non... Dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Je ne sais pas c'est.. ça m'a traversé l'esprit tout à coup quand je dansais avec Jo. Toutes ces premières fois que j'aurais préféré partager avec toi et ça s'en était une autre, je me rend compte qu'il y en a de moins en moins avec le temps et j'aimerais qu'elles soient toutes pour toi... _s'il en reste..._ _mais.. mais non c'est rien laisse tomber c'est débile !_

"-Je ne trouve pas ça débile. Dit Dean en s'asseyant à coté de lui._ Et... Il reste la meilleure..._

Castiel ne dit rien et baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, il fit non de la tête.

Dean sentit son coeur se serrer.

"-_Non ?_

"-_Non..._

Un silence s'imposa entre eux, Dean ne savait quoi dire à cette révélation.

"-_C'était... C'était... quand..._ Commença Castiel.

"-_Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler de ça Cass, rien ne t'y oblige._ Dit-il lâchement, ne voulant pas imaginer Castiel dans les bras d'un autre homme.

"-_Si... je dois te le dire ... ça me pèse Dean... C'était au début... quand Métatron m'a renvoyé sur Terre ... humain, j'étais perdu, à la rue et ... elle me donnait toujours de quoi manger, quand elle passait le soir en rentrant chez elle..._

Dean ferma les yeux soulagé que ce soit une femme.

"-_Et un soir... il pleuvait.. et .. elle m'a proposé de venir chez elle pour passer la nuit au chaud... j'ai accepté et... une chose en entraînant une autre... Elle était jolie... j'étais humain et pas encore très maître de ce corps qui m'était devenu totalement étranger... et qui m'a trahis... j'ai cédé..._

"-_Cass..._

"-_Malgré toi, malgré le fait que je t'aimais, que tu étais ma force pour continuer à me battre, ma raison de vivre cette vie, j'ai cédé à la tentation... Oh Dean j'avais trop honte pour te le dire.. et encore aujourd'hui..._

"-_Cass... tu n'as rien fait de mal... bon je dois t'avouer que le fait que ce soit une femme me soulage ... et le mot est faible, mais tu as réagis comme n'importe quel homme, c'est normal Cass... Je présume que tu ne lui a pas sauté dessus._

"-_Non c'est elle qui..._

"-_Et bien voilà... Et moi aussi il y a eu des femmes avant ! _

"-_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !_ Dit Castiel en reprenant son sourire avant de se tourner vers lui.

"-_Non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a eu QUE des femmes !_

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit encore plus quand il réalisa la petite subtilité de ce que venait de lui dire Dean.

"-_Oui Cass... Nous deux... Ce sera une première autant pour toi que pour moi. _Dit-il en lui triturant la manche de sa veste nerveusement.

"-_Et il y a eu la bibliothèque..._

"-_Oui, autre première pour nous deux... tu es le premier homme que j'embrassais... C_'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu de la chance moi quand je devais faire un pacte avec un démon, je suis toujours tombé sur des femmes...

"-C'est normal ça, pour Dean winchester, elles devaient même sûrement se battre pour être celle qui irait à ta rencontre au croisement.

Dean rit.

"-Peut-être... En tout cas une chose est certaine..._ tu es le premier et seras le dernier..._ Dit-il avant de prendre le visage de Castiel entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Castiel s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser. Il était soulagé. Parler à Dean venait de lui enlever un poids phénoménal, il se sentait plus léger. Incroyable pouvoir que celui du secret étouffant révélé et de la conscience tranquille. A présent ils pouvaient s'adonner l'un à l'autre sans aucune tricherie, il n'y avait plus de secret, plus d'obstacle.

Dean, lui, ressentait quand même une petite douleur insidieuse au fond de son être. Il se rendait soudainement compte que la pureté de Castiel faisait partie des choses auxquelles il tenait particulièrement, lui ravir sa pureté faisait partie des choses dont il voulait se garder le privilège, ça faisait toujours partie de ses fantasmes nocturnes. Lui apprendre toutes les sensations de plaisir, les frissons dus à une caresse... Il aurait voulu être le premier à goûter sa peau, être celui qui lui ferait perdre la tête pour la première fois, jusqu'à l'orgasme... et au delà de tout, lui offrir son corps, offrir son être tout entier à ses mains... innocentes. Et il réalisa qu'il aurait dû le savoir, qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte... Il n'était pas gauche, il était sûr de lui et ses gestes, ses mots ces dernières heures étaient loin d'être innocents... il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant... Et puis finalement, qu'importait, n'était il pas présomptueux en raisonnant de la sorte ? S'il n'avait pas passé tant d'années à se défiler, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Et puis que voulait-il ? Un pouvoir sur lui ? Aujourd'hui ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité face à leur relation et tout bien réfléchi ce n'était pas plus mal... Ils s'aimaient et pouvaient se le montrer, se le dire et putain oui, le fait que Cass sache ce qu'il faisait était un sacré bon point. Ce baiser enivrant qu'ils étaient en train de partager en était un exemple jouissif.

Rangeant alors la pureté de Castiel, ce trésor perdu, dans un coin de son cerveau, dans un petit coffret doré qu'il ferma à double tour, il quitta sa bouche pour le regarder.

"-_Je t'aime._ Lui dit-il tout bas.

Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue, le coeur en feu.

"-_Oh moi aussi Dean... je t'aime tellement... Tellement !_ Dit-il en déposant plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres.

.

Vers cinq heures et demie, Dean discutait avec son père qui était venu s'asseoir à coté de lui, quand Sam arriva près de Castiel.

"-Je vais chercher d'autres bouteilles de champagne dans la réserve, il n'y en a plus. Va falloir penser à en racheter avant l'an prochain ! Dit-il amusé.

Castiel sourit, amusé aussi. C'était vrai, ces petits réveillons ils allaient devoir s'y préparer d'avance à présent.

"-Je vais y aller Sam. Finit-il par dire. Reste avec Jessica, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

"-T'es sûr ? On peut y aller à deux, c'est encombrant.

"-Non, j'y vais je ramènerai une caisse directement.

"-Ok !

"-Allez fille rejoindre ta belle.

Sam acquiesça en souriant et fila sans se faire prier d'avantage.

Castiel se tourna alors vers Dean qui riait aux larmes avec son père. Allez donc savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire pour qu'ils soient dans un tel état. Et ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment, il pencha la tête en souriant et se leva discrètement de sa chaise pour aller dans la petite pièce qui avait été aménagée en cave à vin, près des geôles.

.

Dans la salle, Kevin qui eut une idée tout à coup, se demandant si c'était possible, alla voir Dean et son père qui essayaient de reprendre leur souffle après une franche tranche de rigolade.

"-Dites. Vous croyez qu'on peu faire une photo ?

Dean et John le regardèrent en fronçant le front, la ressemblance entre les deux hommes fut frappante en cet instant.

"-En fait je me demande si... si vous seriez visible sur la photo. Dit-il à John.

Dean et son père semblèrent se poser la question eux aussi sur le coup.

"-Je ne sais pas. Dit John.

"-En tout cas c'est une idée géniale ! Dit Dean. On a qu'à essayer. T'as ton appareil par là ?

"-Heu oui. Dit-il en montrant l'appareil dans sa main.

"-Fais voir. Dit Dean en lui prenant.

L'allumant alors, il l'amena devant son visage en se tournant vers son père. Première chose au moins, il le voyait dans l'écran. Puis, appuyant sur le déclencheur, il y eut un flash et les trois hommes se penchèrent vers l'écran que Dean avait abaissé. John était bien là.

"-Celle là elle est pour moi ! Dit Dean.

Kevin sourit.

"-Alors on se la fait cette photo de famille ? Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

"-Yes allez ! Cas'...

S'apercevant tout à coup que Castiel n'était plus près de lui, il fouilla rapidement la pièce des yeux.

"-Où est Castiel ?

"-Il est parti chercher des bouteilles de champagne je crois. Dit Kevin en s'éloignant après avoir récupéré son appareil dans les mains du chasseur.

"-Je vais aider le gamin à préparer ça. Il lui faut un support pour qu'il soit lui aussi sur la photo. Dit John en se levant et s'éloignant à son tour.

Dean, lui, se leva, fit un pas vers les autres à qui Kevin venait d'annoncer son projet de photo de famille et qui saluaient l'idée, puis, il bifurqua en direction de la porte et sortit de la salle pour trouver Castiel qui ne revenait pas.

.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Dean en arrivant dans l'embrasure de la porte de la "cave", faisant sursauter Castiel qui regardait ses mains avec une grimace.

"-Oh Dean tu m'as fais peur. Toujours aussi furtif, chasseur, hein ?

Dean sourit en repensant au moment où il lui avait déjà dit ça deux jours plus tôt dans la bibliothèque.

"-Ouais. Dit-il en s'approchant à pas de loup de lui.

Puis, Castiel baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses mains.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Dit Dean en regardant ses doigts qu'il triturait.

"-Une saleté d'écharde. En ouvrant la caisse elle s'est plantée dans mon doigt et plus moyen de la faire ressortir ... ça fait un mal de chien !

"-Fais voir.

Dean prit alors sa main gauche et Castiel tendit l'index. L'écharde, d'un centimètre environ était bel et bien insérée dans sa chair sur le coté de son doigt et se voyait par transparence à travers sa peau.

"- Elle est enfoncée profondément, le point d'entrée est pas loin, mais l'enlever tout seul à une main, oui forcément, pas évident.

"-Oui je n'y arrive pas.

"-Ca va faire mal si je fais ça comme ça là. C'est sensible les doigts.

"-Oui je sais, mais fais le quand même, ce n'est qu'une écharde, on va pas sortir toute l'artillerie pour ça.

"-Ok, comme tu veux...

Appuyant alors sur le bout pulpeux de son doigt au dessus de la sortie, des doigts de sa main droite, il commença à essayer de pousser l'écharde vers le trou, de l'autre et Castiel grimaça immédiatement.

"-Kevin à eu une bonne idée. Dit Dean pour lui changer les idées, pendant qu'il continuait de lui triturer les chairs.

"-Ah oui et laquelle ?

"-On va faire une photo de famille.

"-Une photo ?

"-Oui, ils sont d'ailleurs en train de s'installer pour, en ce moment même.

"-Mince, allons-y. On enlèvera ça plus tard. Dit Castiel en essayant de récupérer sa main.

"-Non non, attends, te sauve pas, elle sort.

"-Ah bon déjà ? Dit Castiel qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, une fois qu'il avait eu l'esprit ailleurs.

"-Attends... Voilà ! Dit Dean en lui montrant le petit bout de bois couvert de sang, qui faisait en fait près d'un centimètre et demi.

"-Wow !

"-Ouais ! T'as pas fait semblant !

Maintenant débarrassé de l'intrusion, le doigts de Castiel se mit à saigner et Castiel fouilla la petite pièce des yeux. Trouvant alors à sa droite le vieux chiffon qui servait à dépoussiérer les bouteilles, il suspendit son geste et un frisson lui traversa l'échine, quand il sentit son doigts soudainement recouvert d'une chaleur humide.

Se tournant alors vers Dean, le souffle coupé, il planta ses yeux sur ses lèvres qui avaient emprisonné son index et un autre frisson le traversa quand il sentit sa langue passer lentement sur la blessure.

"-_Dean..._ Souffla-t-il.

Dean lui sourit en retirant son doigts de sa bouche et dans une impulsion incontrôlable, Castiel se jeta sur lui, le poussant contre un des casiers à bouteilles derrière lui, faisant raisonner un bruit assourdissant de verre, sous le choc, pour investir sa bouche comme un sauvage, son corps écrasé contre le sien.

Dean, surpris sur le coup, d'une telle violence, fut vite pris par la même frénésie que son ange et répondit à son baiser avec fougue.

Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche comme des fous en grognant de satisfaction, quand ils s'interrompirent en même temps, tendant l'oreille. Ils avaient entendu quelque chose... Et ils comprirent bien vite de quoi il s'agissait.

"-**Hey ! Les amoureux !** Cria la voix de Crowley. **Allez soyez pas vache, juste une petite coupette !**

Ils se regardèrent amusés.

"-C'est qu'il y prendrait goût ! Dit Dean.

"-J'aurais dû me contenter de lui amener une part de glace... Dit Castiel un sourire en coin.

"-Ou rien du tout.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

"-Bon allez ! Retournons dans la salle avant qu'il ne fasse la photo sans nous.

Castiel acquiesça et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, il se décolla de Dean.

Ce dernier prit alors la caisse de champagne que Castiel avait ouverte et ils sortirent de la pièce.

"-**Allez Moose ! Sois sympa ! Juste une coupe, une dernière. C'est la fête après tout ! Où est votre esprit de noël ? **

Dean stoppa alors son pas. Castiel en fit de même et le regarda.

"-Attends deux secondes, prends ça. Dit Dean en donnant la caisse de champagne à Castiel, avant d'y prendre une bouteille et de se diriger vers la porte de la geôle de Crowley qui était à quelques mètres.

Deux tours de clefs dans la serrure et le démon jubilait déjà.

"-Ah je savais bien que tu aurais pit'...

Coupé dans sa phrase à l'apparition de Dean, il regarda le chasseur approcher de sa table.

"-Tu.. Tu n'es pas le Winchester que j'attendais Dean.

Dean le regarda sans rien dire, un sourire en coin.

"-Castiel t'as fait revenir une petit amie ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur le coté pour voir derrière lui, qui était la personne qui était dans le couloir et avec qui il l'avait entendu faire des choses pas très catholiques... d'après lui.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, il vit Castiel.

"-Non c'est pas vrai ! Dit-il en se redressant d'un coup, alors que Dean faisait sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne et lui servait une coupe sans desserrer les lèvres.

Dean posa alors les yeux sur Crowley.

"-Toi et l'angelot ? L'angelot et toi vous...

"-Tiens ! Le coupa Dean en lui posant la bouteille à coté de sa coupe.

Crowley baissa les yeux sur la bouteille puis les releva sur Dean, complètement stupéfait.

"-Bois ! Continua le chasseur. Ca t'aidera à t'en remettre. Dit-il en ressortant.

Deux tours de clefs et la lumière resta allumée. Crowley, la bouche ouverte, n'en revenait toujours pas de sa découverte. Et tout à coup il eut un sursaut.

"-**MERCI !** Cria le Roi des Enfer qui ne l'était plus vraiment, alors que Dean débarrassait Castiel de la caisse de champagne et qu'ils retournaient rejoindre les autres.

.

"-Ah les voilà ! Dit la voix de Bobby quand ils apparurent dans la salle.

"-Il vous en a fallu du temps ! Dit Sam moqueur.

"-Écharde ! Dit Castiel en brandissant son index gauche.

"-Moi je dirais plutôt une branche vu la taille de l'engin ! Dit Dean alors qu'il posait la caisse de champagne sur le coin de la table.

Tout de suite Castiel se retrouva assaillit par les mamans qui voulaient voir comment allait son pauvre petit doigt d'ange fragile.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean gêné et le vit se marrer, ce qui le fit sourire.

"-Ca va aller ? Tu crois que tout est ressorti ? Demanda Marie.

"-Il faudrait désinfecter. Dit Ellen

"-Oui c'est vrai. Ca fait pas trop mal ? Demanda Linda.

"-Non non ça va merci, ce n'est rien. Dit Castiel qui essayait timidement de récupérer son doigts et sa main qu'elles tenaient et observaient avec attention.

"-Et bien dis donc tu en as de l'attention ! Lui dit Dean en passant sa tête par dessus son épaule pour voir.

"-_Ca me fait tout drôle moi qui n'en ai jamais eu j'ai l'impression d'avoir trois mamans._ Lui dit l'ange tout bas.

Marie, Ellen et Linda qui entendirent relevèrent les yeux sur lui toutes attendries.

"-Oh là ! Je crois que tu viens de mettre ton pied dans un nid de louves. Dit Dean. Tu viens d'être adopté Mon Ange.

Castiel regarda les trois femmes devant lui et sourit comme un gosse, il était ému de l'attention qu'elles lui portaient.

"-Bon mesdames ! Dit John. Quand vous aurez fini de vous attendrir sur ce pauvre gamin, on pourra faire notre photo !

Linda, Marie et Ellen s'éloignèrent alors de Castiel.

"-Tu es juste jaloux. Dit Marie en se dirigeant vers son époux.

"-Ouais ! J'avoue, moi j'ai mal là ! Dit-il en montrant sa bouche de son doigt.

Marie rit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Ca va mieux ?

"-Un peu oui.

Un bouchon de champagne sauta, suivit d'un autre. Dean et Sam ouvraient des bouteilles pour emplir les verres vides depuis un peu trop longtemps.

"-Oui ! Remplissez tous vos coupes, on va les garder sur la photo ! Dit Kevin.

Tout le monde acquiesça, John ouvrit une troisième bouteille et toutes les coupes furent remplies.

"-On va faire la photo devant le sapin ! Dit Kevin. J'ai déjà tout mon plan ! attendez je vais vous placer !

Et le jeune prophète s'activa, s'excusant de tirer untel par le bras, d'en pousser un autre, donnant ses directives bien précises pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et que la photo soit parfaite.

Telle une photo de classe, il avait installé quelques chaises pour son premier rang et y avait assis de gauche à droite : Jo, Castiel, Dean, Sam, Jessica et Ash et debout derrière eux de gauche à droite, Bobby, Ellen, John, Marie au centre derrière ses fils, Linda, une place pour lui même et enfin, Channing.

"-Bon je vous explique, j'ai plein d'idées ! Dit Kevin en regardant à travers l'écran de son appareil que John lui avait placé sur une sorte de haut tabouret qui servait de support à une urne à l'origine, dans un des couloirs.

"-C'est ce qu'on voit oui. Dit Dean amusé. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

"-C'est très simple, je met l'appareil en rafale et j'aimerai bien qu'on fasse la première normale avec les coupes. La deuxième tout le monde vide son verre, je trouve ça marrant...

"-Comme tu veux. Dit Sam en riant.

"-Ok ! Et donc après le temps que la troisième arrive, on se débarrasse de nos verres en les donnant au rang de devant, ils les poseront par terre et on en fera d'autres comme vous voudrez...

"-T'es dingue Kev' ! Dit Dean. On va en faire combien comme ça ?

"-Pas plus de dix... Juste une rafale de dix photos d'affilées qui sont espacées de 10 secondes.

"-Ca va le faire ! Dit Sam en frappant des mains !

"-Ouais allez ! On est prêts ? Dit John.

"-Et on n'oublie pas de dire "Famille" ! Ajouta Linda.

"-Allez gamin ! Dit Bobby. Mets ton bazar en marche !

Kevin sourit, heureux d'être de cette extraordinaire famille à n'en pas douter et se mettant en position de départ, il appuya sur le déclencheur avant de se précipiter vers l'arrière du groupe pour se faufiler à sa place entre sa mère et Channing qui lui tendit sa coupe de champagne.

"-Attention à la petite lumière bleue... Dit-il en levant sa coupe devant lui suivit des autres.

La petite lumière bleue s'alluma et tout le monde dit** "Famiiiiille".**

"-Ok ! Maintenant à la petite lumière on boit !

Tout le monde attendit la coupe près de la bouche, à la limite de l'hilarité de participé au jeu de Kevin.

La lumière bleue s'alluma et ils ingurgitèrent leur coupe à toute vitesse.

Puis sans perdre de temps, ceux de devant prirent les coupes de ceux de derrière et les posèrent avec les leurs sur le sol à leurs pieds.

Et la lumière bleue apparue alors que tout le monde s'était mélangé les pinceaux et que ceux de devant étaient toujours baissés vers le sol.

"-Ratée ! Dit Dean.

"-C'est pas grave c'est pas grave ! Allez on se resserre vers le milieux.

Tous se collèrent les uns aux autres plus besoin de dire "famille" pour sourire, ils étaient figés sur leur visages, tellement le moment les amusait.

La lumière bleue apparue et la photo fut prise.

"-Et maintenant ? Demanda Bobby.

"-Des bisous. Dit Ellen en prenant sa tête entre ses mains et l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Les autres trouvèrent l'idée bonne, pour ceux qui étaient en couple bien sûr et Dean embrassa Castiel, Sam Jessica, John Marie, Channing Kevin, Linda se pencha vers l'avant, entoura le cou de Ash qui était devant elle, pour l'embrasser sur la joue et Jo prit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras, tournée vers tous les autres.

une petite lueur bleue et la photo était dans la boite.

"-C'est bon ! Dit Jo. Moi maintenant je veux un câlin ! Dit-elle en se collant à Castiel, sa tête sur son épaule.

Dean en fit de même et suivant leur modèle, Sam et Ash se blottirent contre Jessica alors que Linda et Channing serrèrent Kevin contre elles, que Marie et John s'étreignirent et qu'Ellen prenait Bobby dans ses bras. Un Bobby, toujours aussi émoustillé par le baiser de la photo précédente et qui se laissait faire comme un pantin.

Une petite lumière bleue et une jolie photo de plus entrait dans leur collection.

"-Allez ! Maintenant n'importe quoi ! Dit Sam prit au jeu comme un gamin.

Et tout le monde, morts de rire, se mit dans des positions absurdes, ceux de derrière affalés sur ceux de devant qui penchaient dans tous les sens, un pied par ci, une tête par là... Ils n'en pouvaient plus de faire les cons comme jamais c'était arrivé et ils étaient heureux.

La photo fut prise et Ash se leva face aux autres.

"-Des grimaces ! Dit-il en leur en faisant une horrible qui les fit tous faire une tête dégoûtée.

Et la photo fut elle aussi dans la boite avec Ash qui n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre sa place et était de dos.

A la suivante, la huitième, ils firent tous donc une grimace et ils explosèrent de rire quand la photo fut prise, ce qui fit la neuvième photo.

"-Maintenant c'est la dernière ! S'exclama Kevin. On dort ! Dit-il.

Et tout le monde posa sa tête sur celui d'à coté pour une jolie photo où tout la famille les yeux fermés, semblait dormir à point fermés.

"-Voilà ! C'est fini ! Dit Kevin en sortant du rang pour récupérer son appareil. Merci à tout c'était génial ! Dit-il. Faudra qu'on refasse ça tous les ans !

"-Fais voir ! Dit Dean en se levant et venant vers Kevin qui faisait revenir les photos en arrière pour voir la première.

Tout le monde s'agglutina autour de lui et l'appareil finit par passer de mains en mains, provoquant sourires, rires et grimaces à la vue de celles des autres sur les images...

"-Hey mais y'en à onze ! Dit Sam.

"-Oui j'ai vu je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est bizarre. Dit Kevin amusé.

"-C'est ton meilleur profile Ash ! Dit Dean en lui parlant de la photo ou il était de dos, penché vers eux !

"-Je trouve aussi. Dit-il. Mon divin cul moulé dans mes vieux jeans, à toujours eu un grand succès auprès de la gente féminine de mon vivant, alors là dans un costard !

"-Quelle gente féminine ? Il n'y avait pratiquement que des hommes qui passaient au Roadhouse ! Dit Jo, faisant rire tout le monde, alors que Dean était parti dans une autre direction dans son esprit en pensant à un autre "divin cul" qui se moulait bien dans les jeans.

"-Ah faudra vraiment refaire ça ! Dit Marie. C'était très amusant.

"-On pourrait avoir des accessoires pour les autres fois ! Dit Jo.

"-Oui ! Dit Kevin. C'est une bonne idée !

"-Je sens que ce truc va dégénérer au fil des années... Dit Bobby inquiet.

"-De quoi t'as peur ? Dit Marie. Qu'on te déguise en vieux bougon ?

"-Meuh non. Bougonna-t-il en entendant John rire au éclat.

"-Ne ris pas toi, sinon je demande aux garçons de te trouver un déguisement de drag queen ! Dit Ellen, défendant Son Bobby qui la serra contre lui.

"-Rôôhh.. Ca me rappelle une fois, on... Commença Marie avant de se faire bâillonner par la main de John qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait raconter.

"-Non non Chérie, ils ne veulent pas savoir ça.

Dean et Sam regardèrent leurs parents, incrédules et ces derniers éclatèrent de rire.

"-Et voilà ! Regarde leurs têtes ! Dit John. Ils vont s'imaginer des tas de trucs maintenant ! Tu viens de tuer mon statut de père virile !

Marie rit de plus belle devant l'air gêné de ses fils, qui effectivement imaginaient à présent leur père dans des tenues féminines et des postures toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres.

Et tout le monde se remit à rire, même eux.

"-Je voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance les amis, mais il est six heures et demie ! Dit Bobby en serrant Ellen contre lui de son bras autour de ses épaules. _Je viendrai te voir dans ton Paradis._ Lui dit-il tout bas.

"-_J'espère bien !_ Dit Ellen avec un sourire mais dissimulant mal la peine dans ses yeux.

"-Allez allez allez ! On a encore une demie heure on va pas pleurer tout de suite hein ? Dit John en essayant de mettre de l'entrain dans sa voix.

Mais il n'y eut que le silence qui lui répondit.

L'heure de la séparation approchait effectivement et l'angoisse de la douleur à venir commençait à les submerger tous.

"-On repart dans l'ordre d'apparition ? Demanda Jo qui voyait les minutes s'écouler et son départ arriver vite.

"-Oui. Dit Castiel. Et le temps est approximatif. Douze heures est une estimation pas un fait net et précis.

"-Donc ça pourrait commencer à tout moment ? Demanda Dean, paniqué.

"-Oui.

Saisissant alors Jo, il la serra très fort dans ses bras.

"-On se revoit l'année prochaine. Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

"-Ouais. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Puis c'est Sam qui l'entoura de ses grands bras où elle disparue presque.

Puis Dean serra la main de Ash avant qu'il ne l'approche de lui et qu'ils se tape dans le dos épaule contre épaule.

De son coté, Jo qui n'avait pas fini étouffées dans les bras de Sam, se précipita vers Castiel, elle commençait à ressentir une sorte de froid dans le corps et savait que son départ était imminent.

"-Merci Castiel. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ellen la récupéra dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle, l'embrassant à son tour et Jo commença à disparaître.

"-Ca commence ! Dit Castiel.

Dean saisit alors la main de Jo qui se dématérialisa entre ses doigts et elle disparue telle une brume avec son sourire.

Le coeur serré Dean souffla doucement pour ne pas craquer tout de suite.

Les choses allaient aller vite maintenant.

Dean et Sam se jetèrent donc sur Ellen et Bobby, tandis que Ash remerciait Castiel et disparaissait lentement à son tour.

"-Salut les mecs ! Dit-il pour finir, avec son enthousiasme habituel.

John et Marie s'embrassèrent et tendirent leurs bras vers leurs fils, qui se précipitèrent sur eux et tous quatre ne purent contenir leurs larmes.

Castiel, lui, était de plus en plus mal à l'aise en voyant tant de peine les submerger, quand Bobby et Ellen vinrent lui dire merci et qu'Ellen disparue dans ses bras et ceux de Bobby.

"-T'inquiètes pas Castiel. Dit le vieux chasseur. Ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série de Noëls les plus géniaux qui puissent exister. Même si ça fait mal, c'est bon ! Dit-il avant de commencer à disparaître. Merci encore pour ça Castiel.

"-A l'année prochaine les gamins ! Dit Bobby.

"-A l'année prochaine Bobby. Dire les deux frères en coeur, qui partageaient toujours la même étreinte avec leurs parents et Jessica qui s'était jointe à eux, alors que le vieux chasseur s'évaporait.

Linda, Kevin et Channing vinrent jusqu'à Castiel et les deux femmes le prirent dans leurs bras, pour le remercier de son merveilleux cadeau et le rassurer sur le fait que c'était douloureux, mais que c'était normal, que quand on aime on a mal et Kevin se joignit à elles pour l'en convaincre.

Le groupe des Winchester rejoignit celui des Tran auprès de l'ex ange et John posa chacune de ses mains dans le cou de ses fils pour les approcher de lui et poser son front contre les leurs.

C'était son tour.

"-Allez fils! Dit-il en soufflant pour rester fort malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. A l'année prochaine, soyez fort ! Et je veux pas de vous là haut compris ?

"-Compris ! Dirent-ils avant qu'il ne les lâche et disparaisse en donnant un dernier baiser à Marie.

Dean prit alors sa mère dans ses bras et elle attira Castiel à eux. Tandis que Sam se précipitait sur Jessica et l'embrassait comme un damné.

Elle était en larmes et il ne put retenir les siennes de couler à nouveau.

"-Quand tu seras là-haut regarde moi t'aimer, je veux sentir ta présence près de moi. Lui dit-il la gorge serrée.

"-C'est ce que j'ai toujours fais Sam...

"-Je sais, j'avais juste besoin de l'entendre...

"-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Sam... Dit-elle comme désespérée en se sentant partir.

"-Je t'aime Jess. Dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'elle s'évapore dans ses bras.

Glissant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux avec une envie de hurler encrée au fond de sa gorge, il se laissa agripper par son frère et sa mère.

"-Il faut être fort Sam, on se revoit l'an prochain, tu la retrouveras l'an prochain ! Dit Marie en l'embrassant, avant d'embrasser Dean ainsi que Castiel et de les étreindre tous les trois alors qu'elle disparaissait en douceur.

Sachant le tour des siens arrivé quand il vit Marie disparaître, Kevin craqua soudainement complètement, s'accrochant à Channing qui lui caressait la tête le regard perdu, rempli de larmes, comme un appel à l'aide vers Dean, Sam et Castiel.

S'approchant alors d'eux, Castiel posa une main dans le dos de Kevin.

"-Dis lui au revoir Kevin, dis lui au revoir. Insista-t-il.

"-Oui, Kev' elle va partir, dis lui au revoir, tu vas le regretter sinon. Ajouta Dean en accrochant sa main sur sa nuque pour le faire réagir.

Réalisant soudainement qu'ils avaient raison, il releva la tête et embrassa Channing.

Dean Castiel et Sam dirent au revoir à Linda et Channing finit par disparaître. Linda prit alors Kevin dans ses bras. Elle était la dernière et sentait son moment venir.

"-Au revoir maman. Tu me manque déjà. Dit Kevin en pleure.

"-Je serai toujours près de toi, il te suffira de penser à moi mon chéri. Dit-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Au revoir les garçons. Ajouta-t-elle avant d'embrasser son fils.

Dean, Sam et Castiel lui sourirent et elle disparu à son tour, laissant un Kevin livide, qui se laissa tomber sur les genoux, les mains sur son visage, complètement dévasté de sanglots.

"-Kevin, Kevin. Dit Sam en s'accroupissant auprès de lui suivit par Dean.

"-Lève toi Kev'. Dit Dean. Reste pas là, lève toi.

L'aidant alors à se remettre sur ses pieds, Dean et Sam le guidèrent jusqu'à une chaise pour le faire asseoir, mais il refusa, relevant son visage inondé de larmes vers Castiel, qui était défiguré de culpabilité et de peine, il lui sourit.

"-Castiel. Dit Kevin en frottant ses yeux de ses deux mains pour y voir plus clair.

"-Kevin je suis deso'

"-Merci Castiel. Le coupa-t-il. Merci pour tout ça.

Castiel le regarda en penchant la tête, les yeux brillants et Kevin fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"-Merci Castiel. Répéta le jeune prophète qui pleurait à nouveau.

Sam vint alors près d'eux et posa son bras sur les épaules de Kevin qui semblait épuisé.

"-Allez vient Kevin. Dit-il. Il faut que tu te repose.

Kevin fit un mouvement de tête pour acquiescer et se laissa entraîner par Sam et Castiel qui l'emmenèrent vers sa chambre.

Dean les suivit en se frottant le visage, la douleur était présente, mais il se devait de relativiser. Ils allaient revenir tous les ans maintenant, ça changeait quand même les choses, c'était un peu comme s'ils vivaient tous loin d'ici et qu'ils venaient de grimper dans un avion. L'idée même qu'ils soient tous morts en réalité, était complètement différente à présent, leur départ n'était plus lié au deuil, juste à une longue séparation... Leurs coeurs allaient devoir s'y habituer...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean se rendit compte qu'il s'était immobilisé au milieu d'un couloir et que les autres n'étaient plus devant lui. Reprenant alors son chemin, il les rejoignit dans la chambre de Kevin.

Quand il arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sam, à gauche du lit, remontait sa couverture sur Kevin qui était couché de coté, tandis que Castiel, à droite, était assis le dos à la tête de lit, Kevin agrippé à ses mains toujours en pleures.

Sam s'assied sur le lit à son tour et posa sa mains sur l'épaule du jeune prophète pour le réconforter un peu.

"-_Comment tu fais Sam ?_ Demanda Kevin tout bas.

"-_Je me dis qu'elle est toujours là auprès de moi, qu'elle m'aime et que ce n'est qu'un au revoir..._

Dean s'éclipsa discrètement sous le regard de Castiel et retourna dans la salle où ils venaient de passer la soirée la plus incroyable de leur vie.

.

Marchant nonchalamment dans la pièce, il avisa l'appareil photo de Kevin qui était resté posé sur le coin de la table et s'asseyant sur une chaise tout près, il l'alluma et regarda les images. Ces photos d'eux entourés de leurs proches défunts. Chose tellement impossible, complètement inconcevable, pour un humain normal. Et pourtant elles étaient là ces photos, sous ses yeux brillants de larmes, qui ne demandaient pas grand chose pour couler sur ses joues.

Et il s'arrêta sur la photo numéro cinq, la photos des baisers. Souriant de voir l'incroyable surprise sur le visage de Bobby qu'Ellen avait finalement décidé d'embrasser de force, pour ne pas devoir attendre le noël prochain, puis de voir Jo faire la moue devant tous ces couples qui s'embrassaient et juste à coté d'elle, lui et Castiel... Se voir l'embrasser sur cette image lui fit un frisson, ça aussi c'était vrai à présent, c'était réel, il ne s'agissait plus de rêve ou de fantasme, Castiel et lui était à présent une réalité et il ferma les yeux en serrant l'appareil contre lui. Dieu que cette soirée avait été extraordinaire...

Économiseur d'énergie oblige, quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil photo s'éteignit de lui même, faisant revenir Dean sur Terre. Reposant alors l'appareil sur la table, il se leva, se dirigeant vers le sapin. Regardant les cadeaux qu'ils ne s'étaient pas distribué, ses yeux se posèrent sur le sien, celui qu'il destinait à Castiel et se demanda si finalement il ne devait pas lui trouver autre chose... Castiel lui avait expressément dit qu'il n'était plus un ange et ne désirait vraiment plus en être un... et son cadeau se trouvait peut-être du coup quelque peu... déplacé...

Continuant de fixer le petit paquet bleu nuit et son ruban doré un moment, il finit par le récupérer et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Définitivement non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir ça, ça remuerait inutilement le couteau dans la plaie.

Se détournant alors du sapin, il retourna voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Kevin.

En le voyant arriver, Castiel pencha la tête en lui souriant et Sam se retourna lui aussi vers lui. Kevin s'était visiblement endormit, mais toujours agrippé aux mains de Castiel, son corps était encore secoué de sanglots réguliers.

Sam se leva alors doucement et rejoignit Dean à la porte.

"-_On va prendre l'air ?_ Chuchota le plus jeune à son frère.

Dean acquiesça et jetant un coup d'oeil à Castiel, ce dernier lui sourit encore, son regard remplit de tendresse et Dean lui sourit à son tour avant de suivre Sam.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement le long des couloirs, ne se disant rien et puis Sam commença à accélérer son pas, Dean en fit de même jusqu'à ce que Sam se mette pratiquement à courir, quand la porte vers l'extérieur fut à vue. L'ouvrant en grand, alors que Dean se précipitait pour le rattraper, inquiet, Sam fit encore quelques pas rapides dans la neige et quand le bruit métallique de la porte lui confirma que Dean venait de la refermer derrière lui, Sam hurla de toutes ses forces.

Son cri raisonna dans tous les alentours faisant s'envoler des premier oiseaux du matin et Dean vint jusqu'à lui, juste à temps pour le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux dans la neige. Sentant alors les bras de son aîné autour de lui, Sam se retourna et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Dean qui le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

"-_Oh putain c'est dur Dean._ Dit-il douloureusement en étreignant à son tour son frère, dont les larmes, qu'il contenait jusqu'à maintenant, se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

"-Je sais.. Et je sais aussi que c'est pire pour toi que pour moi à cause de Jess... Et Sam je... Je ne sais pas comment apaiser ta peine... Dit-il en posant sa main droite sur la tête de son frère.

Sam ne dit plus rien et Dean non plus.

Ils restèrent comme ça, enlacés, se réconfortant l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sam se sente assez apaisé pour relever la tête et relâcher son frère, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

"-Dean...

"-Quoi ? Dit-il en remettant correctement les pans de la veste de son frère.

"-J'ai les pieds gelés !

"-Oh putain moi aussi ! Allez on rentre ! Dit-il soulagé que Sam aborde le sujet, alors que ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien depuis un moment déjà et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Sam en plan alors qu'il avait besoin de lui.

.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils retirèrent immédiatement leurs chaussures couvertes de neiges avec un plaisir certain.

"-Ah là là ! Dit Dean. Ca fait du bien !

"-C'est clair !

"-Une petite coupe ça te dit ? J'ai vu une bouteille à finir !

"-Ouais !

Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle et récupérèrent sur le sol là où ils les avaient laissé après la photo, deux coupes qu'ils présumaient les leurs, mais qu'importait et s'assirent à la table.

Sam prit alors la bouteille de champagne entamée et servit les coupes jusqu'à raz bord, laissant la dernière goutte à Dean.

"-Marié ou pendu dans l'année frérot.

"-J'ai aucune intention de me pendre. Dit immédiatement Dean.

"-Te marier ?

"-Arrête de déconner Sammy. Dit-il en buvant une gorgée pour dissimuler le léger rosissement de ses joues qu'il sentit chauffer.

Sam le regarda une seconde et but une gorgée à son tour.

"-Pourquoi tu l'as fait mariner ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

"-Hein ? Qui ça ?

"-Castiel.

"-Je l'ai fait... Je l'ai pas fait mariner !

"-Dean...

"-Je l'ai pas fait mariner ! Répéta-t-il. Je ... Je ne savais pas !

"-Dean, tu passais ton temps les yeux posés sur lui ! Comment as tu pu louper ça ?

"-Je ne...

"-Si Dean. Le coupa Sam. Comment peut-on être si aveugle. Il souffrait tellement t'imagines pas dans...

"-_Je sais..._ Souffla Dean en baissant la tête.

"-Mais non tu ne sais pas ! Je l'ai trouvé dans de ces états des fois... surtout ces derniers temps, je ne savais pas quoi faire.. il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle et...

"-Je sais c'est ma faute... Je...

"-Je me doute que tu as fait une connerie. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais...

"-Je l'ai embrassé...

"-Quoi ?

"-Je l'ai embrassé et je me suis enfui, je... après je lui ai dis d'oublier que c'était une connerie...

"-Putain... C'était ça ? Mais pourquoi tu as reculé ? T'avais réussi à faire le grand saut et t'as reculé ?

"-Ouais, comme un con j'ai... Putain si maman et Jess ne m'avaient pas mis les évidences devant les yeux on était mal barrés... On allait droit dans le mur...

"-Ou je m'en serais peut-être mêlé un jour...

Dean sourit en buvant la moitié de sa coupe.

"-Tu es le grand sage qui voit tout hein ?

Sam sourit à son tour en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

"-Mais maintenant tout va pour le mieux... Dit Sam comme une question.

"-Pour le mieux comme tu dis... C'est dingue hein ?

"-De quoi ?

"-Comme les choses peuvent être si simples... je l'aime et ça me semble naturel aujourd'hui...

Sam fut touché que ces mots sortent si facilement de la bouche de son frère.

"-C'est parce que ça fait longtemps... Dit-il.

"-Longtemps oui...

"-Que de temps perdu pour vous deux...

"-_Ouais je sais... _souffla-t-il en finissant son verre d'une traite. Bon allez ! Moi je vais me coucher je suis claqué !

"-Ok ! Moi je vais débarrasser un peu la table. Dit Sam en se levant à la suite de son frère.

"-Fais pas ça maintenant Sam, on fera ça demain.

"-Non j'ai pas envie de dormir, je ... Faut que je m'occupe la tête, ça me changera les idées...

"-Ok ! A plus tard alors Sammy.

"-A plus tard...

.

Sam commençait déjà à rassembler les verres quand Dean quitta la pièce.

Passant devant la porte de Kevin, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre.

Kevin dormait à poings fermés et Castiel, s'était lui aussi endormit, droit comme un "i", dos à la tête de lit, la tête un peu tournée vers le coté.

Souriant de le voir ainsi, tenant assis comme par magie, il s'approcha et prit une couverture qui était sur un fauteuil avant de la poser sur Castiel qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Se penchant alors vers lui, le nez dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, il respira son odeur les yeux fermés, comme pour se remplir d'une dose de lui, puis, se redressant en le regardant encore une seconde, il quitta la pièce à pas feutrés. Faisant lors les quelques mètres jusqu'à sa chambre, il ouvrit silencieusement sa porte et entra, repoussant sa porte derrière lui en enlevant sa veste.

Posant alors le vêtement sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau se trouvant contre le mur face à la porte, il poursuivit immédiatement en déboutonnant sa chemise, les yeux dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, cette soirée, les au revoir...

Le dernier bouton enlevé, il souffla longuement, la tête baissée, en s'appuyant les mains sur le dossier de la chaise pour essayer de faire passer le malaise qui voulait de nouveau s'emparer de lui en repensant à sa famille qu'il ne reverrait pas de si tôt... Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite boite bleu nuit qui dépassait un peu de sa poche intérieure.

Prenant alors la dite boite, il en ôta le ruban doré qu'il laissa tomber sur le bureau sans le regarder et souleva le couvercle, qui suivit le ruban, redécouvrant avec un sourire le petit objet qu'il avait eu tant de mal à trouver. Passant de bijouterie en bijouterie dans le centre commercial où il ne trouva pas, c'est en entrant par dépit dans une boutique remplie d'objets atypiques qu'il trouva son bonheur. Et il se retrouvait maintenant avec ce petit présent qu'il ne pouvait même plus lui offrir...

* * *

**Et bien mes amis ... j'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plu ! Le plus long des trois ! ^^**

**J'espère vous donner la suite très vite, je fais de mon mieux, je jongle je jongle ! hihi ! **

**Mais avant tout Dites moi tout...**


End file.
